Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Tales of Shadow!
by EmeraldEevee97
Summary: Shadow, a former human with a mysterious ability, finds himself in the shape of a pikachu, without memory. Together with Aura, a cowardly riolu, he gets caught up in a war against the legendary Giratina, who tries to replace Arceus as ruler of the world...
1. Prologue

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Tales of Shadow**_

_Once upon a time, there was a pokemon named Giratina. Everything he wanted was power. He was_

_sealed into another world by Arceus because of trying to take control over the world. However, _

_Arceus used a huge amount of her power to create a magic stone, keeping him away from returning. _

_Then, she fell into a sleep that will last thousands of years. The stone was named "The Sacred _

_Stone", and it has been kept in a cave for many thousands of years. _She had heard the legend many

times. Now she finally was about to see The Sacred Stone in real-life! She slowly stepped into the

cave. When she came in she saw a huge stone, blood-red-colored and with a strange inscription on

it. She ran over to the stone. Beside it, on a sign, with golden letters, it was written: _Visitor! _ _Don't _

_touch The Sacred Stone, because then a big disaster will come! It will be the end of the world! _She

laughed. How could a _**STONE**_ bring a big disaster?! She had been waiting for this since she was a

kid! She was not going to let a _**SIGN**_ stop her! She touched the stone with her tiny brown paw.

Suddenly, it started glowing!

"Oh no! Maybe the sign was right!" she thought, and quickly removed her paw from the stone. It

stopped glowing.

"Phew. Maybe the disaster only happens if you keep your paw there too long" she thought and

quickly ran out of the cave. If she would have stopped and listened, she could have heard the voice.

"_Well done kid. You just caused the end of Arceus era, and the beginning of mine!!!"_

_**Authors note:**_ Well, well. What did you think? And what Pokemon were the two appearing in this chapter? Review and tell me what you believe! /EmeraldEevee97


	2. A strange pikachu

Me: Well, now we'll continue with this story. Remember, I don't own Pokemon!

_**Chapter 1: A strange Pikachu**_

The sun shined down on the beach. Aura walked down from the cliff to have a look at the Krabbys

blowing bubbles. She was a Riolu, and if she would have been a human, she would have been 10

years old. She always wanted to be a great hero, but because even a Magikarp could make her run

away and shout as if she had seen a ghost, that wasn't easy. And her greatest

fear was... evolving. She had heard that if you evolve then your fears disappear, but she was too

scared to try. Suddenly, she noticed something laying longer away on the beach. She ran over, and

when she was close enough to see what it was, she stopped. It was a Pikachu. Suddenly, it opened

its eyes and watched the really scared Aura. When Aura saw its eyes, she became even more scared,

if that was possible. Its eyes were not big and black, like a Pikachus eyes normally were. Instead,

they were narrow and dark purple.

"Who... Who are you?" Aura asked.

"I... I don't know..." the Pikachu answered thoughtfully. On the voice, Aura heard it was a male.

"You don't know? Why not?" the confused Aura asked.

"I can't remember." the Pikachu answered calmly.

"Well... My name is Aura." Aura said. "What's your name, or don't you remember?"

The Pikachu didn't answer. Instead, he turned around, to watch the sun.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" the-now-not-scared-at-all Riolu shouted.

"Now I remember something..." the Pikachu said. "My name is Shadow, and I once was a human.

That's all I remember."

"H-human?" the-now-scared-again Riolu screamed.

"Yes. I think so." Shadow answered.

"Well then..." Aura said. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Let's be friends!" she shouted.

"Friends? Well, all right." Shadow said.

_On the cliff, a small pink cat-like creature with a long tail sat watching the two pokemon._

"_Good luck." it whispered._


	3. The start of an adventure!

_**The start of an adventure**_

Somewhere, in a long-forgotten ruin, around a golden table, two pokemon sat. One was a green

fairy-like creature with round, toe-less feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. The

other was a white creature with a light gold headdress that had a metallic gleam and resembled a

star. Suddenly, five more pokemon entered the room. One was the same pink cat-like pokemon that

had watched Shadow and Aura. Three of the others were gray fairy-like creatures with two tails.

One of them had closed eyes while the two others had golden eyes. The last was a white hedgehog-

like creature with its back covered in green fur, and with a pink flower on each side of its head.

"Let the meeting begin!" the hedgehog-like creature said.

"Eh... Shaymin..." the pink cat said.

"Yes?" the hedgehog, apparently named Shaymin, walked over to the cat.

"I've done a little mistake..." the cat said.

"Oh Mew, what have you done this time?" Shaymin asked.

"I tried to revive that human on my own, but..." Mew stopped talking when he noticed everybody

was staring at him. "...now he's a Pikachu with no memory, with my bless, although, but..."

"MEW! YOU SPOILED EVERYTHING!" all the others screamed.

Aura walked through the town with Shadow on her side. All the other pokemon looked strangely at

Shadow, but the pikachu seemed to not notice.

"So this is your hometown?" he asked.

"Yes, Treasure Town." Aura answered. Suddenly, two pokemon entered the town. One of them was

looking like a pink blob with a fluffy tuft of fur on it's head, long rabbit-like ears and a white belly.

The other was a bird that had a head similar to a note as well as a tail like a metronome, brightly

colored with blue wings and a green also had a white collar.

"Who are they?" Shadow asked when he noticed all the other pokemon turning around to look at

the two pokemon.

"The pink one is Wigglytuff, the guild master of the Wigglytuff guild, and the bird is his his second-

in-command, Chatot." Aura answered, sounding very excited.

"Wigglytuff guild?" Shadow asked.

"Oh. Of course you don't know that." Aura said. "Wigglytuff guild is where you become trained to a

top explorer!" she continued. "That's my dream, but I'm to cowardly to ask if I can join it."

"SILENCE!" Chatot shouted. Whole the town's noise stopped. Everybody stared at Chatot.

"Guild master has an announcement to make." the bird continued. Now everybody stared at

Wigglytuff.

"Today, two old friends visited me in a dream, and they told me to let a pikachu named Shadow and

a riolu named Aura to become members of the guild." the guild master said happily.

"WHAT?" Aura screamed. Then she started dancing around Shadow and screaming: "FINALLY!

MY DREAM HAS BECOME TRUE!"

_He laughed. Finally he was ready to start the collecting of his army. His time as ruler of the world, _

_it was about to start now. With Arceus in a deep sleep, nobody could stop him. Suddenly, he felt a _

_strange feeling. His friend should have seen him now... He noticed what he was thinking at. No! His _

_friend was dead long ago, accidently killed by himself. He sighed._

"_Better start now." he muttered._

Shadow and Aura stood inside the guild, beside Chatot, waiting for Wigglytuff to come out from his

room.

_Meanwhile, inside the room_

Wigglytuff opened a cupboard and took out a golden, glowing orb. Then he opened the door to his

room and came out.

"I found it!" he shouted. Then he dragged Aura and Shadow into the room, closed the door and

locked it. Chatot was left outside. "NOOO!" he screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"


	4. A strange ability

_**A strange ability**_

"Sit down." Wigglytuff pointed at a bed. Shadow and Aura sat down.

"What's this?" Aura asked curiously, and held up a teddiursa doll.

"Oh, Chatot forgot it here. He likes it REALLY much!" Wigglytuff laughed. Then he opened a

window and threw out the doll. "Yes, I didn't want you to come here to watch me throwing Chatot's

doll out of the window. I wanted you to..." he started. Suddenly Shadow heard a voice inside his

head.

"_...become our saviours..." _Shadow shook his head in confusion.

"What's up?" Wigglytuff asked, when he noticed the confused look in the pikachu's face.

"Saviours..." Shadow muttered. "Is that what you want us to become?" Wigglytuff stared at him.

"How is that possible? You must have read my thoughts! But that's impossible, or maybe..." He

looked at the pikachu with a pondering gaze. Shadow heard the same voice again inside his head.

Now he heard that the voice was Wigglytuff's.

"_Is this what Dialga and Palkia meant in my dream? How can a pikachu have such a strange _

_ability?"_

"Are Dialga and Palkia your friends, or who are they? I think I've heard the names before..."

Shadow started, but suddenly a shadow ball destroyed the door, and in came a wolf-like creature.

It's body was a mixture of black and gray colored fur, with black coloration on its lower legs,

clawed feet and a black tail. It had dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which had yellow

scleras and red irises. A mightyena. And in its mouth it was holding Chatot. His wing was bleeding

and he was unconscious. Shadow, Aura and Wigglytuff stared at the mightyena in horror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CHATOT?" Wigglytuff yelled.

"Give me the griseous orb and I won't kill him!" the mightyena said with an evil smile. Wigglytuff

looked at the golden, glowing orb lying on his table.

"Do you mean that one? On the table?" he asked.

"What else?" the mightyena growled.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY IDOLS?" Aura yelled. Then she

used a quick attack against the mightyena. It jumped into the air.

"My name is Mighty." it said. "And your doom has come!"

A/N: Soon the true story starts! And about longer chapters... I don't have energy to write longer, so please don't complain about that! Pokemon doesn't belong to me! /EmeraldEevee97


	5. Mighty, commander of the shadow army

A/N: And here we go again... Please review!

_**Mighty, commander of the shadow army**_

Shadow stared at Mighty. Wigglytuff picked up the griseous orb.

"You want me to give you this? Why do you want it anyway?"

"That's none of your business!" Mighty hissed. "Just give it to me!" Suddenly he turned around.

Aura had been dragging his tail, trying to make him concentrated on something else than the

griseous orb. When Mighty turned around, she immediatly released his tail and looked scared.

Suddenly, a thundershock hit Mighty, making him drop Chatot. It was Shadow.

"Stop that." the pikachu said calmly. Mighty growled.

"Do you think you can command me? I'm one of the four commanders of the shadow army! Oh

crap, that was supposed to be a secret! Me and my big mouth!" Suddenly three other pokemon,

apparently Mighty's friends, entered the room. One of them was a black, humanoid, doll-like

pokemon, with three spikes on its head and a long zigzag-shaped ribbon hanging down from its

head. The other resembled a swirling, purple vortex with green varying in size orbs of light circling

the face. The third was mostly black, with two almond-shaped eye-like markings and a yellow

zigzag line on it's torso, creating the illusion of a face, and a gray cylinder-shaped head with a

yellow band near the top and a single black glaring eye with a yellow iris and a red pupil.

"Mighty, you are the most big-mouthed pokemon I have ever met. Spirit handled the others with his

hypnosis. Take the orb and let's go!" the first one, a female banette said.

"Marionette, I've got small trouble with those two, could you, Dusk and Spirit handle them while I

take the orb?" Mighty growled.

"All right." Marionette answered.

"We'll handle those two easily." the second one, a male dusknoir, apparently named Dusk, said.

"After all we're the other three commanders of the shadow army!" the third, a male spiritomb,

Spirit, said. "Oh, I've got a big mouth too."

"Give me the orb!" Mighty yelled and attacked Wigglytuff. The pink pokemon avoided the attack,

picked up a random pillow laying on the floor, and threw it on the very surprised mightyena.

"Yay! Pillow fight!" he yelled, but then Mighty attacked him again, and took the griseous orb.

"Got it!" he growled, and speeded out of the door, together with the other commanders.

"Let's follow!" Aura said and rushed out of the door together with Shadow. Wigglytuff looked at his

room. It was in a complete mess.

"Oh no, I just finished tidying it!" he sighed.

A/N: OK, see you next time! I accept anonymous reviews too, so please review!


	6. Whitetail

A/N: Hi! I've been to Sweden, so I couldn't update! One more thing: REVIEW!

Shadow: EmeraldEevee97 doesn't own Pokemon, only the characters of this story.

Me: Thank you for doing the disclaimer, Shadow. I often forget.

_**Whitetail**_

There had been three days since Shadow and Aura started following the commanders. They

wer in the middle of a desert, and they had some problems finding the four pokemon.

"I wonder what the shadow army is." Aura said. Shadow was, as so often, lost in his thoughts.

He wanted to know more about his mind reading ability, but he couldn't control it...

"Aura unit to Shadow! Hello, do you hear me?" Aura yelled into his ear.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you, did you say something?"

"..."

Suddenly, a voice yelled: "Hold it right there!" and a pokemon came running from behind them.

It was a brown creature with brown fur, long ears, big brown eyes and a cream-colored collar.

A female eevee. But there was a strange thing. An eevee's tail is normally brown with a cream-

colored tip, but this eevee's tail was snow-white.

"My name's Whitetail." she said. "I heard you talking about the shadow army."

"Yes, do you know anything about it?" Aura asked. Whitetail's smile disappeared.

"It's leader is a pokemon called Giratina, and..."

"Giratina? Isn't that the pokemon that was banished to the distortion world? Has it fleed?"

Aura asked. "Or don't you know?"

"I know far too well." Whitetail muttered. "You see, I accidently realesed him..."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Oh, I see. You touched the sacred stone even if you knew it was forbidden..." Aura muttered.

"It was an accident! Okey... It wasn't. It was my own fault. Satisfied now?" Whitetail answered.

"Yup."

Suddenly, Shadow spotted something. The commanders were about 500 metres in front of them,

and they hadn't noticed the three kids behind them.

"Look!" he said, and pointed. Aura's eyes widened.

"Finally..." she smiled. "We'll give them a fight they'll never forget... Are you with us, Whitetail?"

"If you wish so." Whitetail grinned.

"Go!" Shadow yelled, and they all speeded against the commanders. When they had half

of the way left, Spirit turned around, and spotted them.

"They're coming!" they heard him yell.

"Dive!" Shadow said, and they all three dove into the sand.

"I can't see them anywhere." Dusk said.

"Neither can I." Marionette muttered.

"Spirit! Why did you play a prank on us?" Mighty growled angrily.

"I didn't..." Spirit tried, but Mighty didn't listen.

"We should tell Lord Giratina that Spirit doesn't fit as a commander. He's too unserious!"

"I'm _**NOT**_ unserious!"

Meanwhile, Shadow and the others were preparing a surprise attack. Whitetail was digging

a tunnel, and when they were under the four pokemon, they attacked!

"Thunderbolt!"

"Feint!"

"Bite!"

"See, I told you I was right!" Spirit exclaimed proudly, before Aura kicked the odd keystone,

making him fly several metres away. Whitetail bit Mighty's tail, and when the wolf pokemon was

busy handling the eevee, Shadow grabbed the griseous orb hanging around his neck.

"Retreat!" the pikachu yelled, and they fled into the tunnel. When the commanders tried to follow,

Shadow used a thunderbolt on the roof, making a lot of sand fall down, and the commanders couldn't

follow them!

* * *

In the evening, the trio was resting in a tiny cave. Shadow was now wearing the griseous orb around

his neck, together with a purple scarf given to him by Whitetail. Aura was wearing a blue bow, given to

her by Whitetail too. The eevee herself was wearing a silver necktie.

"This feels like being a real exploration team!" she said.

"We are. We just need a name." Shadow answered.

"We can be Team Saviours, after all, we'll save the world!" Aura said.

"I like that name. But let's sleep. I'm tired." Shadow said. And thus, the new team went to sleep, not

knowing what tomorrow would bring...


	7. Giratina

Yay! It's fun to write this thing!

_**Giratina**_

"So, are we set to go?" Shadow asked.

"Yup! Let's go and take 'em down!" Aura said.

"Taking who down?" Whitetail asked.

"Who do you think? Giratina, of course!" the riolu answered.

"You think three kids can beat HIM?" the shocked eevee yelled.

"Oh, come on, we've done enough if we just find his hiding! That's more than adults expect from kids!" Shadow answered.

"Okey, but how can we find his hiding?" Whitetail asked.

"We'll find the commanders and let them lead us there!" Shadow answered.

"Good plan! Let's go and find 'em!" Aura yelled.

* * *

"Where are they? We've searched everywhere!" Aura muttered. They had been walking for about five hours, and were still stuck in the desert.

"When we get out of here, I'll have some water-types making this a sea!" Whitetail dreamed.

"That's impossible!"

"Don't destroy my dreams!"

"Hey, girls! Stop fighting and look over there!" Shadow yelled. The girls looked. The desert was ending, and a green valley could be seen.

"Yippie! Let's go! The river, here I come!" Whitetail yelled, and speeded off with the speed of a jolteon. The two others sighed and followed her.

* * *

"Ahhh, so nice..." Whitetail said. They were in the valley, and Whitetail was taking a bath in the river. Shadow and Aura were sitting under a tree, planning their next move.

"Where are those commanders hiding?" Aura muttered. "I thought they would rest here but..." Suddenly, the sky darkened, and Whitetail jumped out of the water.

"HELP! The water turned ice cold just like that! Brrr... I'm freezing..." the eevee cried out. Suddenly, they heard steps.

"Hide." Shadow whispered, and they all hid in a bush. Now they could see who was coming. The commanders. And they were not looking very happy.

"Lord Giratina! We're back!" Dusk said. Suddenly, a shadow appeared, and everything became dark. Then a flash, and a pokemon appeared. It had a large gray centipede-like body with six legs. The legs had golden claws. Three golden half-circles circled around the back half of its neck,

and on its back there were two large black wings with red claws. The commanders looked at the pokemon, their faces full of fear, yet they gave the pokemon a respecting look.

"So, did you bring me the griseous orb?" the pokemon asked.

"Sorry, Lord Giratina, but we got tricked by three kids..." Mighty said, sounding very ashamed. Giratina growled, apparently his way of laughing.

"Three kids? I've heard better excuses, but this one was the funniest excuse I've ever heard!" Then he sounded angry again. "Where is the orb?"

"I told you, those kids took it..." Mighty said, only to almost get hit by a shadow claw.

"Then tell me", Giratina growled angrily, "what kind of pokemon those kids were?"

"A pikachu, a riolu, and an eevee with a white tail." Dusk answered. Giratina smiled.

"Oh, that eevee? I know that one. She released me! Well then, go and find them!" The commanders speeded off, back into the desert. Giratina lied down on the grass, and closed his eyes. Suddenly Shadow heard a voice in his head again:

_"They'd better find the kids soon, or they shall be punished! When I have the griseous orb, I'll be powerful enough to..." _Suddenly, Giratina got to his feet and shot a hyper beam against their hiding! The three kids avoided the attack, only to make Giratina spot them. He smiled.

"So, one of you have the mind reading ability? I could sense when you tried to break into my mind... However, I don't know who of you has the ability... I'd better kill you all, so you won't cause me any trouble in the future..."

* * *

A/N: Looks like trouble to me...

Aura: Pokemon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97...

Shadow: ...only the characters in this story.

Whitetail: Eeek! Will we be all right? See ya in the next chapter!

Giratina: Don't forget to review, or my commanders shall teach you a lesson...

Shadow, Aura and Whitetail: WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?

Giratina: See ya!


	8. Saved

Giratina: Okey, the author went to school, so who'll write the next chapter? I will because I'm the main antagonist!

Shadow: No, I will, because I'm the main protagonist!

Aura: No, I will, because I'm the main female protagonist!

Whitetail: No, I will, because... because... hm... Without me Giratina would never have been freed, thus this story wouldn't exist!

Everyone else: ...

Me: I'm back! I'll write the next chapter now! Hey, what's with you guys? Giratina, do the...

Giratina: I know. The disclaimer. Pokemon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters in this story! Satisfied now?

Me: Yup, good work. Go into my brother's room while I write, I don't want to be disturbed, so be quiet, okey?

Everyone: Okey...

Giratina: (quietly) ...not.

* * *

_**Saved by gods**_

"K-kill us?" the scared Whitetail said. Shadow looked at the griseous orb around his neck. Now his ability had been triggered, the only problem was it had happened in wrong time and place. Giratina roared.

"I shall finish you!" He started charging a hyper beam.

"I'm happy you were my friend to the end, Shadow..." Aura said calmly.

"Oh, come on, it's not the end yet!" Shadow yelled.

"Honestly, what could happen? The gods of Time and Space come and save us? Impossible!" Aura answered. Suddenly, two portals opened. From the blue portal, a dinosaur-like pokemon emerged. It was mostly dark blue, with some light blue stripes on it. It had a metallic chestplate with

a blue diamond in the center, and a metallic, somewhat wing-like structure on its back. On its head, there was a metallic crest with two horns, and also two fang-like horns around its mouth. From the purple portal, another dinosaur-like pokemon emerged. It was mostly light purple, with

some darker stripes on it. It also had two pearls on its shoulder, and wings on its back.

"Oh my God..." Aura said.

"The impossible just became possible..." Whitetail said.

"Palkia! Handle him!" the blue pokemon yelled. The light purple pokemon speeded of against Giratina and knocked him over, making his hyper beam hit a rock instead of his original goal. Shadow stared at them. Dialga and Palkia... They were the ones telling Wigglytuff he should let

him and Aura join the guild, if he hadn't mistaken... Were these pokemon actually legendary? The blue pokemon (Shadow guessed it was Dialga) flew over to the three kids.

"Are you all right? Shadow, Aura and Whitetail, if I've not mistaken?" Dialga said. They stared at Dialga. How could he know their names?

* * *

Me: Finally! It became a bit short, but...

Giratina: ROAAAAR!

My brother: HEEELP!

Me: Oh no! Got to go! (runs off) GIRATINA!

Shadow: Review!

Aura: Or face EmeraldEevee97's wrath!

Me: (runs in with a battle ax) WHERE IS HE!

Whitetail: And you don't want that!


	9. Shadow's power

A/N: I'm tired and a bit sick... But that doesn't stop me from writing!

Shadow: You know the disclaimer.

_**Shadow's power**_

The three kids looked at Dialga. The Lord of Time smiled.

"Climb onto my back." he ordered. Aura and Whitetail quickly did as instructed. Shadow looked at Palkia and Giratina. The two dragons were fighting fiercely, and it seemed like Giratina had decided to try killing Palkia instead of the kids. Palkia, however, was not going to let that happen.

"Shadow! Come on!" the girls yelled. Shadow hurried to get up.

"Palkia! It's enough!" Dialga yelled. "I've got the kids!" The Lord of Space let go of his enemy and used his power to control space in order to trap Giratina in something that looked like a big bubble. Giratina, however, was not going to stop the fight that fast, and broke out of the bubble.

"So now you're gonna flee, huh?" he growled angrily. Palkia landed next to Dialga, and the both dragons, together with the kids, vanished. Right then, the commanders came running into the valley.

"Lord Giratina! We couldn't find them! We've searched everywhere, except in this valley!" Spirit exclaimed. "Hey, Giratina, why do you look so angry? Hey, d-don't tell me that shadow claw i-is for us..."

* * *

Shadow looked around. They were now inside something that seemed to look like some old ruins.

"Dialga! Palkia! Oh thank Arceus you're back safe!" a fenimine voice yelled. Shadow saw a gray fairy-like pokemon with golden eyes and a magenta head levitating in front of them. He slided down from Dialga's back, only to be followed by his teammates. Aura landed on the ground very elegantly beside him, but when Whitetail tried to do the same, she just fell down.

"Whoa!" she yelled and landed on Aura.

"Hey, watch out!" Aura hissed.

"Oh, you got the kids too! Amazing!" the fairy yelled.

"This is Mesprit, the Being of Emotions. Be careful to touch her, she may make all your emotions dissappear." Dialga said.

"That happened to Giratina, right?" Whitetail muttered.

"This is no time for bad jokes!" Palkia hissed. Whitetail got scared and hid behind Dialga's front leg. Suddenly, two other gray fairy-like pokemon came flying into the room. The first one's head was cyan colored, and he had the same golden eyes as Mesprit. The other's head was yellow, and his eyes were closed.

"This is Azelf, the Being of Willpower. Don't hurt him, he may take your willpower." Dialga said and looked at the one with the cyan head.

"And this is Uxie, the Being of Knowledge. If you look into his eyes, your memory will be erased completely." Dialga looked at the one with the closed eyes.

"Shadow, I just want you to know I have **NOTHING **to do with your memory loss, or your transformation into a pokemon! **NOTHING!**" Uxie sounded very serious, Shadow thought, but he wasn't completely sure if he lied or not. Maybe he should try to... Yes! Shadow focused, and...

_"I hope this kid will help us. Since he has the mind reading ability, he'll be very useful to us. Maybe it's good Mew failed in giving him his memory back, since otherwise..." _Suddenly Shadow felt a big pain in his head. Uxie smiled.

"Don't you EVER dare to try reading my thoughts again, otherwise I can't promise to keep my eyes closed when you're close by!" Uxie smirked. Mesprit flew over to Shadow.

"If you want, I can teach you how to control that magnificent ability of yours! You can do so much with mind reading! You can read thoughts and, if you're well-trained, you may be able to enter another being's mind and eventually see their biggest secrets! You also can hurt others by attacking their mind, but that's nothing I want to teach you. That's Giratina's ways of teaching, not mine." the Being of Emotion told him.

"Giratina ALSO has the mind reading ability?" Shadow became surprised.

"Only beings with that ability can sense when someone is reading your mind. If you would read Aura's or Whitetail's mind, they would sense nothing. But if you read for example my mind, I'll sense it directly and block my mind from you." Mesprit said.

"Does Giratina train others in reading minds?" Shadow asked, actually not knowing why he asked that question, but all the legendaries became very shocked of some unknown reason. Suddenly a pink cat-like creature with a long tail came flying into the room.

"He does, and I'm sure of that, since..." the cat started, but Mesprit hit him in the head with one of her tails.

"Shut up, Mew! It's Shadow you're talking to, not someone else!" she hissed.

"Shadow? Whoops! Forget everything I said! I have no clue about if Giratina trains others in mind reading!" Mew yelled. Suddenly Shadow came to think of when he read Uxie's mind. It was because of this creature he had no memory! Mew seemed to understand what Shadow was thinking, and he laughed nervously.

"It was an accident, sorry..." Mew said. Shadow gave the cat one last angry glare, before he turned over to Mesprit.

"Please tell me, who am I? You all seem to know, but why don't you tell me? I only know I once was a human and my name is Shadow, nothing more!" Shadow fell to his knees. Mesprit gave him a glare full of pain.

"We can not tell you much, but we can give you some information." she answered. "Everyone, sit down, and I'll tell everything from the beginning..."

* * *

Shadow: Yay! Finally I may learn something about my past!

Giratina: Review, or face my wrath!

Me: I'm tired to death! That was SO long! Phew!


	10. Mesprit's story

A/N: Review or I'll... Okey, you don't wanna know...

_**Mesprit's story**_

"You sure I should tell everything from the beginning? Really sure?" Mesprit asked.

"Yes! I told you four times already!" Shadow yelled at her. The Being of Emotion laughed and landed on the ground between Uxie and Azelf. Mew was flying around the room, waiting for Mesprit to start telling the story. Aura was sitting beside Shadow, and on the other side of her, Palkia was lying on the ground, apparently asleep. Dialga was lying on the ground on the other side of Shadow. Whitetail was fast asleep on Dialga's back. Shadow was sure she was asleep, since he heard her snoring. The Lord of Time did not seem to enjoy to have a snoring eevee on his back.

"All right!" Mesprit said. "Let's start! Mew flew over to Palkia and landed on his back, looking very excited. Shadow also was a bit excited, but Mesprit was looking like she was going to tell something she had told thousands of times before.

"Well, in the beginning, there was nothing." Mesprit stated. Dialga started laughing, but Shadow became angry.

"You're supposed to tell my story, not about how world's creation!" he hissed angrily. Mesprit looked at him and tried to look serious.

"But you wanted me to tell everything from the beginning!" she said, trying not to laugh. Shadow had nothing to say against that.

"Have you ever heard about world's creation?" the fairy asked.

"No."

"In that case, you should listen!" Mesprit said. Shadow sighed. It seemed like he was going to hear something else than what he wanted to hear.

"From that nothing, an egg appeared." Mesprit continued her story, "From the egg, a pokemon appeared. The pokemon, being a female, named herself Arceus." Shadow was now a lot more interested. He didn't know anything about this, and it sounded interesting. Mesprit continued.

"Arceus looked around, and saw the emptiness of everything around her. Thus, she decided to change that emptiness into something." Shadow decided to try breaking into Mesprit's mind, so carefully as he could. He wanted to know more about Arceus. It was stupid, but he tried. Suddenly, Shadow broke into Mesprit's mind, and everything went black.

* * *

Suddenly, Shadow was standing in the middle of nothing. He turned around, and spotted someone behind him. He tried to get himself there. That was not easy, however, since there was nothing to walk on. Shadow tried his best, and made it close enough to see the creature better. It was a white creature, looking a bit like a horse, with a golden wheel around it, and golden hooves. Suddenly, the creature spoke. It's fenimine voice was very beautiful, making Shadow a bit infatuated for some seconds.

"How empty. But that shall change now!" the creature said, and a bright light came from the wheel around her body. Shadow was already confused, but he became even more confused when three lights appeared in front of the white creature. One of them was dark blue, one was light purple, and the last was as red as blood. Suddenly the lights started taking shapes. The blue light became Dialga, the purple light became Palkia, and the red light became Giratina. Shadow became a bit shocked when the Renegade Pokemon appeared from the light.

"Dialga! Palkia! Why don't you attack him?" he yelled. Dialga and Palkia didn't seem to hear him. That was enough for Shadow.

"Thunderbolt!" he yelled and used the said attack against Giratina. The attack went right through Giratina's body, and the he didn't even notice the shocked pikachu. Instead he turned his head to the white creature.

"Who are you? And do you happen to know who I am?" he asked the white creature. The white creature looked happy when he spoke to her.

"I am Arceus, the creator of you three, and the one that will create something of this emptiness." she answered. She turned to Dialga. "Your name is Dialga, and you are the Lord of Time." Arceus turned to Palkia. "Your name is Palkia, and you are the Lord of Space." The two dragons looked satisfied to know that. Arceus turned to Giratina. "Your name is Giratina, and you are the Lord of Antimatter, the opposite to what Dialga's and Palkia's powers create together." Suddenly, more lights appeared. One yellow, one magenta, and one cyan light, and from them the lake pokemon appeared. After Arceus gave them their names and told them about their abilities, she started to speak once again.

"Now, I ask you; Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, will you help me, your creator, creating this emptiness into something beautiful?" the creator asked. The Lake Trio nodded in agreement. The Dragon Trio also seemed to agree.

"Excuse me!" Shadow said. Nobody noticed him. "Excuse me!" he said a bit louder. Nobody still noticed him. "EXCUSE ME!" he yelled, and STILL nobody noticed him. "Oh god, are they deaf?" he muttered. Suddenly he felt a big pain in his head, and everything disappeared.

* * *

"Shadow! You STUPID little pikachu! What did you think you were doing?" Mesprit yelled at him. Shadow opened his eyes. Mesprit was glaring angrily at him, and Aura was giving him a worried look.

"What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"You entered Mesprit's mind without her noticing, and that's why she's angry." Palkia said.

"But I thought you had to be well-trained to do that!" the surprised Shadow said.

"You're a prodigy in mind-reading, Shadow. No one is able to enter someone elses mind without training many years. I've heard you could read minds when you were a human, but anyway..." Dialga said. Aura suddenly turned around.

"I can sense a powerful aura coming closer." she said. Suddenly, the wall shattered, and Giratina flew in, only to be followed by the commanders.

"Finally I found you! I came here to take back what belongs to me!" he growled, and his red eyes glowed of fury.

* * *

A/N: Just review and it'll be fine.


	11. Escape to Treasure Town

**_Escape to Treasure Town_**

"Oh crap." Dialga said. Mew waved his tail nervously as the Lord of Antimatter looked around the room, his eyes first stopping at Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. Mesprit looked back at the dragon, her eyes full of fury. When Giratina was about to turn away she spoke: "Why, Giratina? Why are you doing this?" Giratina ignored the fairy talking to him, and turned to watch Mew. That was enough for the scared pink cat. He used Metronome against Giratina, and it turned out to become a Draco Meteor. Giratina hissed angrily when the attack hit him.

"Mew, you little fool!" he hissed and with that attacked the poor little Mew. However, Mew is not as helpless as he looks. He avoided the angry dragon's attack, and banged him in the head with Iron Tail. While the others just stared at the event, Shadow decided to do something.

"Discharge!" he yelled and used the said attack against Giratina. Giratina avoided the attack, and suddenly Shadow was staring right into his eyes. The fury in Giratina's eyes vanished for a second, and Shadow thought he just could see sadness and pain in the legendary's eyes. While Giratina just stared at Shadow, Dialga and Palkia took the chance to attack, and knocked him over. The sadness in the Renegade Pokemon's eyes vanished, and the fury returned.

"If you honestly think you can defeat Lord Giratina you're stupid!" Spirit laughed. Whitetail used a Shadow Ball against him, and it hit. "Ouch!" the spiritomb said.

"I think **you **are the stupid one!" the eevee said and twitched her tail. "If Giratina's commander has problems with tiny and cute little me, what chances does Giratina have against Dialga and Palkia?" she continued. Just then Dialga and Palkia were knocked to the ground by Giratina.

"Well, that chance!" Spirit laughed. Whitetail didn't look very happy with that answer, but she ignored Spirit and turned to Aura, who was shaking of fear.

"Snap out of it, girl! We're Team Saviours, and we have to do something!" Whitetail said. Shadow looked at her. Her willpower seemed to be a lot stronger now than when they met Giratina the last time. He nodded.

"Yes. We shall not give up now." Aura looked at her teammates.

"If Shadow is with me, I'll try." she said.

"Oh, is that the start of romance...?" Whitetail said.

"Shut up." Aura said. The three kids speeded off against Giratina. Whitetail used Shadow Ball in order to distract Giratina. Meanwhile, Aura attempted to get onto Giratina's back.

"I'm here!" she yelled. "Come and get me if you can!" Giratina noticed Aura on his back and roared angrily.

"Stupid kids!" he hissed. "I defeated the Lords of Time and Space, and now three kids are trying to stand up to me! Hey, wait, where's the third one?" Shadow laughed quietly. Giratina hadn't noticed him sitting on his head, loading a really powerful Discharge. Aura slided down from Giratina's back.

"Now!" she yelled.

"What? What do you mean?" Giratina hissed, since he still hadn't noticed Shadow. Shadow charged the Discharge some more seconds, and then he unleashed it. Giratina let out a cry of pain, and noticed the pikachu on his head. He shook his head, making Shadow fall off. Shadow, however, was prepared for that, and landed elegantly on his feet. Giratina stared at the griseous orb, hanging around Shadow's neck. He laughed.

"So, you have what belongs to me? Give me the griseous orb, and I shall spare your lifes." Suddenly, Dusk grabbed Aura and Whitetail. The eevee and the riolu both tried to break out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Oh, crap, he's stronger than Spirit." Whitetail said angrily.

"I heard that!" Spirit yelled from the other side of the room, where he and Marionette were keeping the lake trio and Mew away from the situation. Mighty walked over to Shadow.

"You heard what he said." he growled. "All of you will die if you refuse to give him the orb." Shadow looked around the room. Dialga and Palkia were the only ones that were not hold back, but they were too weak to move. Everyone else was hold back.

"All right. I'll give it to you." he said, and put down the orb on the ground. Mighty picked it up, and ran over to Giratina.

"Here, Lord Giratina." he growled, and gave Giratina the orb. As soon as he had given the orb to Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon's form started changing. His body became more serpentine and his wings formed into six black streamers with a red spike on each. His mouth now was covered by the head plates, and his legs became spikes.

"Finally!" he growled. "I have returned to my Origin Forme! The first time in the real world since I was banished!" Shadow just stared at Giratina for a moment, until his willpower grew strong enough for him to speak.

"Release my friends!" he yelled. Giratina laughed.

"I told you to spare your lifes if you gave me the griseous orb. But I didn't say I would release them!" Shadow stared at Giratina. He had fallen for Giratina's lie! At the same time, Dialga and Palkia got up.

"Giratina, you fool! I understand if you dare to attack legendaries, since you're a legendary yourself, but how dare you trick an innocent child?" Dialga growled angrily.

"Bye. We're retreating now." Palkia said. The pearls started growling, and a bright light surrounded everyone, except Giratina and the commanders, and then, they disappeared.

"No! They escaped again! But the next time, I'll get them!" Giratina growled.

"Were are we?" Spirit asked.

"Stupid! Don't you even know that? Of course not, you're just a stupid stone!" Giratina answered. "This is the place where legendaries gathered thousands of years ago, during the time of fullmoon. Before I started my plan of taking over the world..." He stopped talking and silently thought about that time, before whispering so quietly, so no one except himself heard: "Before I lost all what was dear to me... My friend... My child... And my love..."

* * *

"Wohoo! Back in my hometown!" Aura yelled. There had been a few hours since Palkia warped them to Treasure Town, and now the legendaries were resting in the Wigglytuff Guild, while she, Shadow and Whitetail were walking around the town.

"Where are you living, Whitetail? We've been so busy with the Shadow Army and things like that, so I forgot asking you." Shadow said. Whitetail stared at him.

"We'd better talk about it later." she said. Then she ran over to the Kecleon Shop and started asking what kind of food they had for sale. Shadow looked at Whitetail. Was her past a secret? Then, why?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I was busy with a certain game called "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time"! It's the third time I finish it!

Shadow: Pokemon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97!

Aura: Just me, Shadow, Whitetail, and some other characters!

Whitetail: Next chapter will be full of secrets! See ya! And of course...

Giratina: ...Review!


	12. Secrets and a dream

A/N: About the reviews for the last chapter... _**Giratina's child ISN'T Shadow, since Shadow really is a human!**_

Whitetail: TELL ME WHO'S GIRATINA'S CHILD!

Me: I'm not gonna spoil the story!

_**Secrets and a dream**_

Team Saviours returned to the guild in the evening, since the girls had been shopping a lot of junk, and bought it for Shadow's money. Then they went to Spinda's Café, and used a lot of Shadow's money, just to buy drinks they didn't really like. So when they finally came back, Shadow was without money, and a bit angry. The girls were laughing and eating ice cream.

"Bedtime!" Aura said. Whitetail nodded.

"I'm tired too." she said. Shadow yawned. Suddenly Chatot came out from Wigglytuff's room.

"Throwing my precious teddiursa doll out of the window! I hate when he does things like that." he muttered angrily. "Oh, but isn't it Shadow? And Aura too!" he said when he noticed them, and rised his wing to greet them. Shadow and Aura gasped. On his wing, there was a big scar.

"That's from when Mighty..." Aura started. Chatot nodded.

"I may never be able to fly again because of that mightyena. He will pay for his deeds!" he said angrily. Shadow felt fury building inside him. Chatot was just one pokémon damaged for the rest of his life because of the shadow army. If Giratina would succed with his evil plans, many pokémon would die, and many would receive scars for life, like Chatot.

"Where will we sleep?" Whitetail asked.

"You'll sleep in the room of Team Smaragde, a team that gratuated from the guild some time ago." Chatot said. "The legendaries are there waiting for you. It is that way." He rised his wing and pointed the direction, and the team walked in.

* * *

"Can you tell us about your past now, Whitetail?" Shadow asked. They were now inside the room, together with the legendaries. However, only Team Saviours were awake.

"Yeah! I wanna hear too!" Aura said.

"All right." Whitetail sighed. "In the deep mountains, there is a valley named 'The Valley of The Eevee Clan'. In that valley, The Eevee Clan lives. The clan is mostly eevees, but there are seven leaders. Sea the vaporeon. Thunder the jolteon. Flame the flareon. Sun the espeon. Moon the umbreon. Leaf the leafeon. And Snow the glaceon. There was an old prophecy, sounding like this_: Whitetailed being, daughter of darkness and light. Guardian of aura, reborn again and again. Human and Pokémon at once, shadowed past. The three will be the Saviours of the world_. The leaders had heard it since they were born. Then, one day, Leaf returned from a walk with an egg. 'It didn't look like a normal egg', she said. Then it hatched... into me. The leaders saw my white tail,and thought I was part of the prophecy. So they took care of me. However, most of the other kids taunted me, because of my tail. So one day I got tired of being taunted. I fled from my clan, and wandered the world, searching for my meaning. And I accidently released Giratina and now you know the rest." Whitetail yawned. "Good night." she said, and started sleeping.

"Good night." Aura said and started sleeping. Shadow also started sleeping. But not without dreams...

* * *

_Shadow looked around himself. He recognised the place. It was where they had been before they fled to Treasure Town. But something was different. It was not a ruin. It was a majestic hall, filled of pokémon as majestic as the hall itself. In front of the pokémon, Arceus stood._

_"The humans are not a threat. They are our friends." she said. A lucario was standing beside Arceus. _"Strange. Lucarios are not legendary." _Shadow thought, since he guessed the pokémon in the hall were legendaries._

_"Master Arceus, I don't really like what you're thinking..." the lucario said._

_"My dear friends, I understand if you don't trust the humans. But try to give them a chance." Arceus said. The lucario twitched her ears with an unsatisfied look. All of sudden, everything vanished, the hall, and also the pokémon in it. Now Shadow was standing on a cliff. It was night-time, and the stars were shining in the sky. Suddenly, he could see two figures flying in the sky, coming closer and closer. When they came close enough for Shadow to see them, the pikachu became a bit surprised. It was Arceus and, right behind her, Giratina in his Origin Forme. Shadow rushed into a bush when he understood the legendaries were going to land on the cliff. The both legendaries landed, and Arceus started speaking._

_"My dear Giratina, why did the humans come to our land? It was so peaceful before they came, but now... The humans are trying to chase us pokémon away from our home... Stupid me! Aura was right! We should have driven them away while we had the chance!" Shadow was surprised by two things. Arceus calling Giratina "my dear", and her talking about someone named Aura. Giratina smiled._

_"My dear, we can still drive them away! We can destroy their homes and villages! That should make them get that pokémon and humans are not supposed to live in the same land! And this land is the pokémon's! The humans can go and find an another land on the other edge of the sea, and stay there!" Arceus sighed when she heard Giratina's words._

_"Someone may get hurt..."_

_"Do you CARE about the humans, Arceus?"_

_"Human or pokémon... It doesn't really matter who it is that gets hurt..."_

_"I don't get your ways of thinking, my dear, but it doesn't matter..." Giratina said, before flying closer to her and gently kissing her. Shadow just sat in the bush with his mouth wide open when that happened. Suddenly, everything vanished again. _"Not **again**!" _Shadow thought. He was back in the hall, with all legendaries there. However, something had changed. Arceus was standing in front of everyone, together with the lucario, but in front of her Dialga and Palkia were standing, both of them holding Giratina, now in his Altered Forme, who was trying to break free from their grips._

_"How could you do this, Giratina?" Arceus asked, her voice filled with a mix of sadness and fury._

_"You are the ruler of everything! It feels unfair to me that YOU decide everything! YOU! Never anyone else! That's why I..." Giratina started._

_"...Why you tried to kill me and almost succeded? Giratina, I won't forgive you for what you've done, though you were so kind once!" Arceus finished angrily. "Finish him!" she yelled angrily. Dialga and Palkia started charging some attacks, however, Giratina used Shadow Force, and suddenly appeared behind Arceus._

_"You tried to punish me, so now I will punish you!" he hissed, and shot a Hyper Beam on a glass door, revealing an egg. The egg was looking very odd, it was white with golden stripes on one side, and on the other side it was black with red stripes._

_"Don't!" Arceus yelled when Giratina picked up the egg._

_"I have the same right to take the egg as you!" Giratina hissed, and smiled evílly. "This will be your punishment!" he said before using Shadow Force and vanishing. Arceus just stared at the spot where Giratina had been standing._

_"How could you, Giratina?" she whispered quietly, and almost started crying. "HOW COULD YOU?" Shadow just stared at the whole thing, getting more and more confused, but then, Arceus spoke again. "Aura, you have to find Giratina. I don't want my unborn child to be harmed!" The lucario nodded._

_"I will find him, Lady Arceus." she said, before running out of the hall. Then, everything vanished(again!), and Shadow was standing in a forest, in the middle of night. It was raining, and Shadow got all wet. _"Oh, great." _was everything he could say. Suddenly, Aura (the lucario, not the riolu) rushed past him. He decided to follow. They ran through the forest, and Aura stopped by an abyss._

_"He has to be SOMEWHERE..." she muttered. Then a voice was heard. Giratina's voice._

_"I'm right here!" he yelled. He was standing on the other side of the abyss, holding the egg in the air._

_"Don't throw it!" Aura yelled._

_"I'm not going to throw it, if you return to Arceus, and tell her you didn't find me!" the renegade laughed._

_"How can you do such a thing to your own child?"_

_"It's not my child. It's Arceus's child!"_

_"It's your child too!" the lucario cried out desperatly. Giratina laughed. Aura stared at him angrily. "Feather! I need your help!" she yelled. Suddenly, a pidgeot came flying from the sky. Aura jumped onto his back, and he flew to the other side of the abyss. Then Feather flew back into the sky._

_"So, you're still trying to stop me?" Giratina laughed. Then Aura kicked him, making him drop the egg. It landed so close to the abyss, Shadow almost thought it was about to fall down. Aura quickly picked the egg up._

_"Phew! It's all right!" she said. Then, Giratina attacked her from behind, making her drop the egg. And it fell, deep into the abyss..._

"Shadow! Wake up!" Aura (the riolu this time) yelled. Shadow opened his eyes. Everyone was sitting around him, giving him worried looks.

"You all right?" Whitetail asked.

"You struggled in your sleep, so we guessed you were having a nightmare. You scared us so much so when you didn't wake up Aura almost started crying of worry!" Dialga explained.

"I didn't cry!" Aura yelled at the Ruler of Time.

"You did!" Whitetail laughed. Aura jumped onto the eevee, and they started to fight playfully. Shadow thought about the dream.

"Dialga, did Arceus and Giratina have a child?" he asked. He couldn't hold himself, he wanted to know it so much. Whitetail just started laughing.

"Oh my god, Shadow! That's a strange question! Arceus is light, and Giratina is darkness! A completely ridiculous idea!" Dialga looked at Shadow.

"How did you know about the egg that never hatched?" he hissed.

* * *

A/N: Looks like I finished yet one chapter!

Whitetail: Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters of this story!

Shadow: Review!

Aura: **Why the hell is there a lucario with the same name as me in this story?**

Me: See ya in the next chapter!


	13. Preparing for Sky Peak

A/N: Is there anyone else out there waiting for Black and White? I guess so. While I wait, I'm gonna write another chapter.

Shadow: Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97...

Aura: ...only the characters of this story!

Whitetail: (Why do we say this every chapter?) Review!

_**Preparing for Sky Peak**_

"The egg that never hatched? What's that?" Aura asked. Dialga growled angrily, before saying: "Get out! I want to talk with Shadow without you disturbing me!" Aura looked angry, but walked out of the room together with Whitetail.

"Mew, you too!" Mesprit said.

"What? What have I done to you?" Mew asked.

"Get out! You can ask the guild members for some candy! Just LEAVE!" Azelf yelled.

"I want candy, but still..." Mew started.

"I'll erase your memory if you don't leave now!" Uxie said. Mew hurried out of the room. "That worked." Uxie smirked.

"Why don't you want him here?" Shadow asked.

"What? Expect he's annoying, crazy, and goes hyper if he eats too much candy? If he would hear what we're going to tell you, whole the world would know it in five minutes." Dialga said.

"About your question..." Mesprit said. "How did you learn about the egg?"

"I dreamt about it." Shadow answered.

"Dreamt? Hm... I guess you read someone's mind while you were asleep..." Palkia said.

"But that's strange! Because..." Shadow started.

"What?" Azelf asked.

* * *

"WHAT?" everyone yelled. Shadow just had told them about the scene between Giratina and Arceus.

"That was strange..." Dialga muttered.

"Yeah, I never knew their relationship was THAT close! OK, it must have been even more close if we think about the egg..." Mesprit started.

"Mesprit! There's a kid here! Stop that!" Dialga hissed. "And what Mesprit said isn't what I was thinking about. I thought that you read someone's thoughts in this room, but no one in the room knew about it!"

"It could have been Mew..." Shadow started.

"No, it can't. I know Mew far too well. If he would have seen that, everyone in the world would have known it in five minutes!" Dialga answered.

"But if I got what you said right..." Shadow started.

"I'm pretty sure you read Giratina's mind." Dialga said.

"But Giratina isn't here, is he?" Shadow asked.

"No. But somehow you must have read Giratina's mind even if he's so far away... Not even I can do that, although I'm really good at mind reading!" Mesprit answered.

"I don't think he needs your lessons, Mesprit." Azelf stated.

"That's the first time for years I agree with you." Mesprit said.

* * *

"What will be our next move?" Aura asked.

"I'm pretty sure Giratina is recruiting pokémon to his army right now." Dialga said.

"How CAN someone join him?" Whitetail asked.

"Well... I guess he's telling some he'll kill someone dear to them if they won't join him, maybe he says he'll give them a huge reward, and some pokémon, like outlaws, join him by free will." Palkia said.

"But that's cruel!" Aura said.

"It's Giratina's ways." Mesprit said.

"But we will also gather pokémon. LEGENDARY pokémon to be exact." Azelf said.

"We'll start tomorrow, by going to Sky Peak, where we will find Shaymin." Uxie said.

"We should go to Treasure Town and prepare ourselves!" Mew stated.

"Yup. But I need some money. Aura and Whitetail bought so much yesterday." Shadow said.

"We can go to the Duskull Bank and take out some money!" Aura said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Whitetail yelled and rushed out of the guild.

"Wait! Do you even know where the bank is?" Aura yelled. Too late. Whitetail was already gone.

"Oh, great. Now she'll get lost. We have to go and find her!" Shadow said and rushed out.

"Wait, Shadow! You don't know where the bank is rather!" Aura yelled. "Oh, great." she said when she noticed he was gone.

* * *

"This is great! Just GREAT! I'm lost in this place!" Whitetail muttered. It was the third time she passed the same ice cream shop, and finally she started getting that she was lost. Suddenly, a lot of pokémon turned their heads to the same direction. Whitetail also turned head to see what everyone was looking at, and when she did, she stared at it. It was no one else than the commanders of the shadow army! Whitetail quickly hid behind the ice cream shop.

"Pokémon of Treasure Town! You all want to be rich, do you?" Marionette spoke loudly, and the noise of the talking pokémon stopped. Whitetail looked at the banette. This was what Dialga guessed! But he had not thought of them reaching Treasure Town this fast!

"Of course we wanna be rich! Everyone wants to!" a zangoose said. Many other pokémon nodded.

"How do we become rich? We have to do some work, right? In that case, I won't be in." a snorlax said.

"It's not that heavy, if you're good in fighting." Mighty growled.

"What do you want us to do?" a froslass asked.

"Join the shadow army!" Spirit yelled.

"No one here knows what the shadow army is, stupid Spirit!" Dusk hissed.

"Haven't they watched TV?"

"WE HAVEN'T BEEN ON TV YET!" Dusk yelled.

"I JOINED THIS THING BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE ON TV, AND NOW YOU SAY WERE NOT ON TV?" Spirit screamed.

"Who teached Spirit Hyper Voice?" Marionette asked.

"At least it wasn't me." Mighty answered.

"Hey, is anyone gonna tell us about the shadow army?" a pidgeotto asked.

"WE'RE GONNA RULE THE WORLD!" Spirit screamed.

"You can stop screaming. They'll hear you anyway." Dusk said. While the commanders were speaking, Whitetail tried to sneak away. Just then, Shadow came walking down the street. Too bad, he didn't notice the commanders before Mighty noticed him.

"Hey! Check out who's over there!" the mightyena howled and speeded off against Shadow. Whitetail was the one who reacted first. She jumped onto Mighty's back, and used Bite. Shadow quickly used Iron Tail against him. The mightyena let out a howl of pain, and shook off Whitetail. The eevee landed on her back, and while he had the chance, Mighty grabbed her throat.

"Hey, let me off!" Whitetail yelled.

"Your end has come!" Mighty laughed, and started biting harder.

"It can't end like this!" Whitetail thought. "I haven't even found my purpose yet!" Shadow just stood still. What could he do? Mighty would kill Whitetail anyway! There was nothing he could do! Suddenly, a strange thing happened. Whitetail's tail glowed black for a second, and then the entire eevee just vanished! Mighty became so shocked, he just ran back to the other commanders, and hid behind Dusk.

"She's a ghost, a shadow!" he howled.

"Hey, everyone of us is a ghost too!" Dusk said. Shadow looked around himself. Whitetail truly HAD disappeared! She was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the eevee just appeared in front of him. Her neck was bloody, but she lived.

"Whitetail! Where did you disappear?" he yelled.

"I-I-I... disappeared?" she whispered. Suddenly, the commanders walked closer to them.

"You two will die here!" Mighty hissed.

"Lord Giratina may not be here, but we won't lose to you two!" Spirit said. The four pokémon prepared to attack, when a roar was heard. They all turned their heads to see. What they saw shocked them...

* * *

Whitetail: I HATE chapters that end that way!

Me: This is EmeraldEevee97, now signing off!


	14. Reshiram and Zekrom

A/N: Finally I got to do the next chapter!

* * *

_**Reshiram and Zekrom**_

The roar came from a pokémon. It was a big, white dragon pokémon with blue eyes. It was flying above them. Mighty and the others froze when they saw the pokémon.

"I-I've never seen a pokémon like that one before!" Spirit said in fear.

"What IS that?" Mighty growled. The dragon shot a Fire Blast attack on Mighty's tail, which started burning. The mightyena started running around, yelling: "HOT, HOT, HOT!" Spirit started laughing at Mighty. He shouldn't have done that. Mighty put his tail in Spirit's face, making the spiritomb scream.

"OUCH! STOP THAT!" he yelled, and retired into the odd keystone. Suddenly, a Thunder hit him. He immediatly got out of the stone, and yelled: "You stupid pikachu! That HURTS!"

"It wasn't me!" Shadow said.

"Then, WHO was it?" Mighty asked.

"I think it was that one." Dusk said and pointed into the air. Everyone looked up. It was another dragon pokémon, a black one with red eyes.

"AAAAAAAAH! RUN!" Spirit screamed.

"That's the first good idea you've ever had, Spirit." Marionette said, before screaming: "RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!" All the commanders ran out of the town, Mighty with his tail still burning. Whitetail laughed at them. The black pokémon landed on the ground.

"You two are lucky. If I wouldn't have appeared, you would have been done for!" she said. (She was a female, Shadow heard that on the voice.) The white pokémon also landed on the ground.

"You? In case you didn't notice I was the one that put the mightyena's tail on fire!" he hissed. (Same as above.)

"Maybe, but I was the one that scared them away!" the black one said.

"Are you picking a fight with me, Zekrom?" the white one hissed.

"Maybe, Reshiram. Maybe." Zekrom said, clearly trying to irritate Reshiram. Reshiram hissed angrily.

"Stupid girl! Don't pick fights with me!" he said, and was just about to attack Zekrom, when someone yelled: "Hi! Reshiram and Zekrom!" The both dragons turned around, only to see Aura standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Whitetail asked.

"I came searching for two friends that always hurry too much, and then end up in trouble!" Aura laughed.

"You don't even KNOW how much trouble we had!" Whitetail muttered, before asking: "How do you know that couple?"

"WE'RE **NOT** A COUPLE!" Reshiram and Zekrom yelled angrily.

"Reshiram and Zekrom are friends of mine, right?" Aura said. The two dragons nodded.

"Yes, we're Lady Aura's friends." Reshiram said.

"LADY AURA'S?" Shadow and Whitetail yelled.

"Stop calling her Lady Aura, Reshiram." Zekrom said.

"He's just calling me Lady Aura because he is so grateful to me!" Aura smiled.

"Lady Aura teached us that you don't always have to follow your destiny." Reshiram said.

"Stop calling her Lady Aura!" Zekrom hissed.

"What? Are you jealous?" Aura laughed. Zekrom didn't answer.

"Okey, this is what happened..." Aura said.

_

* * *

_

_Aura was walking in the forest. Suddenly, a group of pokémon rushed past her._

_"What is it?" Aura asked._

_"Two pokémon are fighting in the northern part of the forest! Don't go there! It's dangerous!" a scizor said. Aura ignored the scizor and rushed deeper into the forest. She was scared to life, and she didn't want to go deeper, but something inside her told her she had to. When she came deeper into the forest, she became shocked. There were two pokémon fighting, one black and one white, and both of them were injured, but still, they kept fighting. Aura stared at them in horror._

_"Stop fighting!" she yelled. The both pokémon turned their heads to look at her. "Why are you fighting? she asked._

_"We have to." the white one said._

_"It's been like that since the beginning of the world." the black one said._

_"It's our destiny." the white one said._

_"What? I don't get what you mean!" Aura yelled._

_"Have you heard of Yin and Yang?" the black one asked. Aura nodded. Of course she had heard about Yin and Yang! The two powers that were almost as old as the universe itself, and complete opposites._

_"I resemble Yin, and he resembles Yang." the black one said, and looked at her rival._

_"Thus, we always fight." the white one said._

_"It's our destiny." the black one said._

_"You don't have to follow your destiny!" Aura yelled. "Your destiny is what you choose!" The both pokémon looked at her._

_"Maybe the young lady is right, Zekrom. Should we have peace?" the white one asked. Zekrom looked rather unsure._

_"Reshiram..." she said. Reshiram turned his head to Aura._

_"What's your name, young lady?" he asked._

_"Aura." she answered._

_"Well then, Lady Aura. Thank you for telling us that. I understand now." he said, flew into the air, and vanished above the clouds. Zekrom looked at Aura._

_"Well... All right. I understand. I'll try keeping peace with Reshiram." she said, and followed her counterpart into the sky._

* * *

"Wow! What a story!" Whitetail said.

"That means you are legendaries too, right?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, we are." Zekrom answered.

"Will you join us in the fight against Giratina?" Aura asked.

"It's you asking, Lady Aura! Of course we will!" Reshiram said.

"Stop calling her Lady Aura!" Zekrom hissed.

"Should we return to the guild? I think my neck needs to be caretaken." Whitetail said and looked at her bleeding neck.

"Yup. Let's go." Aura said, and with that, the kids walked out of the town, followed by Reshiram and Zekrom. All of the town's pokémon just stared after them.

"Well... I think I need some coffee..." a mr. mime said.

* * *

A/N: I just had to put some 5:th generation pokémon into my story! And I really like Reshiram and Zekrom! Pokémon doesn't belong to me, only the characters of this story! And finally... Review!


	15. Another dream

**Another dream**

Shadow sighed. Team Saviours now were on Sky Peak, and they were **completely** lost. All because Aura let Whitetail read the map! She had apparently held the map up and down, and when Aura noticed that, it was already too late.

"Honestly! I'm sorry, Aura! I mean it! Pleeeease forgive me!" Whitetail said. Aura turned her head away from the eevee.

"Never in my life!" she said.

"Come on, girls! Calm down!" Shadow said.

"Were lost on an enormous mountain, all alone, without the legendaries, and it's soon night! Why did the legendaries have to go somewhere else to search for other legendaries? And Shadow, everything you do is to tell me to CALM DOWN?" Aura hissed.

"I'm hungry." Whitetail muttered. Shadow spotted a cave in the cliff.

"Let's sleep there tonight." he said.

* * *

The girls fell asleep almost immediatly, but Shadow had troubles with the sleep. He was worried. What if Giratina succeeded with his plan of taking over the world? What would happen to everyone? Would they be forced to become Giratina's slaves? Shadow yawned. Maybe he should start sleeping now. But he couldn't! All of sudden, he got a smart idea. He took out a Sleep Seed of his bag and ate it. Now his eyes couldn't even stay open...

* * *

_Shadow was standing in a rainy forest in the middle of night. Shadow realized this was a continue to last night's dream. Suddenly, he saw a pidgeot fly over his head. On the pidgeot a lucario was sitting. Shadow recognised them. They were Aura, Arceus servant, and her friend Feather. Shadow climbed into a tree, and when Feather passed, he jumped onto the pidgeot's back. Feather didn't even notice. "Of course not. This is just a dream, so I'm not really here." Shadow sighed._

_"Poor Arceus. First, she lost her love, and now her unborn child!" Aura said. Suddenly, lightning struck down in a tree in front of them. When Feather stopped all of sudden, Shadow lost his balance and fell of. However, because it was a dream, he didn't hurt himself when he landed on the ground. In the air, Aura and Feather continued their journey. Suddenly, Shadow spotted a figure in the shadows. It was Giratina. He growled angrily._

_"Stupid! What's Arceus thinking when she's sending a non-legendary to capture me?" he muttered. "I'd better find something to eat, I'm hungry." He disappeared into the forest, and Shadow followed him. Soon he came out to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was a pack of zangoose eating apples. Suddenly, Giratina flew out of the forest. The zangooses all looked at him with angry looks, guessing what the legendary pokémon had in mind. Giratina smirked._

_"Those apples look very tasty! I hope you don't mind I'll be taking them!" he growled. The biggest zangoose, apparently the leader, looked at him furiously._

_"The apples are ours! We've spent the entire night gathering them!" he said. All the zangooses reorganized themselves into attack position, and then, without forewarn, they attacked. The leader started out using a foresight against Giratina. "A smart move! Now they can use their normal type moves against Giratina!" Shadow thought. After doing that, the leader started using fury swipes against Giratina. The dragon let out a roar of pain as the leader's claws hit him. The other zangooses followed the leader's example when they saw it worked. Shadow closed his eyees. He preferred not watching it. Some time later he looked up, and saw Giratina fall to the ground, full of wounds. The zangooses were just about to keep attacking him, when something strange happened to the leader. He started panting, and fell to the ground with a shocked expression in his face. Suddenly, a human boy stepped out of the forest. He had yellow hair that almost reached his shoulders. The tip of the hair was black. He was wearing a purple scarf and a black cloak. Shadow guessed he was about fifteen years old._

_"HEEEELP!" The leader got to his feet and ran away as if his tail had been burning. The other zangooses ran over to the apples and picked them up, and then followed the leader. The boy walked over to Giratina._

_"Are you all right?" he asked. Giratina opened his eyes and watched the human._

_"Y-you saved me..." he whispered._

_"I help anyone in need." the boy said._

_"But I was the one that started..." Giratina said._

_"Yes, but they could have stopped attacking when you fell to the ground." the boy said._

_"What are you doingg in the forest in the middle of night? Why aren't you with your family?" Giratina asked._

_"I... I don't have any... I'm lost and all alone..." the boy said. Giratina got to his feet and smiled._

_"You know what?" he said. "I'm all alone too." And with that word he placed his wings around the boy, protecting him from the cold rain. The boy smiled. "I don't think we're alone anymore." Giratina continued. "Because I'm going to protect you." Shadow looked at the happening with interest. Giratina seemed to actually have a **kind **side! This was getting interesting..._

* * *

Shadow woke up.

"What? No way! It was just getting interesting!" he muttered.

* * *

A/N: I'm SO sorry it took me so long! But the next chapter will be up so soon as possible, I promise!

Aura: Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters of this story!

Whitetail: Hi, I'm a cat! Just joking! Review!

Shadow: **Where are all the sleep seeds?**

Me: See ya!


	16. Meeting Shaymin

**_Meeting Shaymin_**

The next morning, Team Saviours continued on their path to find Shaymin...

"I'm booooored..." Whitetail said. "Can we play a game? Or at least talk about something?"

"All right." Shadow said. "Who ate all the sleep seeds yesterday?"

"Sleep seeds?" Aura asked. "Why do you wonder that?" Shadow was about to tell Aura about the dream, until he remembered Dialga had told him to say nothing about his strange dreams to Aura, Whitetail or Mew(the reason was explained two times in the chapter "Preparing for Sky Peak").

"Just wondered." he answered quickly. Suddenly, Whitetail yelled: "Something's over there!" and pointed at the sky. Shadow and Aura turned around, only to see something flying in the horizon, but it was coming closer and closer. Aura twitched her ears.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." she muttered. Shadow narrowed his eyes. That shape... Giratina!

"It's Giratina!" he yelled.

"Oh, man, Shadow, you're right! Run!" Whitetail yelled. The kids speeded off into the closest cave. It was very dark, and suddenly Whitetail somehow succeeded in making a **huge** rock falling down in front of the entrace! They were stuck in the cave!

"Whitetail, did I ever mention I hate you?" Aura hissed.

"No, you didn't. Let's find another way out!" Shadow said, and speeded off deeper into the cave, together with the girls.

* * *

After many hours of darkness, fights with wild pokémon, Whitetail ending up in trouble, and other problems, they finally got out into the light.

"Wow, amazing place!" Whitetail yelled. She was right. They were standing in a garden full of beautiful pink flowers.

"Aren't they pretty?" a feminine voice asked. Shadow turned around from left to right and back again, but couldn't find the one speaking. "I'm down here!" the voice yelled. Shadow looked down. Yes, now he saw the hedgehog-like pokémon standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Shaymin, the guardian of this garden!" the pokémon said.

"Wow, such a tiny thing for a legendary!" Whitetail laughed.

"Don't make fun of my size! I may be tiny, but I once defeated Arceus in battle... almost." Shaymin yelled.

"Almost? What do you mean by that?" Aura asked.

"Because right then..." Shaymin started, but she got interrupted.

"Because right then **I **interrupted you!" a very familiar voice laughed. Shadow turned around. Behind them, Giratina was levitating in the air, with an evil smirk on his face.

"**You!**" Whitetail yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit my old friend Shaymin to see how her garden is coming along." Giratina smirked.

"Oh, you little..." Shaymin started, but stopped and then continued talking. "I mean you big..." She stopped again. " And then I don't know what more to say."

"Take this!" Giratina yelled and shot a Hyper Beam against Shaymin. The hedgehog avoided it, however it hit half of the flowers and destroyed them.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY FLOWERS?" Shaymin yelled and started charging some kind of attack.

"I just have a tiny little feeling that it wasn't a very good idea doing that..." Whitetail said. Right then, Shaymin yelled: "SEED FLARE!" and used some kind of explosion attack, throwing Team Saviours backwards. Whitetail landed with the head first in some kind of hole, probarly dug by a diglett, and got stuck.

"Get me out of here!" she yelled. Aura grabbed her tail and started dragging, but she was stuck.

"Stupid eevee!" she muttered and let go of the tail. "We'll leave her here for some minutes and drag her out when it's safe."

"You don't mean that!" Whitetail yelled. Suddenly, a screech was heard. Shadow turned around. Giratina was holding Shaymin in his mouth!

"He's going to eat me! He's going to eat me!" Shaymin yelled.

"I don't like salad!" Giratina yelled. Suddenly, Shadow got an idea. He had to try talking to Shaymin in her head, otherwise Giratina would hear! He focused on Shaymin's mind, and thought.

_"Shaymin? Do you hear me?" _The answer came almost directly.

_"Sha.. I-I-I mean, you pikachu? What's up?" _Shaymin answered.

_"Use Seed Flare while you're in Giratina's mouth!" _Shadow thought. He smiled when he saw Shaymin start charging the attack, and...

"SEED FLARE!"

"No! What are you doing?" Giratina yelled, but he got interrupted by a big... BOOM! The smoke from the attack spread out everywhere around Shadow, and he saw nothing. Suddenly, a plenty of voices were heard.

"Roar of Time!"

"Spacial Rend!"

"Cross Flame!"

"Cross Lightning!"

"What?" Giratina yelled, and there was another explosion. Suddenly, the smoke vanished, and Shadow could see Reshiram and Zekrom flapping their wings in order to make the smoke disappear. Dialga and Palkia were holding down Giratina, while Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Mew, a green fairy-like pokémon, and a yellow and white pokémon shaped like a star all flied around in the air.

"Giratina! Were taking you down right here and now!" Palkia yelled. Giratina smirked.

"Sorry to make you disappointed!" he said and vanished.

"No way! He used Shadow Force and got away!" Palkia yelled. Dialga turned to Shaymin.

"Good to see you're all right, Shaymin." he said. Suddenly, Shaymin looked furious.

"ALL RIGHT? MY FUR IS ALL MESSED UP AND MY GARDEN'S DESTROYED AND YOU SAY I'M ALL RIGHT?" she yelled.

"That girl has a hot temper." Aura said. Mesprit landed in front of Shadow.

"This is Celebi, she is the guardian of the forests." she said and pointed at the green fairy. "This is Jirachi, he has the ability to grant wishes." she continued and pointed at the star-shaped pokémon.

"Well then, why can we wish Giratina will be sealed into the Distortion World again?" Aura asked.

"I can only grant wishes one week each thousand year!" Jirachi answered.

"I think we should hurry." Mew said. "While we were looking for Celebi I got lost in the forest and happened to run into the commanders, and I decided to spy on them, and one of them said 'Lord Giratina's plan is to find the key to the Hall of Origin, where the portal to Arceus's world is. Then, we'll enter the portal and attack Arceus while she's asleep, and then Lord Giratina will take over as the ruler of the world, MWAHAHA!'"

"It was Spirit, right?" Aura asked.

"Yup." Mew said.

"For once, Mew's right." Dialga said. "We have to find the key before Giratina. We don't have time to go and find any more legendaries, because then we may be too late."

"CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE?" Whitetail yelled. Everyone turned around. Whitetail was still stuck in the hole.

"Oh, great..." Aura said.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll end the chapter here.

Shadow: Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters of this story.


	17. Finding a flute is hard

**_Finding a flute is hard_**

"Well, what's the key to Hall of Origin, then?" Whitetail asked when Palkia had dragged her out of the hole.

"It's a flute..." Dialga started off, but Whitetail interrupted him.

"Finding a flute can't be that hard! There are many flutes in the world! Let's go and buy one!" she yelled. Dialga sighed.

"It's not that easy. There's only one Azure Flute, and it's so well hidden, only Arceus knows where it is!" he explained.

"Well then, let's find Arceus, and then she can tell us where the flute is, good plan, right?" Whitetail said.

"We need the flute to get to Arceus, stupid eevee!" Dialga hissed.

"Oh... I forgot." Whitetail said.

"Are you two gonna fight like a married couple the rest of the day?" Palkia yelled. "We have to get going!"

"All right. Well go in three groups to search. Aura, Reshiram, Zekrom, Celebi and Uxie will go to north. Whitetail, Palkia, Shaymin, Jirachi and Azelf will go south. Shadow, Mew, Mesprit and I will go to the west." Dialga said. Shadow climbed onto Dialga's back.

"See you later!" he yelled as Dialga flew off with Mesprit and Mew beside him.

* * *

The group had searched for five long hours, and there was not a sign of the Azure Flute.

"Isn't there an easier way?" Mew complained.

"No." Dialga answered shortly. "However, there's a prophecy that says this: _Whitetailed being, daughter of darkness and light. Guardian of aura, reborn again and again. Human and pokémon at once, shadowed past. The three will be the saviours of the world._ " Shadow gasped when he heard Dialga's words. The prophecy Whitetail told him and Aura about!

"I've heard that one, Dialga. It has nothing to do with the flute!" Mew kept complaining.

"There is more." Mesprit said. "_One will carry the powers of eternal friendship. One will carry the powers of true courage. One will carry the Heaven Key. And the path to Creation will be opened..._"

"I've never heard that part before..." Mew muttered. Suddenly, Shadow felt dizzy. Everything around him started to vanish, and he felt a pain in his head. He was pretty sure what this feeling was.

"Someone is breaking into my mind!" he yelled.

"Fight against it!" Mesprit yelled. Too late. Everything disappeared...

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes. he was surrounded by a bright white light. And before him... Arceus was standing!

"Finally I succeeded in contacting you, Shadow." she smiled.

"How do you know my name?" Shadow asked.

"I know a plenty of things." Arceus answered. "However, that's not the important thing. There is a danger uproaching. You have to choose which side you will stand on."

"What? That's not a hard decision!" Shadow yelled. "I'll stand on your side, Arceus! We'll protect you from Giratina!"

"You don't know how hard the decision will be, in the end." Arceus sighed. "I want you to bring a message to Dialga. My body is asleep, however my mind is awake, so all of you can contact me whenever you want." Suddenly, Shadow remembered Whitetail's suggestion.

"Please, tell us where the Azure Flute is!" he yelled.

"In your heart, you will find the answer, Shadow. YOU will, no one else." she answered, and started vanishing.

"WAIT! Arceus! What do you mean?" Shadow yelled.

"The answer is hidden in the prophecy, Shadow..." Arceus voice echoed, and then she was gone. Everything turned black, and Shadow was standing in front of a lake with black water. he looked down into the water and became very shocked. His face was a human face! He didn't have time to look at the details of his human face, before everything vanished again...

* * *

"Shadow! Shadow! Wake up!" Mesprit yelled. Shadow opened his eyes. Mew, Mesprit and Dialga were all standing around him, looking very worried. He looked around. They were in a forest.

"Are you all right? what happened?" Dialga asked.

"I met Arceus..." Shadow started, but Dialga interrupted him.

"What are you **saying**, Shadow?" he growled. Shadow told him the entire thing, except the part with his human face. Dialga stayed quiet, however, Mew didn't.

"Hahaha! Arceus contacted you instead of Dialga! How does it feel, Dialga, now when you're beaten by a kid?" he yelled. Dialga growled angrily and tried to hit Mew with a Dragon Claw. Shadow started pondering. The answer hidden in the prophecy? What did Arceus mean? Suddenly he came to think of the prophecy. _Human and pokémon at once, shadowed past..._ Shadow was a human, yet he was a pokémon, and his past was shadowed! What if he was part of the prophecy? He was just about to tell Dialga about his theory, when he heard a **very** familiar howl. Mighty! Shadow turned around, only to find the commanders rush out of a bush.

"Well, wasn't that an interesting talk?" Spirit laughed.

"The kid seems to have a connection to Arceus!" Mighty growled. "GET HIM!" All the commanders threw themselves against Shadow. He quickly avoided them. However, before he had time to react, Mighty's jaws were locked around his neck.

"No one moves!" Marionette yelled. "If you do, I think you know what will happen." Mighty started dragging Shadow into the forest, with Marionette and Dusk following. Suddenly, Marionette stopped.

"Spirit! You are not supposed to stay still!" she yelled. The spiritomb quickly speeded off after the others.

"But you said 'no one moves'!" he complained.

"Sigh." Dusk said.

"Let me go!" Shadow yelled.

"What do you think?" Mighty growled. Shadow looked back. He could no longer see the legendaries, however he could hear Dialga's furious cry. Suddenly, the commanders stopped.

"Lord Giratina, we've got the kid!" Dusk yelled. Suddenly, Giratina appeared in front of them.

"Good." he growled. Mighty let go of Shadow's throat, and pressed him down to the ground.

"This pikachu seems to have a connection to Arceus!" Mighty growled. Giratina smirked evilly.

"A connection to Arceus? Hm... We can have use for that..." he muttered. Shadow was filled with fear. What was Giratina going to use him for?

* * *

A/N: Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters of this story. Please review!


	18. Caught by the shadow army

**_Caught by the shadow army_**

Shadow stared at Giratina, and Giratina stared at him. Shadow saw how his red eyes were filled of fury, and at the same time satisfaction. Spirit looked bored.

"Lord Giratina! You've been watching him like that for the last ten minutes! We should move on before the kid's friends find us!" he yelled. Giratina turned his head to Spirit in annoyance.

"Spirit! How dare you go and interrupt me all the time?" he growled.

"Maybe because he's so stupid he doesn't get what you'll do with him afterwards!" Marionette answered. Spirit looked angry because being called "stupid", but that anger vanished when Giratina looked at him with an evil smirk.

"No! Don't do it again, Lord Giratina!" he yelled. Giratina smirked even more. Dusk took out a rope from nowhere. Now Spirit was in panic and rushed away and hid behind Shadow. Dusk rushed after him, and soon Mighty and Marionette joined him. Some moments later all the commanders were running around chasing Spirit, while Giratina was laughing at the spiritomb's meaningless efforts to try escaping the others. Shadow just stood in the middle of everything, a bit confused. Suddenly, Dusk caught Spirit, and bound the rope to the odd keystone, and hang Spirit up and down in a tree.

"So, Spirit." Giratina smirked. "That should teach you not interrupting me all the time!"

"Why are you **ALWAYS** so mean to** ME**? Why can't you be mean to Mighty instead?" Spirit complained.

"I blow up if I hang up and down, and if I would ever get a punishment, you probably would be stupid enough to stand under me laughing when I do it!" Mighty growled as answer. Spirit didn't answer, Instead, he spoke to Giratina again.

"How long will I hang here?" he asked.

"Until we leave!" Giratina hissed. Shadow had tried to sneak away during the event, but Giratina noticed him. "Oh, don't you even dare!" he hissed and grabbed Shadow with one of his streamers and dragged him back.

"Hey, Lord Giratina!" Spirit yelled. "This is boring!" Giratina sighed, but suddenly, he smirked again.

"Spirit, you're gonna get a buddy in the tree..." he laughed.

* * *

"Let me down!" Shadow yelled. He had been hanging in the tree next to Spirit for a long time now, it was already nighttime, and the commanders were already asleep, but Shadow had two reasons for not being able to fall asleep. One: He was up and down. Two: Spirit was snoring. Very loudly. Giratina opened one eye and glared at him.

"Quiet! There is much noise already, with Spirit snoring!" he hissed. "I don't get how Mighty, Dusk and Marionette are able to sleep in this noise!" he added and looked at the sleeping commanders.

"I don't get how Spirit can sleep up and down!" Shadow muttered. Giratina laughed.

"He has slept up and down so many times, he's got used to it!" Giratina looked at the snoring spiritomb for some moments, before he looked at Shadow and continued: "It's pretty annoying sleeping beside him, huh?" Shadow nodded. Giratina got up from the ground, levitated over to Shadow and cut the rope off. Shadow fell down to the ground and quickly got up, thinking this could be his chance to escape. Giratina grabbed him with a streamer and pressed him down to the ground.

"I guess you're not letting me run away just like that..." Shadow muttered.

"Why would I?" Giratina answered and laid down. "I'd better hold you like this instead of tieing you to a tree. You're a mouse, after all." he smirked and closed his eyes. Shadow sighed. He would have preferred hanging up and down...

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes. It was still nighttime, but he guessed he had got some hours of sleep. He looked around. Spirit was still in the tree, but he had stopped snoring. The other commanders were lying in a bunch some metres away from him. He tried to get up, but couldn't. Giratina still was holding him with the streamer. Shadow turned his head. The renegade pokémon's eyes were closed, but he was twitching his body and growling in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare? Shadow wondered what such a coldhearted pokémon could have as a nightmare. Maybe that he got back sealed into the Distortion World. It sure would not be very enjoying to be sealed into a world filled of darkness, and be all alone for many thousands of years. Suddenly, Shadow felt pity for Giratina. He wondered if such a kind pokémon as Aura would turn bad of what Giratina had been through. Suddenly, Giratina's eyes flew wide open. He looked a bit terrified at first, but then he seemed to realize it was just a nightmare, and calmed down. Then he noticed Shadow looking at him.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. How I can have nightmares..." he sighed and looked sad. "Many things are on my mind, most of them so terrible I don't want to talk about them." He looked at Shadow. "Why am I even speaking to you? You are supposed to be a prisoner!" Shadow twitched his ears. He almost had forgot he was a prisoner! Giratina groaned and closed his eyes. Before starting to sleep again he added: "Tomorrow, kid. Tomorrow I will start." Shadow guessed Giratina meant starting to plan what he'd do with him. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

"I wonder what Aura and Whitetail are doing right now..."

* * *

"WHAT?" Whitetail yelled. "You can't MEAN that you let them get Shadow!" Dialga sighed sadly.

"I mean it. I would have stopped them, if it wouldn't have been for the risk causing Shadow's death." Aura looked terrified.

"What if they already got rid of him?" she yelled. "What will we do?" Reshiram bowed over to Aura and stroke her gently.

"Calm down, Lady Aura." he said. "Tell Dialga about what you and Whitetail found instead." Aura sighed and held up a golden jewel tinier than her hand, and showed Dialga. Whitetail did the same; She also had a jewel, which looked exactly as Aura's, except that it was silver. Dialga just stared at the jewels.

"Those jewels!" he gasped. "The long lost jewels of True Courage and Eternal Friendship!"

* * *

A/N: And there we leave our heroes... Will they succeed finding the Azure Flute, with Shadow caught by the shadow army? And those jewels... Well, it's time to end this chapter now! Please review!


	19. Claws of Light and Darkness

A/N: Sorry for the super-late update, I had trouble with getting the internet to work...

**_Claws of Light and Darkness_**

Shadow was laying on the ground, still held down by Giratina, and watched the sunrise. He knew he had to figure out some way to escape, but everything he thought about was when he had entered Giratina's mind in his dreams. He longed to have another dream like those... Suddenly it struck him. Maybe he could enter Giratina's mind anyway! The dragon was still asleep, and so were the commanders. Shadow closed his eyes and started concentrating.

* * *

"We'll go and rescue Shadow now!" Whitetail yelled. Dialga shook his head.

"No!" he said. "Wait a moment! The jewels of True Courage and Eternal Friendship...!"

"We don't have TIME to think about that right now!" Whitetail yelled. "We have to help Shadow!"

"_No!_" Dialga hissed. "We have all the time we need!" Whitetail sweatdropped.

"Of course! I forgot!" the eevee sighed.

"Well then, Dialga, freeze time and tell them!" Palkia said. Dialga nodded.

"As the Ruler of Time, I order it to stop!" he said. As if time had heard his orders, the sun vanished, the wind stopped blowing, and everything turned dark.

"Wow!" Whitetail said.

"I hate doing this, but I have to." Dialga sighed. "Those jewels contain enormous power, that belongs to Arceus herself! However, they can only be used if you've shown your courage or your will to help your friends."

"So I must prove I'm brave in order to use the Jewel of True Courage?" Whitetail asked. Dialga nodded.

"When you've proven your worth of using the jewel, it will start glowing brightly. When that happens, you can release the power of Arceus by saying: _Release the powers of Creation!_ But after you use the jewel, it will shatter, so you must use it only in extreme emergency!" When Dialga stopped talking, time returned to normal.

"All right!" Whitetail yelled. "We have a rescue mission to do!"

* * *

_Shadow opened his eyes. He was standing in a forest. When he looked up, he could see the sun shining brightly. He had succeeded! Suddenly, he spotted Giratina laying under a tree, and the human boy who Shadow had seen last time he dreamt, was sitting beside him._

_"I'm hungry!" Giratina groaned. "Please, can you go to the town and buy some food for me?" The boy laughed and got up._

_"All right, if you give me something to buy it for!" he said. A heartbeat later he had five gold coins in his hand. "Thanks!" he said and started running away._

_"Just watch out no one follows you!" Giratina yelled. "I don't want to be captured by Arceus because of you!" The boy laughed again and disappeared into the forest. Shadow followed the boy through the forest, over a field, and into a town. There were lots of humans, who were selling all kinds of things. Clothes, food and other things like that, but they also were some who were selling slaves! Shadow was very shocked of seeing this, but then he remembered he was thousands of years in the past. He came to think about that all the time he had been a pokémon, he hadn't seen a single human! Why was there no humans? Shadow saw how the boy had stopped and was buying bread from a woman. When he gave the woman the coins as pay, every human's look turned to him. Suddenly, someone pushed through the crowd and walked over to the boy. It was Aura, the lucario!_

_"Boy, where did you get those gold coins?" she asked._

_

* * *

_Suddenly Shadow was woken from his mind reading. He saw Whitetail and Aura standing in front of him.

"Be quiet!" Whitetail whispered. "We'll get you out of here!" She started pushing away Giratina's streamer from Shadow. The dragon didn't wake up, however he rolled over to his back, **STRAIGHT ON WHITETAIL'S TAIL! **The eevee let out a screech of pain and surprise. "**THAT HURTS, STUPID DRAGON!**" she yelled. Giratina opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Wait a minute, who are y..." he started, but then it struck him. "**SPIRIT! MIGHTY! MARIONETTE! DUSK! YOU LAZY POKÉMON! WAKE UP!**" The commanders immediatly got up, well, except Spirit, who still was stuck in the tree. Whitetail dragged her tail, in order to get it out, but Giratina got up, and spared her that trouble.

"**RUN!**" Aura yelled. Shadow and Whitetail speeded off into the forest after her, with three commanders and Giratina following.

"Hey! Have you forgot me?" Spirit asked, still up and down in the tree.

* * *

The kids ran through the forest, with the commanders still after them. Suddenly they came out to a gorge.

"Oh, great!" Whitetail said. "We have no chance of getting over here." Giratina and his commanders came out of the forest.

"Now you're stuck!" Giratina smirked. "You won't escape as you did the last time!" Suddenly Whitetail stepped forward.

"Oh, you think?" she asked and grabbed Shadow and Aura. Then Shadow saw how her tail started glowing black. Then suddenly they were standing on the other side of the gorge!

"See, Lord Giratina?" Mighty yelled. "That happened in Treasure Town too! She's creepy!" Giratina let out a hiss of fury.

"You may have a strange ability..." he started, but then he suddenly vanished.

"**Aaah! **Now Lord Giratina has vanished too!" Mighty yelled. Suddenly, Giratina reappeared, on the same side of the gorge as the kids.

"...but I still can use Shadow Force, you copycat!" he hissed.

"C-c-copycat?" Whitetail was shivering. "I... I used Shadow Force? Giratina's special ability?" Suddenly Giratina used a Shadow Claw against her.

"You are a dangerous threat if you can copy my abilities, copycat!" he hissed. Suddenly something strange happened. Whitetail's front paws started glowing, one black and one white, then the light and darkness formed into sharp claws.

"Claws of Light and Darkness!" she yelled and lunged her new weapons against Giratina's Shadow Claw. The attacks collided, however Giratina's was stronger, and threw Whitetail backwards. She landed on her back, but fastly got up, her eyes filled of disbelief.

"It can't be...!" she whispered and stared at Giratina. "Father...?"

* * *

A/N: By the way, you can check out my profile for a picture of Shadow! Please review, it motivates me to work faster!


	20. A Flame of Victory

**_A Flame of Victory_**

Aura and Shadow stared at Whitetail. What had she just said? Giratina looked confused also, and very furious.

"What did you just call me?" he hissed. Whitetail smirked.

"Are you deaf?" she asked.

"_Of course_not!" Giratina hissed. "I heard it! Every single letter! How _dare_you even say a thing like that?" Whitetail looked at Giratina.

"_Whitetailed Being, daughter of Darkness and Light..._Those words... I've heard them so many times in my life... I never really realized what they meant..." she started, but Giratina lunged a Shadow Claw against her. The eevee easily avoided the attack by vanishing and reappearing, the tecnique that Shadow now realized was Shadow Force. "...but when my dear pikachu-friend over here asked Dialga that question, I started thinking..." the eevee continued.

"What question?" Giratina hissed.

"_Dialga, did Arceus and Giratina have a child?_" Whitetail said. Giratina's eyes flew wide open, and Shadow didn't have to read his mind to realize what he was thinking of. The egg falling down the abyss...

"No! It can't be...!" Giratina hissed. "The egg fell... You can't mean... you're alive?" he continued, a bit calmer.

"Well, last time I watched I was alive!" Whitetail said. "And what do you mean with the egg fallin..." She was broken off by Mighty yelling: "Lord Giratina! What are you doing? You should kill 'em and get it done!"

"Yeah!" Marionette yelled. "I don't wanna stand here all day!" Shadow realized they probably hadn't heard Whitetail's and Giratina's little "conversation". Giratina shook his head in confusion, having no clue what to do.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I don't care about you being my father, because I fight on my mother's, Arceus', side!" Whitetail said. "At least I'm not gonna wait anymore! Claws of..." she started to charge her attack, but Giratina used a Shadow Claw against her, throwing her backwards at Aura.

"Well, well. If you don't care, I'm not gonna care either! Despites, I hate Arceus, and if you're her daughter, you'll **DIE**!" Giratina started charging a Hyper Beam against Whitetail and Aura, who were stuck at the edge of the gorge. If they would move a single inch, they would fall down! Shadow quickly started charging a Discharge, but before he got to unleash it, Giratina unleashed his Hyper Beam! Just then...

"Ball of Flame!" A ball of fire suddenly flew into Giratina's attack, and threw it backwards against its user. Luckily for Giratina, Hyper Beam was a normal attack, thus, it just flew right through him.

"I know only one pokémon using that attack..." he growled furiously. "Victini! Show yourself!" A chuckle was heard, and out of the gorge jumped a tiny rodent-like cream-coloured pokémon with big orange ears formed like a V and two tails looking like wings.

"Greetings, Giratina! Are you in a bad mood, when you act like that?" she laughed. "You're such a naughty boy! Arceus sealed you, didn't she? You're supposed to stay in that place, what was it called called now again? Hmm..." Giratina growled furiously, until he seemed to realize something.

"Victini..." he began, sounding almost like he was purring. "Would you mind me touching your ear? It looks so soft..." Victini stared at him with a playful glare.

"Don't you even dare!" she said. "You know as well as I that my duty as a legendary is to grant victory to everyone who touches me! I'm not gonna get tricked by you!" This pokémon was a legendary? And it could give victory? Shadow pondered if Victini could help them taking Giratina down. The legendary didn't seem to have any intentions to side with Giratina, so it wasn't impossible. Suddenly Victini turned to Shadow and stared into his purple eyes. Then she turned to Aura and especially looked at the golden jewel around her neck, which Shadow had never seen before. Then Victini turned to Whitetail, and Shadow noticed she also had a jewel, but a silver one.

"What are you waiting for?" Dusk suddenly yelled from the other side of the gorge. Giratina just was about to attack, when Victini fell to her knees in a bow.

"The prophecy trio... I'm at your service!" she said. Everyone froze. Whitetail looked surprised. Aura looked confused. However that was nothing compared to Giratina's reaction. His eyes flashed in a strange ice blue colour and he looked furious.

"No! The prophecy trio... The ones destined to stop me!" he growled. His eyes turned red again, and he started laughing. "Three children! I thought Arceus had brain enough to pick some strong warriors to face me, but...!" Suddenly Shadow noticed Victini's mischievous smirk. Then the Victory Pokémon jumped into the air.

"Giratina! I'll show you true fire power! **V-Generate!**" BOOM! A gigantic fire explosion, which spread everywhere. Shadow saw only fire for a short moment. Then the fire vanished. There was ash everywhere. Even on the other side of the gorge. The commanders were all covered with ash, and Mighty's tail was on fire. However, the mightyena didn't notice. He was far too busy to look around to see where the explosion came from. Shadow looked at Aura. She was trying to get the ash off from her bow. Whitetail was busy licking the ash off her tail. Giratina was shaking off the ash on his head. Shadow noticed he also was covered with ash. Victini was the only one not covered with ash. She was looking at what her attack had done. Suddenly Spirit appeared on the other side of the gorge.

"Wow! This is awesome! Mighty, did you notice your tail's on fire?" he said. Mighty didn't answer. He simply put the tail in Spirit's face. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the spiritomb yelled. Suddenly, Victini grabbed Shadow, Aura and Whitetail.

"I'm saying goodbye for now, Giratina!" she yelled, and the four small pokémon vanished.

* * *

Shadow looked around. They were at Wigglytuff Guild. Victini was standing in front of them, smirking.

"Prophecy trio, I'm honored that I could help you." she said.

"Prophecy trio? I don't get what you mean! Explain!" Aura yelled. Victini turned to Whitetail.

"_Whitetailed Being, daughter of Darkness and Light..._Whitetail is the daughter of Arceus and Giratina. _One will carry the powers of True Courage._ She has the jewel of True Courage." Then the Victory Pokémon turned to Aura. "_Guardian of Aura, reborn again and again..._Once in every generation, a female riolu with the ability to control aura before she has evolved is born. Aura, you have this ability, which means you're the reincarnation of the legendary lucario Aura. She was a servant of Arceus, and died a heroic dead when she tried to protect Arceus from Giratina, and because of that, Arceus gave her the gift of reincarnation. _One will carry the powers of Eternal Friendship._ Aura has the jewel of Eternal Friendship." Then Victini turned to Shadow. "_Human and pokémon at once, shadowed past..._ Shadow, you are what you are. _One will carry the Heaven Key._ Shadow is destined to find the Azure Flute, which is the same as the Heaven Key, just another way to say it. You three together are the prophecy trio."

"Why are we at Wigglytuff Guild?" Shadow asked, because he wanted to talk of something else than prophecies and saving the world. At the same time as he spoke, snow started falling from the sky.

"Dialga asked me to find you and bring you here, in order to celebrate Christmas Eve!" Victini laughed. Then she speeded off into the guild. Team Saviours quickly followed.

* * *

Giratina stared at the team entering the guild and smirked.

"Christmas Eve... We'll see with that!" he hissed.

* * *

A/N: I know it's too early, but the next chapter is gonna be a CHRISTMAS SPECIAL CHAPTER! However, I guess it will take me so long to write, it won't be up so long before Christmas. See ya!


	21. SPECIAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!

**_Special Christmas chapter: The Christmas of Team Saviours!_**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells..." Whitetail sang. Aura slapped her in the face.

"If there's something in the world I hate, except Giratina, it's **his daughter**!" Aura yelled. Whitetail covered her mouth in order to make her stop screaming.

"It's a secret!" she whispered. "If you tell anyone I'm Giratina'sdaughter, I'll start with using Claws of Light and Darkness on you!"

"Who's who's daughter?" someone asked. The girls turned around. A certain pink legendary cat called Mew was standing behind them!

"What are you talking about? That Whitetail's Giratina's daughter? You must feel kinda confused, but..." someone started. Victini had entered the room. Mew's eyes went wide. Then he speeded out of the room. A moment later, he was heard screaming so hard that everyone in Wigglytuff Guild must have heard: "WHITETAIL'S GIRATINA'S DAUGHTER! WHITETAIL'S GIRATINA'S DAUGHTER!" A moment later, everyone came into the room and stared at Whitetail, who was going to use Claws of Light and Darkness on Victini and Mew.

* * *

Shadow was looking out of the window. The entire ground was covered in snow, but it didn't look like it was going to stop. Aura really was the same Aura he had seen in Giratina's memory! She had been killed by Giratina, if Victini was right, but Shadow had never seen anything like that when he entered Giratina's mind. Then he came to think of something. When Aura spoke to the boy who was Giratina's friend, the boy maybe somehow would have Giratinacomingthere and... Shadow shook his head. That seemed too strange. In that case the boy must have had a special ability or something. Like mind-reading... Mind-reading! With mind-reading, the boy could have contacted Giratina and said he needed help! But then it was one thing... Could humans learn mind-reading? Suddenly Shadow came to think about the time back at the ruins( see chapter Shadow's power), when Mew had said something about Giratina training others in reading minds. Maybe he had trained the boy! Shadow was interrupted in his thoughts when Whitetail ran into the room.

"Shadow! Shadow! Help! They're angry!" she yelled.

"Who?" Shadow asked, confused. He soon got the answer. Mew and Victini ran into the room, and Victini didn't look that happy.

"You don't have to do like THAT every time you get angry!" Victini yelled.

"That was an AWESOME attack!" Mew said. "Can you teach me?" Whitetail sighed and slapped Mew in the face. "Does that mean yes or no?" Mew asked. Whitetail sighed again. Suddenly Wigglytuff ran into the room, looking terrified.

"Come and help me with the Christmas tree! It's on fire!" he yelled. Everyone followed him into the main hall. The Christmas tree, which was even bigger than Dialga and standing in the middle of the hall, was burning as bright as a star. Suddenly Palkia entered the room.

"Looks like we need a Water Pulse!" the Ruler of Space said and used the attack on the tree. It stopped burning.

"WHO PUT OUR PRECIOUS CHRISTMAS TREE ON FIRE?" Wigglytuff screamed. Chatot walked over to him.

"Ahem... Guildmaster Wigglytuff... It was me. I wanted revenge for you throwing my precious teddiursa doll out of the window, so I..." he started.

"...so you put our most precious Christmas tree ever, which Reshiram and Zekrom worked hard to find, ON FIRE?" Wigglytuff yelled.

"Yes..." Chatot said, afraid that he now would get into trouble.

"All right!" Wigglytuff said and started walking towards the kitchen. "Now I'm hungry, I'll go and get myself a Perfect Apple! Bye!" Chatot just stared after him.

* * *

"What are Christmas traditions here?" Shadow asked. He, Aura and Whitetail were sitting in the room they were having while they were at Wigglytuff Guild.

"Well..." Aura started. "We don't have Santa Claus, that's human's stuff. For us pokémon, Christmas means celebrating Arceus and peace."

"Who made it up?" Shadow asked.

"Arceus herself." Aura answered. "I don't mean she decided everybody had to celebrate her! Originally it only was celebrated as the days of peace. Arceus decided that from December 24th to December 26th all pokémon must have peace, all wars must stop, and no pokémon must ever hurt another! It would be terrifying if that happened!"

"Maybe that was the reason Wigglytuff didn't slaughter Chatot." Whitetail interrupted. After thinking for a moment, she added: "Or maybe it was just simple hunger. We're talking about Wigglytuff, after all!"

"No." Aura said. "We're talking Christmas, not Wigglytuff. I'll continue. When the humans came to this land, about 3.000 years ago, the pokémon immediatlygotinto fights with them. Arceus decided Christmas must be removed until the humans were chased away. The years the humans lived in our land, we started celebrating Arceus on Christmas instead. But then Giratina killed a human. It was right before Arceus sealed him into the Distortion World. The former me, Aura, the lucario who was Arceus servant, was killed in the same process. That far the war against the humans hadn't been violent, but when the humans heard about Giratina'sdoings, they didn't care about him being in sealed in another world, took their ships and left. Since that, no humans have been seen in this land. After that, we celebrate both Arceus and peace at Christmas."

"Wow! How did you learn all of that?" Whitetail asked.

"Reshiramtold me while you were busy with the burning Christmas tree." Aura said as if it had been the most simple thing in the world.

"He must have read a lot if he knew all that!" Whitetail said. Aura sighed.

"Sometimes you're more stupid than Spirit. Reshiram is a legendary. He was there when that happened." she said. Suddenly Dialga entered the room.

"Talking about Spirit, I'm worried about what Giratina will do. I hope Giratina won't go so far that he will break the code Arceus gave us so long ago. The code of no fighting at Christmas has never been broken before." he said.

"If Giratina's **daughter _almost _**broke the code..." Aura said and looked at Whitetail. "...I'm afraid of what Giratina himself will do."

"I don't think he will." Palkia, who just came into the room, said. "Giratina is a legendary. He has his honor too. I don't think he dares to go so far to break a code of Arceus."

* * *

"...Arceus!" Giratina hissed. "She was the one who created that stupid rule! I am NOT following that rule!"

"That means we can't have any Christmas presents, right?" Spirit asked sadly. Giratinahissed and hit him with a Shadow Claw. The other commanders, who were standing behind Spirit, took a few steps back. Christmas had barely started, and Giratina already had broken the code!

"I'm NOT celebrating Christmas! NEVER!" the leader of the shadow army growled angrily. Spirit got up.

"If we're not celebrating Christmas, I'm going to celebrate it somewhere else!" he said.

"Where? Maybe to Wigglytuff Guild, where our enemies celebrate Christmas! Hah!" Giratina said sarcastically. Spirit started smiling.

"Great idea! See ya when Christmas is over!" he yelled and ran out of the Beach Cave, where the shadow army's secret base was. So close to Treasure Town, it was perfect for spy missions. The wild pokémon in the cave were weak, so they were not a problem. Giratina growled.

"He puts a stupid HOLIDAY before the loyalty to me! All right! I don't need a weakling like him as a commander in my army! At least, you others are still here..." Giratina turned to the three other commanders. They were gone.

* * *

"Maybe Lord Giratina isn't angry when we come back after Christmas..." Marionette said. Mighty, Spirit and Dusk stayed quiet. Marionette noticed Mighty was counting down.

"...three, two, one..." Mighty counted. Just when he was about to say zero an enormous roar was heard. All wingull on the beach fastly flew out to the sea in order to get away from the noise.

"...or maybe he is!" Marionette whispered as the commanders continued to sneak through the night...

* * *

"Good night, Shadow! Tomorrow when we wake up, it will be December 25th, Christmas Day!" Aura said before she laid down and started to sleep. Whitetail already was asleep, and she was snoring loudly. Shadow looked out through the window.

"What a blizzard it must be outside..." he muttered.

* * *

"I HATE SNOW!" Spirit yelled, where he was sitting under the tree together with his commander friends.

* * *

"Good morning!" Aura said. Shadow opened his eyes. The blizzard had stopped, and the sun was shining through the window.

"It's CHRISTMAS DAY!" Whitetail yelled into his ear. Shadow got up.

"Let's go and eat breakfast! Chimecho has made really tasty things!" Aura said.

"Race you there!" Whitetail yelled and ran out of the room. Shadow and Aura laughed and followed her.

* * *

Out in the snow, a snoruntwas playing in the snow. Suddenly four rocks entirely covered by snow started moving. The snoruntscreamed of horror and ran back to Treasure Town. The one of the four "rocks" now started spitting snow out of it's mouth and muttered angrily: "That was DEFINITELY the worst night since Giratina slept on me!" It was Spirit. The other three "rocks" shook off all the snow, revealing Dusk, Mighty and Marionette.

"It wasn't THAT terrible!" Mighty said.

"You have fur! We don't! That's the difference!" Dusk said. Suddenly Marionette started speaking.

"What about going to Treasure Town? We could buy a Christmas present for Lord Giratina! Then he maybe stops hating Christmas!"

"Can't we buy a Christmas present for me instead!" Spirit complained. "And one I can eat! I'm hungry!"

"We'll see with that!" Mighty said and started walking towards Treasure Town. "First, Giratina's present. Then, food for Spirit."

* * *

"Does Lord Giratina like chocolate?" Dusk asked. The commanders now were in Treasure Town, where all shops were having a Christmas sale. Dusk had found a shop which was selling chocolate.

"Let's buy it!" Spirit yelled. "If he doesn't like it, I can eat it!"

"Okey, no chocolate." Dusk sighed and walked out of the shop, Spirit right behind him. Suddenly Marionette and Mighty came out of the shop, and Marionette was holding something behind her back.

"I found something for Lord Giratina!" she yelled.

"Don't show them, please..." Mighty said. Marionette ignored him and showed Dusk and Spirit what she had been holding behind her back. It was a miniature of Arceus made by chocolate!

"It looks... TASTY!" Spirit yelled.

"Eh... Marionette..." Dusk said.

"Yes?" Marionette asked.

"Why did you buy THAT for Lord Giratina?" Dusk asked.

"It's so cute!" Marionette said. "I just couldn't let anyone else buy it!"

"Marionette... Lord Giratina hates Arceus!" Mighty said.

He doesn't." Marionette said. When all her friends stared at her, she said: "I'm a woman! I have special woman senses for these things! It's just SOOO 100% sure that Lord Giratina just SAYS he hates Arceus, because honestly, he LOVES HER!" Now the male commanders stared at her even more.

"Marionette... You're insane." Mighty said. **(A/N: The commanders know nothing about Giratina's and Arceus' secret love!) **Marionette smacked him in the face. "Hey! You shouldn't hurt people on Christmas!" Mighty yelled.

"Oh, excuse me, mister I-never-hurt-anyone, but does smacking someone in the face mean hurting?" Marionette said with a sarcastic voice. Suddenly someone spoke to her.

"Oh my gosh, that's a pretty chocolate Arceus!" the voice yelled. Marionette turned around, just to see Sunflora from Wigglytuff Guild stand behind her.

"She's from Wigglytuff Guild!" Mighty whispered. "What are we gonna do now?" Sunflora walked over to Marionette and started shaking her hand so hard she almost dropped the chocolate.

"Oh my gosh, it's very nice to meet you! I'm Sunflora, and I work at Wigglytuff Guild! You are not from Treasure Town, are you?" Sunflora yelled.

"Eh... I'm Marionette..." Marionette said with an unsure voice, worried that Sunflora would recognize her as one of the shadow army's commanders. She had no reason to worry. Sunflora didn't recognize her or anyone else of the commanders.

"Oh my gosh, I love getting new friends!" Sunflora yelled and hugged her new "friend". "I know! I'll invite you and your friends to Wigglytuff Guild's Christmas party! It'll be great, there's a lot of tasty food and..."

"FOOD! YES!" Spirit interrupted her. "I'M COMING!" The other commanders looked completely panicked. Sunflora smiled.

"YES! Oh my gosh, I'll just let you finish your Christmas present buying, and then we'll meet at Wigglytuff Guild, OK?" she said and started walking away. Then she seemed to change her mind and turned back. "NO! I've got a better idea! I'll help you buying Christmas presents!" Marionette sighed. Their last chance of escape was gone. They would have to celebrate Christmas with their worst enemies...

* * *

"Buy this! No, buy this!" Sunflora yelled and tied a pink scarf around Mighty's neck. "Oh, it fits you SO well!" The other commanders started laughing at the annoyed Mighty who quickly dragged off the scarf and put it back on it's place.

"I don't want this anymore!" he said when Sunflorawas looking for a scarf for herself. "Let's stop this present buying! I'd rather celebrate Christmas withour worst enemies than shop anymore with Sunflora! I hate shopping!"

"All right!" Marionette said and turned to Sunflora. "Sunflora, we're tired of shopping now." Sunflora quickly turned to her.

"All right then! Let's go to Wigglytuff Guild!" she yelled and marched out of the shop, with the commanders slowly following her.

* * *

"Someone's knocking on the door!" Shadow said. Wigglytuff, who was busy eating apples, said: "Oh, propably it's just Sunflora coming back from Treasure Town. Would you mind opening the door, Whitetail?" The eevee sighed and climbed up the ladder in order to open the door. In a moment, everything was completely quiet. Then suddenly Whitetail screamed.

"HELP! GIRATINA'S COMMANDERS ARE HERE! THEY'VE KIDNAPPED SUNFLORA!" Shadow and Aura quickly got to their feet and climbed up the ladder, just to find Whitetail withher Claws of Light and Darkness pointing at the shocked commanders standing in the door, together with a very confused Sunflora.

"Where are Giratina's commanders?" Sunflora said and looked to left, then to right, and then behind her. "Nope. Here's just my new friend, Marionette, and her friends!" She hugged Marionette so hard, the banette almost got crushed.

"Ouch..." the commander said. Then Chatot suddenly climbed up the stairs. When he spotted Mighty, he started screaming.

"YOU! THE ONE WHO MADE ME UNABLE TO FLY! YOU'LL PAY!" He was just going to attack Mighty, when Dialga grabbed him. Shadow turned around. All of the legendary pokémon must have heard Whitetail's scream, because now they were standing all around them.

"What are you doing here? And where's Giratina? Has he sent you with a message?" Dialga asked calmly, yet angrily. Mighty took some steps forward and lowered his head.

"Giratina doesn't want to celebrate Christmas. But we want to! Please, I beg you! Can we celebrate Christmas here?" he said. Dialgalooked at the commanders with an unsure gaze.

"I don't know... This may be a plan to attack us..." he muttered.

"I think we should trust them!" Palkia said. "If they try something funny, we'll chase them off! We're many more than them, after all!" Everyone glared at the commanders, who all had lowered their heads. Suddenly Wigglytuff spoke.

"Hey! It's Christmas now! At Christmas, enemies don't exist! Let's celebrate Christmas, everyone together!" he yelled. Dialga nodded.

"Yes, you are right." he said. "We must have peace. It's Christmas, after all."

"Yippie!" Spirit yelled. "Does that mean I can have food? I'm STARVING!" Suddenly Chimecho appeared.

"Hey, guys! It's dinner time!" she said. Spirit let out a cry of joy.

"Finally!" FOOD!"

* * *

Giratina let out a growl of fury as he flew around in the diníng room of Wigglytuff Guild, disguised in his Shadow Force. The pikachu of Team Saviours must had heard the growl, since he turned around from his seat and started looking around. When he spotted nothing, he turned back to his food and continued eating. Giratinaglared at his commanders, who were sitting around the table together with his worst enemies. Those traitors! This could have been a perfect chance to strike, since the legendaries all obeyed Arceus' rules, so they wouldn't have dared to hurt him! He decided to have a look at the rest of the guild, maybe steal something if he could find something interesting enough to steal. He flew out to the main hall, where the Christmas tree was standing. He felt like destroying it, but decided to keep himself hidden. Suddenly he spotted a plastic case standing on the floor. He flew over to the case and looked into it. It was a chocolate. But not just a chocolate. It was a chocolate that looked excactly like Arceus! He stopped using his Shadow Force for a moment and took out the chocolate of the case. When he took it out a card fell onto the floor. Giratina bowed down to the card and read it.

**Please forgive us for this, Lord Giratina! Merry Christmas from Mighty, Marionette, Dusk and Spirit!**

Giratina didn't know what to think. They had bought him a Christmas present, though he didn't want to celebrate Christmas at all! And as if it hadn't been enough, the present would remind him of his worst enemy every time he looked at it! But... Arceus wasn't only his enemy... She was something more too... Giratina looked at the chocolate and sighed. For the first time in many years, he was pondering what he really was doing.

* * *

"I'm FULL!" Whitetail stated. Then she jumped down from her chair. "I'm going to bed. Good night!" She ran out of the room. Shadow turned to Mighty, who was glaring at him from the place beside his.

"There's something special with her..." he stated.

"Yeah! She went to bed without having any dessert! That's what I call special!" Spirit, who was sitting on the other side of Mighty, said with a mouth full of food. Mighty let out a hiss.

"You stupid stone! Shut up!" he said, then turned back to Shadow. "Honestly. She is not a normal eevee. What is special with her?"

"She's an idiot." Aura, who was sitting on the other side of Shadow, said. "And of course, I forgot! She is Arceus' and Giratina's daughter! But I guess you already knew that, since you know Giratina so well..." Mighty just stared at her.

"What the... MARIONETTE! HAVE YOU READ LORD GIRATINA'S DIARY NOW AGAIN?" he yelled. Marionette chuckled from the other side of the table.

"No, but you know, a woman's sense never lies..." she started, before Mighty launched a Shadow Ball against her which barely passed her head. The the mightyena turned to Aura.

"Are you honest? Is she really...?" he asked. Aura nodded. The mightyena glared at Marionette, who now was serious.

"I didn't know! The chocolate was just a joke! I never thought he actually..." she started, when the conversation was broken off by an explosion and a scream from Whitetail. Aura quickly got up.

"What has she done now again?" she sighed and ran out of the room. Shadow quickly followed her, and when he looked back he could see the commanders following him. When they got out of the dining room Shadow couldn't believe his eyes. The Christmas tree was completely destroyed, and Whitetail was standing in the middle of the room, looking very shocked.

"What happened?" Shadow yelled.

"I-it was Giratina! W-when I got out of the dining room, I looked decided to have a look at the Christmas tree, instead of going to bed immediatly... A-and then, suddenly G-Giratinaappeared and t-tried to hit me with Hyper Beam... I avoided, and it hit the C-Christmas tree... Then he used Shadow Force and vanished..." Whitetail whispered. Marionette suddenly screamed and pointed at something. Shadow turned around to see what ít was. It was an empty plastic case. Whitetail, who had recovered from her shock, ran over to the plastic case and picked up a card lying beside the case.

"Hey! Give that back!" Marionette yelled and tried to snatch the card from Whitetail, who used Shadow Force and reappeared in the destroyed Christmas tree.

"_Please forgive us for this, Lord Giratina! Merry Christmas from Mighty, Marionette, Dusk and Spirit!_" she read out loud. Then she smiled. "You are going to give him a present!" Marionette looked like she was searching for something, she was creeping on the floor, looking worried.

"The present is gone!" she yelled. "Oh no, Lord Giratina must have taken it! Oh no, he must be so angry because of this! He's gonna hate us from now on because of that present!"

"A vanished present and an angry and dangerous legendary..." Shadow muttered to himself. "Oh, Arceus, what will I do now?" Suddenly he felt a familiar dizzy feeling, and everything around him vanished...

* * *

Shadow was surrounded by a familiar bright light.

"Do you have a dilemma, Shadow?" an even more familiar voice asked. Shadow turned around. Behind him, Arceus was standing.

"Arceus! Please! I need your help! I want everyone to have a great Christmas, but now..." Shadow started, but Arceus broke him off.

"...everything seems to go wrong. Yes, I know. I have been watching all of you for a while. I will give you my full cooperation, Shadow." she said. "Giratina is hiding in Beach Cave. You know where that is, right?" Shadow nodded. Aura had told him about the cave on the beach where she had met him for the first time.

"What do you want me to do, Arceus?" Shadow asked. Arceus sighed.

"Shadow, I think you already know what you must do. You have to go to the Beach Cave and calm Giratina down. He must not destroy everyone else's Christmas! When you come there, I will help you." Shadow didn't quite understand how a spirit inside his mind would be able to help him, but Arceus seemed to have so much trust in him, he just nodded. Arceus looked delighted. "Thank you, Shadow. I do not know how I could cope without you... How anyone could cope without you..." Arceus vanished, leaving Shadow all alone.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Aura asked. Shadow opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor, with Aura, Whitetail and the commanders standing all around him.

"Arceus told me where Giratina is!" he yelled and quickly got up. Mighty gave him an interested look.

"I almost forgot about your connection to Arceus! Well, where is he?" he asked. Shadow didn't answer. He just speeded out of the room.

"Hey! Wait!" Spirit yelled.

* * *

Shadow speeded off down the beach and stopped outside the cave. When he looked in he spotted Giratina laying on the floor, looking very depressed. Beside him, a chocolate looking like Arceus was standing. Shadow guessed that was the Christmas present the commanders were going to give to Giratina. He sneaked into the cave. Suddenly Giratina raised his head. Shadow stopped, ready to avoid eventual attacks. Giratina, however, didn't seem to have any intentions to attack him. He just sighed and spoke quietly.

"I guess they're angry..."

"Who?" the confused Shadow asked.

"Mighty and the gang, of course! But I guess all of you are pretty angry... Why I did that? Because I HATE Christmas!" He shot a Hyper Beam against the roof. Some rocks fell down and landed just beside Shadow. The pikachu didn't know what to do at first, but then an idea started to form in his mind.

"Arceus wishes you Merry Christmas!" he said quietly. Giratina, who just was about to launch another Hyper Beam, froze in his tracks.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly, as if he didn't believe what he just had heard.

"Arceus wishes you Merry Christmas!" Shadow said once again. Giratina stared at him.

"You're lying!" he yelled. "Prove it!" Trouble. Shadow didn't really know what to do. There was no way he would be able to prove that to Giratina without having him talk to Arceus, and that was impossible. After all, Arceus had never contacted anyone but him, all the years she had been gone. And if he somehow would be able to get her talking to Giratina, she probably would spoil it. Or would she? Suddenly an idea appeared in Shadow's mind. It was dangerous, but he had to try.

"I'll prove it." he said. "But I have to form a mind connection between us two first if you want that to work." Giratina nodded.

"Do whatever you want!" he said. Shadow closed his eyes and started concentrating. Soon, he was standing in the bright light once again, but now, Giratina was with him.

"Arceus!" Shadow yelled. Immediatly, Arceus appeared.

"What now, what do you want..." she started, but when she spotted Giratina, she took some steps back. "What are you doing here?" she yelled. Giratina didn't answer, he just stared at Arceus, as if he couldn't believe what he saw. Arceus stared back. Shadow hit himself in the head. What had he caused now? Arceus closed her eyes and looked like she was thinking or remembering something. Then she opened her eyes again, and looked more joyous than Shadow ever had seen her. Giratina let out a threatening growl.

"I attacked one of my own commanders without caring about your code. And now, you have turned them against me! Why do you always have to mess with me?" he hissed. Arceus suddenly looked serious.

"I did not mess withyou, although that would have been very funny. You alone turned your own commanders against you. If you had not attacked Spirit, who knows what might have happened. They will return after Christmas." she said. Then she added, with a smile on her face: "Remember Christmas is the time of peace, Giratina. Also for those who are plotting on killing me!" She laughed at her own words, and took some steps forward, so that she was staring right into Giratina's eyes. Then she moved closer to his face. Shadow turned around, not wanting to spoil Arceus' and Giratina's moment.

* * *

Aura rushed through the snow right behind Mighty, with Whitetail and the other commanders behind her.

"He was here! I can feel his scent!" the mightyena yelled and rushed into the Beach Cave. When Aura came in, she froze. Shadow and Giratina were laying on the floor, both with their eyes closed, as if they were concentrating. Whitetail didn't seem to notice that, and jumped onto Shadow.

"Hey, my lazy buddy, get up!" she yelled. Shadow's eyes flew wide open. Then he smacked Whitetail in the face.

"Hey! I was mind reading!" he yelled. "You spoiled everything!" Suddenly Giratina opened his eyes. Shadow turned to him. "What did I miss?" he asked. Giratina blushed.

"I'm NOT telling you!" he said. Then he turned to the commanders. Mighty lowered his ears.

"I'm sorry, Lord Giratina! Sorry for the runaway! Sorry for Marionette's stupid present! We shouldn't have bought it!" he said. Giratina blushed again, probably thinking of the moment he and Arceus had together.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad..." he said. When the male commanders stared at him, Marionette added: "See? A woman's sense never lies!" The commanders started laughing, and Giratina stared at them, a bit confused. Then he looked serious.

"It's not you who should apologize." he said. "It's me. I've been terrible to you, but now a certain someone has made me understand the meaning of Christmas. I apologize so much." Whitetail and Aura looked at Shadow.

"Wow! You're great!" Whitetail said. Shadow smiled a bit, knowing it was not him Giratina was reffering to. Giratina was about to pick up the Arceus chocolate, when Whitetail grabbed it.

"Hey! Give it back!" Giratina yelled. Whitetail smirked.

"It's cute! It looks just like mum! Okey, I've never seen her for real, but it looks very much like the pictures in the ancient books!" she said. Giratina grabbed the chocolate.

"Yes, it's very alike." he sighed. Mighty glared at the other commanders.

"Why does he never tell us anything?" he complained. "Like, honestly, our enemies know more about Lord Giratina than we do!" Giratina smiled.

"I hope it's not too late. We can still celebrate Christmas, can we? If I'm welcome, after that Christmas tree incident..." he said. Whitetail climbed onto his head.

"Aww, come on! Of course you're all welcome!" she said. "If Wigglytuff and the legendaries don't like it, then I'll _**force**_ them to like it..." she said with an evil smirk.

* * *

Giratina yawned as he layed beside the destroyed Christmas tree, which in the end had become a Christmas fire instead, made by Victini. The commanders were laying beside him, all of them asleep, except Mighty.

"Excuse me, Lord Giratina!" the commander said. "Will this affect our future plans?" Giratina looked at the Arceus chocolate, and was quiet for a very long time. Finally, he spoke.

"No, it will not." he whispered as Team Saviours passed, on their way to the dining room. "After Christmas, Team Saviours will not be all right for very long..." As he spoke, his eyes flashed in an ice blue colour.

* * *

A/N: Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters of this story... Yawn... Merry Christmas everyone!


	22. Arceus' memories

A/N: I'm NOT keeping Christmas pauses!

**_Arceus' memories_**

"Tomorrow, we will search for the Azure Flute!" Dialga said. It was Boxing Day, and the legendaries were having a meeting in the main hall of Wigglytuff Guild. Whitetail yawned.

"Why do we have to find the flute anyway?" she said. Palkia sighed.

"We have explained this thousands of times already! If Giratina finds the flute before us, we're doomed! Anyways, what are you doing here? Only legendaries are welcome to this meeting!" Whitetail started laughing.

"My DEAR FRIEND Palkia, I AM a legendary!" she said.

"Since when?" Palkia muttered.

"Honestly! Use your brain! Giratina is a legendary. Arceus is a legendary. I'm their daughter, WHAT THE HELL MAKES ME A LEGENDARY IF THAT DOESN'T?" Whitetail yelled. Aura, who just had entered, sighed and grabbed Whitetail's tail.

"Excuse us SO much! Whitetail is just excited! We'll leave now!" she said and dragged Whitetail away.

* * *

"So... What did they say?" Shadow asked. "Did you find out anything?" Whitetail shook her head.

"Are you honest? Did YOU tell her to go there?" Aura yelled. Shadow nodded.

"Yes. In theory, she is a legendary, since both her parents are. I thought she could find out where the flute is hidden, but the legendaries don't seem to know either..." the pikachu sighed. "I don't know any way to find the Azure Flute. Arceus even refused to tell me when I asked her..."

"Try asking her again!" Whitetail suggested. "My mother also could change her mind!" Shadow sighed. Then he closed his eyes, put his hands together, and raised his ears so they were pointing right up.

"You're right, Whitetail. I'll try." he said. The familiar dizzy feeling came, and everything vanished...

* * *

"Arceus! I have to speak to you!" Shadow yelled. From the bright light, Arceus appeared.

"Can't I have even ONE SINGLE day of peace?" she sighed. "Oh, Shadow, how nice. What do you want?"

"The Azure Flute! Tell me, please!" Shadow begged.

"What if I refuse?" Arceus asked. Shadow pondered for a moment.

"I... I don't know..." he said. "Please! Tell me!" Arceus sighed.

"I will tell you something else. Something you must tell the other legendaries." she said. "My awakening is coming close." Shadow's eyes widened. She was awakening? That meant she would help them fighting Giratina!

"But... That's great!" he said. Arceus looked terrified.

"No, no, no! It is not great at all! When I wake up, my hate against Giratina, which has been growing in my heart for all these years, will be released. I will be dangerous! Not just for Giratina, I may end up hurting you or your friends... Or even those who are innocent!" she said. Shadow stared at Arceus. The legendaries never mentioned any of Arceus fury... Maybe that was something she had kept to herself.

"Arceus, I still don't know where the Azu..." he started, but Arceus broke him off.

"I will tell you, Shadow! Very soon! But first I want to give you the last part of Giratina's memories, which you have been reading for some time now, right?" she said. Shadow nodded.

"Yes, I read them." he said.

"So, you read them so far Giratina's little friend met my servant..." Arceus said. "I will show you my memories of what happened... They are sad ones... But you must understand. When this happened, we were both so furious that we ignored the fact that our friends watched us... But now, I will show you."

* * *

_"Boy, where did you get those gold coins?" Aura asked. The woman who was selling the bread looked angry._

_"You're a pokémon!" she yelled. "Don't care about human things!" Aura glared at the woman._

_"I am Aura, the servant of Arceus, the creator of the world. You should show some respect, **human**!" she hissed. The woman took a few steps back. The boy, realizing he was in trouble, started running. When Aura saw this, she yelled: "Feather!" Immediatly, the pidgeot flew down from the sky. Aura jumped onto his back and started following the fleeing boy. The boy ran out of the town and came out to a field. However, Feather was very close to him now, and was just about to grab the boy when a Hyper Beam hit him and made him fly into a nearby tree. Aura jumped down from his back and stared at the one who had unleashed the attack. It was Giratina, and he was looking furious._

_"Leave him be!" he hissed. "If you even touch him, I'll kill you both!" The boy hid behind Giratina, Feather stayed in the tree, looking very scared, but Aura looked prepared for a battle._

_"Lady Arceus has sent me to capture you, Giratina! She is still furious of the loss of her child, remember?" she said. The boy looked shocked._

_"Giratina hasn't ever killed anyone!" he yelled. "Right, Giratina?" Aura laughed._

_"Your friend doesn't know..." she said. "Of course he doesn't! You never told him, because you were afraid he would start hating you!" Giratina lowered his head and turned to the boy._

_"What she says is true..." he said. "I killed my own child... And I don't even know why I did it!" The boy looked sad._

_"You should have told me!" he said. "I wouldn't be angry! You're my friend anyway! It doesn't matter to me!"_

_"But it does to me!" a voice said. Everyone looked up. Arceus was standing in the air, right above them. "You must be punished for your deeds! Feel my Judgement!" She unleashed countless shots of light which flew into the sky, and then started falling down against Giratina and the boy. Giratina quickly grabbed the boy, flew into the air, placed him under the tree where Feather was sitting, and then he flew into the air and attacked Arceus with a Shadow Claw. The Alpha Pokémon avoided his attack and knocked him back with Extremespeed._

_"Yeah! Hit him! Hit him! Come on, Lady Arceus! Oh my, this is the FIGHT OF THE YEAR!" Feather yelled in excitement. Aura threw a rock into his head from where she was standing under the tree beside the boy._

_"We don't need a cheerleader!" she said. "Remember, Feather. This battle is one of life and death. It's nothing to cheer for." The pidgeot sighed._

_"Aww, you never let me have any fun!" he complained. The boy looked at the two legendaries fighting. Giratina was attacking Arceus without mercy, and the pokémon of creation already seemed to start getting tired. Suddenly Giratina used Shadow Force, and reappeared just to pinn her down to the ground. Then he started charging a Hyper Beam._

_"Eeek! This isn't fun anymore!" Feather yelled. Aura sighed and turned to Feather._

_"There is only one thing for me to do." she said, and a tear was seen in her eye. "Farewell, Feather." Then she charged forward, and just when Giratina unleashed the Hyper Beam, she jumped in the way. The explosion of the attack was enormous, and when the smoke finally disappeared, Aura was laying on the ground, with her eyes closed and barely breathing. Feather let out a shocked cry and flew over to Arceus, who was standing beside Aura, with tears in her eyes._

_"You are deeply injured. Nothing can be done." she said when Aura opened her eyes. "You will die." Aura smiled sadly._

_"It was to save you, Lady Arceus." she said. "That was the most important thing..." She closed her eyes and let Arceus use Psychic to put her onto Feather's back. The pidgeot flew back to the tree and put down Aura on the ground. The boy took out some berries from a pocket he had hidden under his mantle and gave them to the lucario. She shook her head._

_"Why not?" the boy asked._

_"That is just a waste of berries." Aura said. "I will live for a little longer. Maybe enough to see how this battle ends." Giratina once again pinned Arceus to the ground and started charging another Hyper Beam. The boy stared at the them in horror._

_"I thought he was a kind pokémon." he whispered. "But he is just a cold-blooded murderer!" He got up. "I know how to stop this battle!" he said and prevented Feather from charging forward to help Arceus. "I must sacrifice myself." He ran forward and stopped between Giratina and Arceus, who had struggled free from Giratina and now was standing some metres from him and breathing heavily._

_"Get out of the way!" Giratina yelled._

_"No! I'm not going!" the boy said. Giratina let out a roar of fury and launched the Hyper Beam so it would barely pass the boy but still his Arceus. The boy calmly took some steps to the side and let the beam hit him. The explosion was nothing compared to Giratina's roar of pain._

"Enough!" Arceus' voice yelled.

* * *

"The rest is nothing you want to see." Arceus said. Shadow opened his eyes. He was back in the bright light with Arceus.

"What happened afterwards?" he asked.

"Giratina was so out of himself of the sorrow it was easy to take him down and banish him to the Distortion World." Arceus said. "But now, we must leave the past behind us for a moment and concentrate on the present and the future. The Azure Flute is hidden in a lake with black water." Then she closed her eyes and vanished. "Good luck, Shadow..."

* * *

"Dialga, is there a lake with black water?" Shadow asked. Whitetail and Aura looked at him with huge interest.

"Why do you wonder?" Dialga asked. "There actually is one, in the south-west. It is called the End Lake, and it is said to hold a treasure of enormous worth." Shadow explained what Arceus had said, without mentioning her memories.

"The Azure Flute is hidden there!" Shadow yelled. "We have to go there immediatly, while the Christmas peace still lasts!" Dialga nodded.

"We must hurry!" he said. Outside the window, Mighty glared at the speaking pokémon. He smirked.

"These news will make Lord Giratina VERY satisfied!" he muttered to himself. "I must tell him immediatly!"

* * *

A/N: Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters of this story! See ya!


	23. Journey to End Lake

**_Journey to End Lake_**

"Lord Giratina!" Mighty yelled. Giratina let out a groan and opened his eyes.

"What now, Mighty? Can't I even have one single day of sleep?" he yawned.

"Honestly, Lord Giratina! This is important!" Mighty yelled. Giratina yawned again.

"Nothing can be as important as sleeping!" he muttered and laid down again. "Good night. You can tell me later." Suddenly a strange sound, like chewing, was heard. Giratina rose his head up and turned around. Behind him, Spirit, Marionette and Dusk sat, eating something. All three sweatdropped when they saw Giratina's glare.

"Eh... Hello, Lord Giratina..." Spirit said carefully.

"What are you hiding from me?" Giratina asked, but then he seemed to realize. "YOU ATE MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT!"

"It was Spirit's idea!" Marionette defended herself. Mighty looked slightly annoyed.

"Hey! Could anyone listen to me?" he yelled. No one heard him. Giratina was just going to claw the other tree commanders, when Mighty yelled: "I KNOW WHERE THE AZURE FLUTE IS!" Giratina froze in his tracks, and the furious look on his face turned into an evil smile.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"It is in End Lake!" Mighty yelled. "And Team Saviours are heading there right now! We should follow them!" Giratina shook his head.

"Not you four." he said and looked at his four commanders. "You always lose to Team Saviours. I'll send someone else... Three masters at fighting..."

* * *

Whitetail yawned.

"Are we there soon?" she asked. Shadow and Aura both shook their heads and continued walking. Whitetail sighed. "I don't want to walk anymore! I want to fly the way my parents fly!" She jumped into the air, but landed on her nose. "Ouch."

"Sorry, Whitetail, but you don't have anyone that could teach you fly." Aura said. "Your father is our greatest enemy, and your mother has been asleep for thousands of years." Suddenly Shadow froze.

"Oh no!" he yelled. "I forgot to tell the legendaries about Arceus!"

"What?" Whitetail yelled. "Do we have to go back to the guild again, after walking for two days, just because you want to tell them something about my mother you haven't even told your teammates?"

"Yeah, that kind of was the point." Shadow said. "But we've almost reached the lake! We can't go back now!" Suddenly Aura tensed.

"I can sense someone's aura." she said. "But it isn't Giratina's or the commanders' aura!" Whitetail ignored her.

"Come on! First to the lake wins!" she yelled and started running. Aura and Shadow sighed and followed her. They ran through a forest, and soon they came out to the lake. The water was dark, darker than any water Shadow had ever seen before.

"So this is the place we should search for the flute!" Aura stated. "Is it in the water, or...?"

* * *

"Lord Giratina, how could you let some NEWCOMERS go instead of us?" Mighty hissed. Giratina glared at the commander.

"Respect my orders, Mighty." he said. "You're a commander. Do what I say, or otherwise..." Mighty lowered his head.

"We're sorry, Lord Giratina." Marionette said. "We won't disturb you anymore." She, Dusk and Spirit left the cave. Mighty gave Giratina an angry glare and was just about to leave, when Giratina grabbed him with his streamer.

"I want to talk to you, Mighty." he said. Mighty sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Nope! No flute anywhere around the lake!" Whitetail said.

"In that case, it must be in the lake." Aura said. Suddenly Shadow twitched his ears.

"Someone's coming!" he said. "Maybe the ones Aura sensed before."

* * *

"Lord Giratina, I..." Mighty started, but Giratina rose his streamer, showing Mighty to stay quiet.

"I gave you orders, Mighty." Giratina said. "But you didn't respect them. Explain yourself."

"I just don't get it!" Mighty said. "Why did you send three newcomers instead of your four most trusted pokémon?" Giratina lowered his head so he was staring right into Mighty's eyes.

"I trust you four very much, even if you do things I don't get the reason of all the time." the Renegade Pokémon said. "Especially you, Mighty. I would put my life in your paws without worrying. That's why I don't want to risk you getting hurt all the time!"

"Lord Giratina, I would never betray you!" Mighty said. "Not even if Dusk, Marionette and Spirit all would betray you! I would still stand on your side! I promise! Please, let me go to End Lake!" Giratina sighed.

"I've warned you, Mighty. After today, you'll wish you never went there!" he said. "Take the others with you and go, if you wish to."

"Thank you, Lord Giratina!" Mighty yelled and speeded out of the cave.

"Sorry, Mighty." Giratina said when the mightyena had left the cave. "For being such a fool."

* * *

Suddenly, out of the forest, a flareon, a jolteon and a vaporeon appeared. The flareon, a male, standing between the other two, smirked.

"Well, if it isn't little coward Whitetail?" he said. "Long time no see! do you remember me?" Whitetail's eyes widened in horror.

"No way! Rusty!" she yelled. Shadow glared at the flareon. He had a feeling this meant trouble...

* * *

A/N: Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters of this story! Sorry, this chapter is far too short, but the next one will be a lot longer, I hope...

Shadow: Who's the mysterious flareon?

Mighty: Why did Lord Giratina warn me?

Aura: Who will find the flute first?

Whitetail: Find out in next chapter!

Happy new year 2011, too early!


	24. Mighty's scar

A/N: So, this is the first chapter for 2011, then! Please, review!

**_Mighty's scar_**

"Who are they?" Aura asked. "Whitetail, do you know these guys?"

"Those are the pokémon who used to taunt me the most while I lived in the Eevee Clan!" Whitetail hissed angrily. "Rusty, why are you here?" The flareon laughed.

"We're here to capture you and your friends!" he said. "Missile! Get them!" The jolteon started charging a Thunder.

"Happily!" he smirked and unleashed the Hyper Beam against Whitetail. She quickly used Shadow Force to avoid the attack and knocked Missile down to the ground with it.

"I really enjoy this move!" she smirked as the vaporeon launched an Aurora Beam against her. She avoided the move by jumping to the side. "Bad luck, Mermaid! Try again!" The vaporeon, Mermaid, hissed furiously.

"No weak eevee is going to beat us!" she yelled and used Hydro Pump. Shadow quickly stopped the attack by using Slam. Rusty started looking irritated.

"You're NOT beating us!" he yelled and used a Fire Blast against Aura. She used Counter to send the move back against the flareon.

"Shadow!" Whitetail yelled. "Aura and I will keep them busy! Dive into the lake and get the Azure Flute!" Shadow nodded and was just about to jump into the lake when Mermaid blocked him.

"Nope!" she said. "You'll have to beat me first!" Shadow used Discharge and, while the vaporeon recovered from the attack, dove into the lake.

* * *

"Why?" Spirit asked. "I thought Lord Giratina had told you to stay here!"

"Are you coming with me to End Lake or not?" Mighty hissed.

"Nope!" Marionette said. "There will be a party in Treasure Town today! Apparently the Kecleon brothers, the ones who own the item shop, you know, have birthday today!"

"And there will be lots of tasty food!" Dusk said.

"Pleeeeeeeease, Mighty!" Spirit said. "Come with us there! It's a lot more fun if we're all there!" Mighty sighed.

"All of you are so stupid!" he hissed. "Fine! I'm going to End Lake on my own!" He started running away.

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes. Underwater everything was so silent. And dark. He saw nothing. He started swimming a little. Suddenly, he spotted a weak azure coloured light on the bottom. He started swimming against the bottom. Then, when he just was going to grab the glowing thing, someone grabbed him and started dragging him up, away from the glowing thing. When he almost had reached the surface, Shadow saw who was holding him. It was Mermaid. When they reached the surface, Shadow suddenly heard Whitetail's scream.

"Shadow! Rusty, Missile and Mermaid are helping Giratina! They're part of the shadow army!" she yelled. Shadow saw Missile had pinned Aura to the ground, and Rusty had a tight grip around Whitetail's neck.

"As if that would matter!" Rusty hissed. "He has ordered us to capture you! I have no clue why, but we'll do as he says!" Whitetail tried to get free.

"I can't breathe!" she said. "Rusty, loosen your grip!" The flareon laughed.

"Giratina sure told us to kill the pikachu or the riolu, but keep you alive! But I guess it doesn't matter that much. Silence, or I'll kill you!" he yelled. Whitetail looked as she didn't believe her ears.

"He told you to spare my life?" she asked. "Why?"

"I don't know." Rusty said. "But I tell you, it doesn't matter to me!" He was just about to bite even tighter, when a familiar howl was heard.

"STOP! If you kill Lord Giratina's daughter, you're dead!" Everyone turned around. Out of the forest, Mighty stepped. "I knew Lord Giratina shouldn't have sent you instead of me!" he growled. Rusty looked shocked and let go of Whitetail.

"Giratina's daughter? Whitetail? Commander Mighty, you must have mistaken, I..." He shivered as Mighty padded closer to him.

"Lord Giratina gave you clear orders, and you ignored them!" Mighty hissed. "The prophecy trio is our most dangerous enemy, but only if all tree are alive!" His glare turned from Whitetail laying on the ground, to Aura pinned to the ground by Missile, and finally to Shadow and Mermaid in the lake.

"B-but... Commander Mighty..." Rusty said. "We didn't know!" Mighty didn't listen.

"Kill the riolu." he ordered. Missile was just about to claw Aura, when Whitetail got up and used Claws of Light and Darkness against the jolteon.

"Taste the power of my mother and father at once!" she yelled right before she hit Missile. Aura got up while the jolteon was down. Shadow started swimming to the shore, but Mermaid grabbed him.

"Defeat me first!" she hissed. Shadow used Thunder Wave against her, and she became paralyzed. However, she still tried to get him. But now Shadow was faster, and reached the shore long before she even was close to it. Rusty and Missile were going to attack them, when Mighty hissed at them.

"I want to take care of the pikachu!" he said. "You two can handle the riolu and the eevee!" The two eeveelutions obeyed Mighty's orders and charged towards Whitetail and Aura. What happened to them, Shadow didn't get to see. Suddenly he found himself pinned to the ground by Mighty. He quickly used Thunder to knock him away. The mightyena hissed angrily and shot a Shadow Ball against Shadow, who easily avoided it.

"You won't take me down that easily!" he yelled and used Discharge. The attack hit Mighty and knocked him down to the ground. The commander, laying on the ground, shot Shadow Balls against Shadow. He avoided the two first, but the third hit him in the chest and knocked him to the ground. He felt a big pain in his head, and everything turned black...

* * *

"Shadow! Wake up!" Shadow opened his eyes. Arceus was standing before him, looking worried. For a moment, Shadow thought he still was at End Lake, but then he came to realize he accidently had created a mind connection between himself and Arceus.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You hit your head in a rock and became unconscious." she explained. "And somehow, it must have triggered your mind reading ability."

"I should go." Shadow said. "I'm in middle of a battle." Arceus nodded.

"Yes." she said. "But listen to my advice. Even the greatest enemies can be friends if you just let them." With those words, Arceus vanished.

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes. Mighty's fangs were locked around his neck. Aura and Whitetail were pinned to the ground by Missile and Rusty, and Mermaid was sitting on the shore, unable to join the battle because of her paralyzis, following the events with interest.

"So, not taking you down easily, huh?" Mighty said with a cheating tone. "I don't get why Lord Giratina warned me to go here! He will be very satisfied when I tell him the prophecy trio is just a duo now!" He gripped even tighter, rose his claw, and was just about to strike, when Whitetail used Shadow Force in order to get away from Missile.

"I'm not letting you kill him!" she yelled and charged towards Mighty. "Claws of Light and Darkness!" The attack hit Mighty right on his nose, and the commander jumped backwards with a yowl of pain. Shadow saw Whitetail's terrified face. He got up and saw what had happened. Whitetail's attack had made a deep cut right above Mighty's nose. Rusty and Missile started sneaking away, afraid they also would get to taste Whitetail's claws. Mermaid followed them slowly, but no one except Shadow seemed to notice them. Aura looked at Mighty's bleeding nose.

"It will scar." she stated. Whitetail lowered her ears.

"I'm sorry." she said. Mighty turned to Whitetail, his face filled of fury.

"You're sorry?" he hissed. "Do you think that makes me feel better? Do you think that makes my wound less serious?" Whitetail carefully moved closer.

"Let me have a look, Mighty." she said. Mighty hissed when she was about to touch his nose.

"Stay away! I don't want your help!" He started walking towards the forest. "I'm going to bring Lord Giratina. You'd better get away from here before I get him here!" When Mighty had disappeared into the forest, Whitetail burst out in tears.

"I'm not going to use Claws of Light and Darkness, ever, **ever again**!" she yelled.


	25. The Azure Flute

**_The Azure Flute_**

"Why don't you want to use it?" Aura asked. "That attack's awesome!"

"I guess I underestimated its power." Whitetail said. "I didn't mean to injure Mighty seriously!"

"You DIDN'T injure him seriously!" Aura yelled. "It will scar, but I told you, there will be no danger for his life! Why do you even worry? Mighty's one of our greatest enemies!"

"You know what Arceus told me? Even the greatest enemies can become friends if you just let them!" Shadow said.

"Shadow, go and get the Azure Flute!" Aura said. "The sooner you get it, the sooner we can leave this place! Quick now, before Mighty comes back with Giratina! If Whitetail refuses to use her strongest attack, we're in trouble!" Shadow was about to dive into the lake, when Whitetail ran over to him.

"Shadow, do you get why Giratina wanted to spare my life?" Whitetail asked. Shadow pondered for a moment, and answered: "He's your father, after all. I can't figure out any other reason. It doesn't quite make sense to me either." Then he jumped into the lake. Whitetail sighed.

"My father, huh?" she muttered. "Really, no sense at all." Suddenly a roar was heard. Aura jumped into the air of shock.

"It's Giratina!" she yelled. "Oh no! Shadow's still in the lake!" All of sudden, the commanders jumped out of a bush. Whitetail stared at Mighty's nose. The wound had stopped bleeding, but it still was as visible as it had been before he left.

"You guys are gonna pay for hurting my buddy Mighty!" Spirit yelled and used Shadow Ball against Whitetail. She avoided the attack with Shadow Force, reappeared and knocked Spirit down to the ground without hurting him at all.

"Whitetail, we can't win without Claws of Light and Darkness!" Aura yelled as Marionette and Dusk surrounded her. "Most of my attacks have no effect at all against ghost-types!"

"Use Foresight first!" Whitetail yelled as Mighty tried to hit her with Shadow Claw. "I'll manage without Claws of Light and Darkness... somehow!" Aura quickly used Foresight at Marionette and Dusk, and then hit them with Force Palm.

"Shadow, hurry, please!" she whispered silently as she spotted Giratina cirkling around the lake.

* * *

Shadow saw the light at the lake's bottom, and swam closer to it. As he grabbed it he felt a way he never had felt before. He felt like he could defeat anyone! He looked at the light in his hand. He realized this was the Azure Flute! It seemed more like an ocarina to him, though... Suddenly a Hydro Pump went past him. Shadow turned around, and saw a gyarados. It swam closer to him, and as Shadow started swimming upwards, it grabbed him with its tail. Shadow started panicking. He was going to drown if he wouldn't get up soon! Suddenly a Hyper Beam hit the gyarados, and it let go of Shadow. Then something grabbed him. Then, everything turned black...

* * *

"WAKE UP, MAN!" Whitetail yelled. Shadow opened his eyes. Whitetail and Aura stood around him, giving him worried looks.

"What were you doing down there? You almost drowned!" Aura said.

"Well, I..." Shadow showed his teammates the Azure Flute he had been holding in his hand all the time. "...found the Azure Flute."

"It looks like an ocarina." Whitetail said. "Let me try it!" She snatched the flute from Shadow and blew. All that came out was a terrible, high-pitched sound.

"Doesn't it work?" Aura wondered.

"It works." Shadow turned around, only to spot Giratina and the commanders. "But only for the one destined to play it. And apparently, my daughter isn't having musical talent enough to do that." Giratina continued.

"Hey!" Whitetail yelled. "That wasn't fun!" Aura laughed so much she almost fell to the ground.

"But he's right, Whitetail! You can't play it!" she said. Shadow took the flute back from Whitetail.

"Am I right if I say you were the one that chased the gyarados off?" he asked, looking at Giratina. Giratina nodded.

"The stairway to Hall of Origin can only be opened with the Azure Flute and the jewels. Anyone can use the jewels, but the Azure Flute has one player. If you would have drowned, my plan would have failed." he said.

"I'm sorry to say this, but it'd been better if you drowned." Whitetail whispered to him. Shadow nodded.

"I agree." he whispered back. "But what to do now?" Suddenly, a Roar of Time came from above, hitting Giratina. At the same time, a Spacial Rend almost hit the commanders. When Shadow looked up, he saw Dialga, Palkia, Reshiram, Zekrom, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Mew, Celebi and Jirachi flying in the air. At the same time, Victini and Shaymin came running towards them on the ground.

"We're coming to save you!" Shaymin yelled. All of suddenly, Mighty jumped onto Aura and grabbed her throat. Dusk grabbed Whitetail, and Marionette grabbed Shaymin. Spirit jumped onto Victini, holding her down.

"Play the flute!" Giratina ordered. "Or otherwise, your riolu friend will die!" Shadow looked at Aura. She shook her head.

"Don't do it!" she said.

"If I won't do it, the prophecy won't be complete!" Shadow said. "I have to!" Then he picked up the flute and blew. A beautiful tone came out of it, making everyone freeze, just listening to the tone, which was meaning great trouble for the world...

* * *

A/N: This may seem like the story is ending soon, but there are still many chapters left, and many surprises! You'll see for yourself, if you read next chapter! Please review!


	26. The Hall of Origin

**_The Hall of Origin_**

As Shadow had blown into the flute, Aura's Jewel of Eternal Friendship and Whitetail's Jewel of True Courage started shining in gold and silver colours. The Azure Flute also started shining, in an azure blue colour.

"That's awesome!" Spirit said. "How cool special effects! How are they done?"

"Those are no special effects, fool!" Mighty yelled as the lights shot into the sky. "Those are the powers of Creation, which will declare our victory!"

"Not as long as I'm here!" Victini yelled. "V-..."

"No! Don't do it!" Shaymin yelled. "My fur will be so messed up it will take three months for it to become normal again!" Too late.

"...Generate!" Victini finished. BOOM! Spirit, who had been sitting on her, was flung into the air and landed on Giratina's head.

"Wow! I flew!" he yelled. "Did you see, Lord Giratina, I fl..." Giratina shook his head, and Spirit fell to the ground. "Ouch." Suddenly the sky started shining, and everything turned so bright, Shadow had to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he couldn't believe his eyes. A glowing stairway, leading up into the sky, had appeared.

"_One will carry the powers of eternal friendship. One will carry the powers of true courage. One will carry the Heaven Key. And the path to Creation will be opened..._The prophecy is becoming real in front of our eyes!" Whitetail yelled and bit Dusk's hand. "Let go of me!" As if the legendaries had been waiting for the stairway to appear, they attacked.

"Blue Flame!" Reshiram yelled and shot a blue fire blast against Mighty, who quickly let go of Aura and avoided the attack.

"Lightning Strike!" Zekrom yelled and shot an enormous thunderbolt against Marionette, who, in an effort to avoid the attack, dropped Shaymin. The legendary of flowers quickly used Seed Flare to free Whitetail from Dusk.

"We are more than you, Giratina!" Dialga yelled. "Give up! You can't win!" Giratina and the commanders smirked.

"You sure? Well, have a look at this!" Giratina said. Out of the forest, Rusty, Mermaid, Missile and a lot of other pokémon ran.

"Eeek!" Whitetail yelled. "Now they are more than us! At least one million more than us!"

"Seriously, Whitetail. They can't be SO many." Aura said. But when she looked at the army of pokémon, she stated: "Or maybe they can." Giratina laughed.

"Now you'll be busy for a lot of time! Meanwhile..." He flew towards the stairs. "...my commanders and I will visit one of my old friends..." The commanders started following him, and ran up the stairs. Victini ran over to Shadow, Aura and Whitetail.

"Prophecy trio, you have to stop Giratina!" she yelled. A machoke ran towards her, but she chased it away with Flamethrower. Then she gave Shadow, Aura and Whitetail one tiny orange bag each. "In those, you'll find lots of healing berries and herbs! You might need them!" A breloom attacked her from behind, but she knocked it out with a Ball of Flame. "Good luck, Team Saviours! The other legendaries and I will keep these guys busy! Now, go up the stairs!" Shadow nodded and started running towards the stairs, with Aura and Whitetail right behind him.

* * *

"How long ARE these stairs?" Whitetail complained. "Honestly, what's the reason of living so high up in the sky?"

"I don't know!" Aura yelled. "But I don't think Arceus is afraid of high places, which I, unluckily, am!" She looked down and swallowed. "What if my steps slip... I'd fall down, and..."

"...and I'd save you with Shadow Force!" Whitetail said. Shadow ignored the girls and looked up. He saw a huge palace in white and golden colours.

"Wow! Look!" he yelled. "It has to be the Hall of Origin!" Whitetail and Aura looked up, and even Aura seemed to forget how afraid of high places she was for a moment.

"That's amazing!" she yelled. "I wish I could live there!"

"When we solve this Giratina crisis, I'm going to live here with my mother!" Whitetail exclaimed proudly. "IF we solve it. And if my mother lets me..." she added, a bit lesser proud.

"We can do it!" Aura said. "The prophecy says we will!"

"Just because the prophecy says we'll be able to do it, it doesn't mean we must lose our guard." Shadow said as they reached the entrance. "Giratina might have set traps for us." They entered, and came into a hall. Its walls were white, and golden Arceus statues were standing all along the hall.

"Wow. Arceus really likes statues of herself." Aura stated. When Whitetail glared at her, she added: "I didn't mean anything bad with it!" They walked through the hall, came into another hall, and another, and another, all of them looking exactly the same.

"This is boring!" Whitetail said. Then she smiled. "But I know how to make it funnier!" She used Shadow Force, and in the next second, she was standing on an Arceus statue's head.

"Whitetail, I don't think that's a very good idea..." Aura said as Whitetail started jumping on the statue's head. Suddenly the statue started tipping over. Whitetail jumped down from it in horror. The statue hit another statue, which tipped over, hit another statue, which tipped over, and so on. Soon all the statues were laying on the floor.

"Whoops..." Whitetail said.

"If Whitetail ever will be stated a legendary after this..." Aura said. "...she will be the embodiment of chaos." Suddenly the commanders appeared out of a doorway.

"Ha! Found you!" Mighty yelled.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	27. The Dark Void

**_The Dark Void_**

"Lord Giratina won't be pleased." Dusk said. "We should get rid of them fast!" Whitetail suddenly stepped forward.

"We've come to help my father." she said. "We're on your side now." Aura was going to say something, but Shadow silenced her. Mighty glared at the three.

"Hmmm... Prove it!" he said. Whitetail started thinking, realizing her lies didn't seem to work right now. Then she smirked.

"Who do you think kicked the Arceus statues down, if it wasn't us? We did it to show we want Giratina to rule instead of Arceus!" she said, somehow succeeding in sounding really serious. Mighty looked at them with and unsure glare.

"That might be true, but..." he started, but Whitetail grabbed Aura and Shadow, used Shadow Force, and reappeared in the next room. Then she used Shadow Force again, to land on another statue's head, jumped on it, and it fell down, right in front of the door! The commanders were caught in the other room!

"Haha! Losers!" Whitetail yelled. "Now, let's go and stop Giratina!" she continued, just to cheat the commanders. Mighty's furious howl was heard, and Team Saviours quickly continued, leaving their four enemies behind.

"Whitetail, have I ever mentioned you being the embodiment of chaos is great?" Aura yelled and hugged Whitetail. "Although your lies didn't work, it turned out great anyway! Now we can battle Giratina without the commanders disturbing us!" Then she stopped. In front of them, a huge gate in golden colours was. Shadow tried to open it. It didn't work.

"It's no use!" he said. "It's locked!" Whitetail smirked.

"Shadow Force, then!" she said and grabbed her teammates. A moment later, they were standing in a golden room. There were two enormous Arceus statues, and in the middle of them, Giratina was floating.

"Now, how to open the portal..." he muttered, but then he turned around. He smirked. "Oh, you escaped Mighty and the others? Surprising. Well, I guess that means I have to handle you myself!" Suddenly Shadow came to realize something terrifying. They had no battle strategy! Giratina let out a roar and used Hyper Beam against Shadow. He avoided the attack and launched a Thunder against Giratina. Aura used Foresight first, then she continued with using Brick Break. Giratina avoided the attack and hit almost Aura with Shadow Claw, however, Whitetail grabbed her and used Shadow Force to make them and up on one of the big statues.

"Aura, now you have to help me in my legendary duties!" Shadow heard Whitetail say. Aura laughed and the girls started jumping on the statue. Shadow smirked and ran aside. The statue started tipping over, and Giratina barely noticed it before it almost hit his head.

"What the...!" he yelled and used Shadow Force to avoid the statue. Whitetail, who now was down from the statue, smirked as Giratina reappeared, looking really furious.

"Watch out for the embodiment of chaos!" she yelled. When Aura glared at her she added: "And also for her partner, Aura!" Giratina let out a roar.

"How dare you make fun of me like this?" he growled. "I should have taking you down by now!" Suddenly an idea hit Shadow. He would mention the past!

"Giratina, what's the meaning of this?" he asked. Giratina stared at Shadow.

"I think you know that as well as I!" he growled. "I want revenge on Arceus because she banished me!" Whitetail seemed to realize what Shadow was trying to say.

"You caused it on your own!" she said. "You didn't have to try killing me or my mother, neither did you have to kill Aura, in her previous life, I mean!" Giratina looked at her, not knowing what to say. Shadow decided to bring out his final trump card.

"And what about your human friend?" he said. "He didn't have to die! You caused it on your own!" Giratina stared at Shadow.

"That's none of your business!" he yelled, clearly unsure now. "...Or maybe it is. I don't realize it. I simply don't realize what I'm doing or why! It feels like someone else is..." He froze and turned around. Aura looked around.

"I can sense someone's aura!" she said. "And it isn't familiar! Very, very evil..." Suddenly a black portal opened and started dragging Aura in. Shadow quickly grabbed her and tried to not be swallowed by the portal.

"What's this?" Whitetail yelled and grabbed Shadow's free hand. "I don't think it's something good!" The portal started dragging them in even harder, and all Shadow could do was to hold on to his teammates. Then everything turned black...

* * *

"Shadow! Please wake up! We're in this strange place, and Whitetail won't tell me where we are before you wake up!" Aura yelled. Shadow opened his eyes. Aura was sitting beside him. When Shadow saw where they were, he was filled with horror. They were in a forest, but there was something ominous in the air. Everything was black, no wind was blowing and everything was silent.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"The portal dragged us in and we ended up here!" Aura said. "Whitetail! Come here and tell us about this place!" Whitetail bounced out of nowhere.

"This place is the Dark Void, the place you go to in your sleep when you dream nightmares!" she said.

"But we're awake!" Aura said. "Or are we?" Whitetail sighed.

"There are old legends." she said. "About pokémon that came here while they were awake. Their hearts became filled of darkness, and..." Suddenly, out of a bush, three strange shadowy creatures who were strangely similar to sableye appeared. "...they became corrupted." Whitetail finished. Then she hissed, chasing the corrupted pokémon away. "We have to get out of here before that happens to us." Aura started crying.

"I want to get away from here!" she cried. "I don't want to be corrupted!"

"If you stay brave, it will take longer for your heart to become corrupted." Whitetail said. Aura wiped her tears away.

"All right! Let's find a way out of here!" she said. Shadow nodded, but deep in his heart he still worried what terrible events were ahead of them.

* * *

A/N: Sadly, Pokémon doesn't belong to me, only the characters of this story! And, of course, review!


	28. Helping the enemy or not?

**_Helping the enemy or not?_**

"The way out of this place is said to be on a mountain!" Whitetail said and used Shadow Force to get into the closest tree. She started smiling. "I can see a mountain over there!"

"How long will it take until we get there?" Aura asked. Whitetail started pondering.

"About five days in our time, since we can't fly. If we could, it would take some hours." she finally stated. "However, it's difficult to find any difference of day and night in this place." Aura sighed.

"Five days? Will we reach there in time?" she asked. Whitetail jumped down from the tree.

"I don't know." she said. "It's impossible to say."

"In case we want to get out of here in time, we should leave now and stop complaining." Shadow said. The team started walking, and everyone was silent. Suddenly Whitetail broke the silence.

"What do you think happened to father?" she asked. "Do you think he got dragged into the portal too?"

"Let's hope he didn't." Aura said. "Corrupted pokémon are enough for me!" A corrupted zangoose suddenly jumped out of a bush to attack, but Aura smashed it in the face with Brick Break. It fled immediatly. Whitetail laughed.

"In that case, 'enough' isn't much!" she said. Then she twitched her ears and turned serious. "I hear something." Then she sniffed in the air. "And I can feel the scent of blood!" she yelled in horror.

"Well, let's go to check it out!" Shadow said. "We might find out something." He started running, and Aura and Whitetail followed him. As they came out to a clearing, Shadow saw one of the most cruel things he had ever seen. The corrupted pokémon were attacking and clawing Giratina, who was terribly injured and tried to defend himself from the shadowy creatures.

"Father!" Whitetail yelped, and before anyone had reacted, she had attacked the crowd of corrupted pokémon. "Take this!" she yelled and used Shadow Force against some random pokémon, ending up chasing them away. Soon all the pokémon were gone.

"What did you just do?" Aura yelled. "They could have handled Giratina for us!" Giratina was breathing heavily and bleeding, but somehow he managed to levitate.

"I should ask the same..." he said, before collapsing to the ground. Whitetail ran over to him and picked up her tiny orange bag which Victini had given her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aura yelled. "He's our enemy!" Whitetail, who had picked some berries from the bag and started forcing them into Giratina's mouth, rose her head and glared at Aura.

"What if it would be YOUR father we would be battling?" she yelled. "What if it would be YOUR father one of your best friends wanted to kill?" Aura, now seriously angry, stared at Whitetail.

"I would let you kill my father if you want to!" she said. "When I was born my mother died, and father and my big brother Luca blamed me, of some reason! They hate me and think I'm just a worthless cowardly kid!"

"And that's what you are!" Whitetail hissed. Aura was about to attack Whitetail, when Shadow grabbed her tail.

"Stop it." he said. "It's enough."

"Well, Shadow, you choose!" Aura said angrily. "Will we help our enemy or not?" Shadow looked at Whitetail, who now had crushed some berries and put the liquid inside them on Giratina's wounds. With that sight, it was impossible to believe they were enemies. Shadow also remembered Giratina's memories of the past. Maybe this was a perfect chance to find out why Giratina had done the cruel things!

"We're helping him." Shadow said. Whitetail looked overjoyed.

"Yes!" she yelled and bounced onto Giratina's back. Aura didn't look very satisfied. However, she seemed to realize this wasn't the right time to quarrel, and sat down on the ground.

"All right! You win!" she muttered. Whitetail opened her bag to take out more berries, only to find it was empty.

"AURA! DID YOU EAT MY BERRIES?" she yelled.

"I was hungry, and I didn't want to waste my own berries!" Aura defended herself.

"Then give me some of your own!" Whitetail said.

"Not for** him**!" Aura said and pointed at Giratina. Whitetail jumped down from Giratina's back and started dragging Aura's bag away from her. Aura dragged it back, and Shadow quickly solved the fight by handing some berries to Whitetail.

"Take mine instead." he said. "I think Giratina needs them more than me." Whitetail looked grateful and ran back to Giratina with Shadow's berries. Aura looked angry and turned away from Whitetail.

"Hmph! If you're going that stupid too, Shadow, I'm leaving!" she said and was about to get up, when a loud roar interrupted her, and an enormous group of corrupted pokémon rushed into the clearing.

"They're coming back..." Shadow could hear Giratina's weak voice. "You chased them away, and now they're coming back for revenge..." Aura looked terrified and hid behind Shadow.

"I hate those pokémon!" she yelled. "They're scary!"

"Don't let them scare you!" Whitetail yelled and hissed to the corrupted pokémon, enough to chase some of them away. "They're not daring to harm us if we stay brave!" Suddenly the pokémon dashed forward, but they were knocked back by a wall of light which appeared out of nowhere. They quickly ran away, back into the forest.

"What...?" Aura started.

"Light Screen." Giratina stated. "A move learned by pikachu."

"Wow!" Whitetail yelled and hugged Shadow. "You learned Light Screen!"

"That's great. The corrupted pokémon haven't seen light for so long, they're afraid of it." Giratina said. "With the help of that move, you might be able to get out of here." Whitetail glared at Giratina.

"Why use the term 'you'? I would have said 'we'! At least I'm not gonna leave you here!" she said. Giratina shook his head.

"No. You mustn't risk turning corrupted because of me." he said. Shadow thought Giratina seemed different somehow. The Giratina he knew would have tried to kill them at least five times by now. But now, this wasn't a normal situation.

"We're staying." Shadow said, making Aura look angry and Whitetail look joyous.

"You're the best, buddy!" Whitetail yelled and hugged Shadow. Aura just glared at Whitetail, before walking over to Shadow.

"I'm staying too. If I would go alone, I'd become scared and turn corrupted faster." she said. Shadow smiled.

"That's right, Aura. We need to stay together." he said, happy that no one was angry. Aura nodded, before turning to Giratina.

"If you do something stupid, I'll kill you!" she hissed.

"I guess I won't do anything stupid, then." Giratina said. Whitetail yawned and leaned against Giratina.

"I think we should sleep now." she said. "Just a little. Not that long."

"That was the best thing you've said since we got here!" Aura stated and laid down on the ground, still avoiding to touch Giratina with any part of her body. Shadow sat down beside Giratina and leaned against him. He started feeling sleepy, and the last thing he heard before he fell asleep, was Giratina's heartbeat, beating in the same rhythm as his own heart.

* * *

A/N: Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters of this story! See ya soon, and please review!


	29. The true power of the aura guardian

**_The true power of the aura guardian_**

"No way!" Aura yelled. "I'm NOT FLYING!" Whitetail sighed.

"Aura! We might not be able to get out of here in time anyway!" she said. "We have to!" Shadow sighed. About two days had gone since they found Giratina. Giratina's wounds had healed, and the Renegade Pokémon simply had suggested to carry Team Saviours to the mountain.

"It was just a suggestion!" Giratina said, but when Whitetail and Aura ignored him and kept on fighting, he roared: "QUIET!" The girls both turned around with shocked looks on their faces.

"But... We just..." Aura started, but Giratina grabbed her and placed her on his back.

"I've had enough of your quarrel." he said. "I'm taking you to the mountain, no matter what you think!" Shadow also climbed onto Giratina's back.

"Thank you, Giratina." he said. "Let's go." Whitetail used Shadow Force and reappeared beside Shadow.

"Yeah!" she yelled. "We're heading for the mountain!"

* * *

"I want to go down! I'm afraid of high places!" Aura yelled and held on to one of Giratina's streamers.

"Well, then. Jump down if you want to. We're only 50 metres above the ground." Giratina said sarcastically.

"How can you be afraid of this, Aura? It's SO fun!" Whitetail said. "This is the best thing I've ever done!" She started bouncing up and down on Giratina's back. Giratina looked slightly annoyed, but he let his daughter continue. Shadow was sitting on Giratina's back, gazing out over the Dark Void. Suddenly he spotted something flying towards them.

"Look!" he yelled. When Whitetail saw it, she smirked.

"It's an unidentified flying object!" she yelled. "An UFO, for short!"

"UFO's don't exist." Aura said.

"It's unidentified, it's flying, it's an object." Whitetail said. "WHAT THE HELL MAKES IT AN UFO IF THAT DOESN'T?" Shadow, who was sitting on Giratina's head, sighed.

"It's not unidentified anymore. It's a corrupted salamence." he stated.

"Why do you always have to destroy my funny moments?" Whitetail muttered. Suddenly the salamence started flying faster, and in no time, it was dangerously close to them.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Giratina yelled while he tried to avoid the salamence's DragonBreath attacks. "DO SOMETHING!"

"We're not your servants, just so you know." Whitetail said, before using Shadow Force on the salamence. It flew backwards in shock, giving Shadow a perfect chance to hit it with Thunder. The corrupted pokémon let out an angry hiss before fleeing.

"So easy that was!" Aura stated.

"We did all the work!" Whitetail muttered. "You just sat there and pretended to be too scared to do anything!"

"I AM scared of high places!" Aura yelled. "I'm not pretending!"

"I wonder how you could ride Feather over the sky in your previous life..." Whitetail muttered.

"We've soon reached the mountain." Giratina said. "Stop complaining!" Aura and Whitetail stopped talking to each other, and everything was completely silent.

"It's too silent." Whitetail said after some time. "LET'S TALK!" Giratina sighed.

"I surrender." he said.

* * *

"Well, now we're at the mountain." Aura said. "What to do now? How do we get out of here?" They had now reached the top of the mountain, but there were no signs of a way out. Aura sat down to the ground and leaned against a tree. Suddenly Whitetail screamed.

"Aura! Look at your arm!" she yelled. Aura looked at her arm and let out a screech of shock. Her arm was starting to turn black and ghostly.

"You're turning corrupted." Giratina said. "We have to hurry, before your entire body is black."

"B-but why only me?" Aura yelled desperately. "Why not you others?"

"Aura is more cowardly than us!" Whitetail stated. Aura was almost crying now.

"This is not a time for jokes!" the riolu hissed.

"I wasn't joking." Whitetail said. Then she twitched her ears. "We've got more trouble. I can hear someone coming." When she had said that, at least twenty corrupted pokémon rushed out of a bush, containing the salamence, the zangoose, and several other pokémon they had taken down previously, together with some new ones.

"Still looking for revenge, I see." Giratina said and used Hyper Beam against them. "But now, my strength has returned and I can fight them!" A corrupted raichu suddenly attacked Shadow and pinned him to the ground. Shadow also saw Whitetail, pinned to the ground by an umbreon.

"Have I ever mentioned I hate evolutions?" she wondered. Giratina launched another Hyper Beam against the crowd of pokémon. Then he grabbed the umbreon and the raichu and threw them off Shadow and Whitetail.

"I can hold them back for some time, but they're too many!" the Renegade Pokémon growled. "In the end, they will win." Aura, whose other arm also had started turning black, lowered her head.

"Why don't we just give up?" she said. "This is useless!" Giratina glared at Aura furiously.

"If you honestly think I'm going to give up like a coward you're completely wrong!" he hissed.

"We must not quarrel..." Shadow started, but had to stop talking for a moment, since the raichu attacked him again. Giratina kept on staring at Aura.

"If you are the reincarnation of the legendary aura guardian, then show them your strength!" he continued.

"I'm not a fighter!" Aura yelled.

"Neither was the Aura I knew." Giratina said. "She just did anything to help her friends. Prove that you're worthy enough to use the Jewel of Eternal Friendship!" Aura's legs were now black too. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and grabbed the jewel around her neck. Shadow, Whitetail and Giratina looked at her in excitement, while knocking the corrupted pokémon away. Suddenly the jewel started glowing. Aura opened her eyes and stared at the jewel, unable to believe what was happening.

"Well, here goes... Release the powers of Creation!" she yelled. The jewel started glowing even brighter, and Aura couldn't even be seen because of the light. Then a sound was heard, sounding like glass that was shattering. The light vanished immediatly. Shadow could see Aura again. The black parts on her body had turned normal again, but her eyes were glowing in a light blue colour.

"Wow!" Whitetail said. Aura looked at Giratina and smiled.

"_So, we meet again, Giratina!_" she suddenly said, her voice sounding exactly like the lucario Aura. Giratina's eyes widened, and Shadow realized he must be thinking of the past. Whitetail, who had never heard the real Aura's voice, looked confused.

"What the...? We've been fighting him for months already, and now you say..." she started, but was broken off by Aura.

"_I might have died long ago, but my soul still lives in the Aura you know. I just came to give her the powers. I think we will meet again. Farewell._" she said, and the blue light in her eyes vanished. Aura now looked confused.

"What happened? I think I fainted for a moment... Wow!" she yelled when she noticed she had stopped turning corrupted and saw the pieces of the shattered jewel laying on the ground.

"Have you died long ago?" the still confused Whitetail asked. Aura looked confused too, but Shadow interrupted her.

"We'll explain later, COME ON!" he yelled when he saw the corrupted pokémon coming closer.

"Now, let's see what kind of powers the jewel gave me!" Aura yelled. In her hand, a blue shining sphere started forming. Aura lunged it towards the pokémon, who avoided it in shock.

"You learned Aura Sphere!" Giratina yelled. "Even before you evolved! That happened to your true self too!"

"Yeah! Take these!" Aura yelled and used several Aura Sphere against the pokémon, who now started fleeing. A moment later, all of them were gone.

"Wow!" Whitetail yelled. "That was awesome! I wanna use my jewel now too!"

"Save it for later." Giratina said. "You might need it if I lose control of myself."

"Lose control? What do you mean?" Shadow wondered.

"You see, all the things I've done... Tried to kill Arceus and Whitetail, succeeded in killing Aura and S... Ehrm, my human friend, forming the shadow army, trying to control the world... I have not done it of free will!" Giratina explained. Team Saviours now all stared at Giratina. What did he mean with that?

* * *

A/N: Sorry, you'll have to wait for the next chapter until you'll learn more...

Shadow: At least we know that Giratina's human friend's name begins on S... Hmm... What could his name be?

Aura: Silence, Shadow! Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters of this story!

Whitetail: See ya next time, guys! And girls also!


	30. Giratina's tale

**_Giratina's tale_**

"What do you mean?" Whitetail wondered. "Explain, father! Pleeeeease!"

"I don't know if I should..." Giratina said with an unsure voice. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"You can always try!" Aura cheered for him. "I just love to learn about secrets!" Giratina sighed.

"Fine." he said. "In the past, as all of you know, Arceus and I loved one another. Life felt so perfect back then, I had no worries, except the humans, who recently had arrived in our land and started treating us like animals."

"That's wasn't nice of the humans." Whitetail muttered.

"Listen to Giratina instead of telling us things we understand by ourselves!" Aura said.

"Then, I remember Arceus and I were having a little talk while flying over a human village." Giratina said. "We tried to decide what to do about the humans, but we couldn't get along. Arceus thought we shouldn't use violence, but I thought we had to chase them away no matter what."

"Oh, lovers always quarrel!" Whitetail said. Aura smacked her in the head.

"Suddenly, whole my mind went black." Giratina continued. "When I woke up, Arceus was pinning me to the ground, looking furious. I asked her why she was angry, and she hissed at me that I shouldn't pretend I didn't know that I had attacked her and tried to kill her."

"Well, that sounds very strange to me!" Whitetail said.

"Can you stop giving stupid side comments?" Aura muttered.

"I was very confused by this." Giratina said. "Arceus decided that she would give me a punishment. The gathering of the legendaries happened to be the same night, so she brought me there. All I remember of the gathering is that Dialga and Palkia were holding me, and that Arceus took the Griseous Orb away from me so that I turned into my Altered Forme. Then everything went back once again, and the next time I opened my eyes I found myself in the middle of a forest, holding Whitetail's egg."

"Wohoo! I'm in this tale too!" Whitetail yelled.

"Won't you ever stay silent?" Aura yelled back.

"Then I spotted Aura running towards me on the other side of the abyss that was next to me, and my mind went black again." Giratina said. "When my consciousness returned, I saw the egg falling into the abyss, and Aura staring at me in horror and fury. She yelled at me and said I had knocked her so that she dropped the egg."

"My egg didn't even break when Aura dropped it down the abyss..." Whitetail said, before realizing what she had said. "Aura...! YOU DROPPED ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Giratina grabbed Whitetail's tail and prevented her from trying to kill the very shocked Aura.

"Then I was trying to get some food..." Giratina continued, ignoring his mad daughter. "I barely remember how I tried to steal some apples from a pack of zangooses. But I remember clearly how the human boy who became my friend saved me." He stopped talking and lowered his head.

"The human you killed later on, right?" Whitetail said.

"We're getting to that part." Giratina said. "I, who had thought we should chase the humans away with violence, actually befriended one myself! While I was with him, strangely, I didn't lose control of myself even one single time. I told him nothing about what had happened in the past, because I was ashamed. Then one day, when he left for a moment, just to buy some food, it happened again. But this time, I fought back, and managed to stay conscious. I felt worried about my friend and left to see what happened."

"Continue, continue!" Whitetail yelled. Shadow, who already knew what had happened, felt excited to hear it from Giratina's point of view.

"I ended up fighting with Arceus." Giratina said. "I remember everything what happened, but I couldn't control myself. It was like someone was using my body as a marionette while I was watching! I couldn't control what I said, what I did or what moves I used, but I saw what happened. It was terrible!"

"I've never heard something like that before." Aura stated. "You mean your body wasn't obeying you?" Giratina nodded.

"I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't control it!" he said. "When I hit Aura with the attack, eventually, I started trying to break free. And when I hit my friend... I broke completely free." Suddenly Shadow started feeling strange. Everything turned black.

* * *

_"No!" Giratina yelled and flew over to the boy, laying on the ground. Arceus took a few steps back, following the event from some metres away. Giratina lowered his head and looked at the boy, his eyes full of tears. The boy opened his eyes and looked back at Giratina._

_"Giratina... Why? I thought you were a kind pokémon..." the boy whispered._

_"Don't you remember what I told you?" Giratina asked sadly. "About me losing control... That is the reason for this!" The boy smiled, carefully rose his hand and stroke Giratina's head._

_"I will always be your friend, Giratina." he said. "Not even the death will part us..."_

_"What do you mean?" Giratina asked._

_"You shall see for yourself..." the boy whispered, closed his eyes and stopped breathing._

"I felt like a murderer." Giratina said. Shadow opened his eyes. He was back in the Dark Void with his teammates and Giratina. "Even since that, I haven't been able to control myself. Sometime, like at Christmas, I had a little control, but at other times, like when I've tried to kill you, I had no control at all. But strangely, here in the Dark Void, I have been able to control myself completely."

"I think I know why." Aura said. "Whatever makes you lose control, didn't follow us into the Dark Void." Giratina nodded.

"That might be the reason." he said. Suddenly Whitetail got up and pointed at something behind Shadow.

"Look! Could that be the way out of here?" she yelled. Shadow turned around and saw a weak light right behind him.

"Yes, it is." Giratina said. "Touch it, and you'll be back in the real world."

"I guess I go first." Whitetail said and touched the light. Immediatly, she was gone.

"I'll go now, if that's all right with you." Aura said. Shadow and Giratina nodded. Aura smiled and touched the light. She vanished also.

"Well then..." Giratina said and moved closer to the light. "Farewell, self-control..." He touched the light and vanished. Shadow took a deep breath and put his hand in the light. Everything turned black.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in a week! Not that bad, from my point of view! Please review!


	31. New enemies and allies

**_New enemies and allies_**

Shadow opened his eyes. He was back in the golden room together with Aura, Whitetail and Giratina.

"Yes!" Whitetail yelled. "We got out!" Giratina looked afraid.

"This is no good!" he yelled. "I'm l-losing c-c-control..." Right then, his eyes turned ice blue for some seconds, and right afterwards he smirked evilly.

"Oh no, trouble..." Aura started, but Giratina suddenly shot a Hyper Beam against her. Whitetail reacted quickly, used Shadow Force to grab Aura and save her.

"I guess this means we're up for a fight!" Whitetail yelled. Giratina shot another Hyper Beam, this time against Shadow, who avoided it by rolling to the side. Then Giratina hit him with Shadow Claw, knocking him against the wall. Shadow felt that his arm was hurting, and when he looked at it, it was bleeding from three deep cuts. When Aura saw this, she turned furious.

"You'll PAY for hurting him, Giratina!" she yelled and used Foresight on Giratina, just to hit him with about twenty Aura Spheres right afterwards.

"Wow! I've never seen you fight like that before, Aura!" Whitetail yelled. "Hmmm, I think I know the reason..." she continued, just to almost get hit by another Aura Sphere.  
Suddenly Shadow noticed a dark shape behind one of the Arceus statues. Whitetail and Aura were still busy fighting Giratina, so he decided to check out what the shape was. He sneaked closer, and saw that the shape was a black shadow-like pokémon with a red growth around its neck and white fog-like substance on its small head. The white substance covered one of its eyes, and the eye that could be seen was closed. It had skinny arms and the three fingers on its hands were claw-like. The pokémon had put its hands together and looked like it was concentrating. Shadow suddenly remembered he always was standing like that when he was going to mind-read.

"Why are you just standing there? HELP!" Aura yelled. Shadow realized she hadn't spotted the pokémon. Then he came to think of something. What if this pokémon somehow was controlling Giratina's mind? There was only one way to find out.

"Thunderbolt!" Shadow yelled and hit the pokémon with the attack. The pokémon's eyes opened in shock, and Shadow saw the ice blue colour in them which he also had seen in Giratina's eyes. As he turned around, he saw Giratina had stopped attacking Aura and Whitetail, he was just staring at them in confusion.

"What happened?" Giratina wondered, but then he spotted the pokémon. "Darkrai! What are you doing here?" The pokémon, Darkrai, looked scared.

"Well... Hi, Giratina!" he said. "I'm... doing nothing at all!" He started sneaking towards the door, but Whitetail grabbed him.

"Wait a minute!" she said. "Father stopped attacking us after you got hit by Thunderbolt! You are somehow involved in this, right?" Darkrai laughed nervously.

"Oh, why do you believe that?" he said. Giratina stared at him in fury.

"Well, that makes sense!" he growled. "Darkrai is a legendary pokémon, so he existed when all of this started! Darkrai, you little...!" Darkrai, who now seemed to realize it was no use to lie, quickly escaped from the room by using Shadow Sneak. Giratina followed by using Shadow Force.

"Oh, I understand!" Whitetail said. "Darkrai is the legendary of nightmares, so he sent us to the Dark Void in order to get rid of us!"

"And the aura I felt before we came to the Dark Void was his!" Aura said. "So he is the one to blame for all of this, not Giratina! Oh, we've been fooled all this time!"

"Not only we." Shadow stated, after thinking for a moment. "The legendaries also think Giratina is the one to blame!"

"We should tell them the truth!" Whitetail yelled. Right then, a white portal opened behind them.

"Whoa! What's that?" Aura yelled. Shadow suddenly remembered what Arceus had told him about her awakening, and at the same time he realized Arceus didn't know that Giratina was innocent either!

"Arceus is waking up!" he yelled.

"What? No way!" Whitetail said. "We've got to tell father! I don't think my mother would be very pleased if she finds people sneaking around in her house!" She grabbed Aura and was about to grab Shadow, but he shook his head.

"Someone should stay here and keep Arceus busy." he said. "Meanwhile, the rest of us will help Giratina to take Darkrai down!"

"Aura can stay." Whitetail said.

"Why me?" Aura wondered.

"You're the smartest!" Whitetail said. "You can figure out a smart way to keep mother out of the way!"

"All right, I stay." Aura sighed. "Hey, I should give you these in case you get injured. And hey, Shadow, your arm is bleeding." She handed over some berries to Shadow, who put all except one, which he ate, into his bag. The wound vanished immediatly.

"I've got to say, I'm happy Victini gave us these berries!" Whitetail said and grabbed Shadow. "Well, see you later, Aura!" She used Shadow Force, and in a second, she and Shadow were gone.

* * *

"I hate this house!" Whitetail muttered. She and Shadow had been searching for Giratina and Darkrai for half an hour already, but the Hall of Origin was so big, and all rooms looked exactly the same, so it was very hard.

"Oh, calm down, Whitetail." Shadow said. "Giratina will be all right. He's bigger and stronger than Darkrai."

"Yes, but Darkrai is a dark-type, and my father is a ghost-type!" Whitetail yelled. "Thus, Darkrai has the type advantage! And did you forget Darkrai can control others?"

"Giratina will be all right." Shadow repeated, although he wasn't so sure anymore. Suddenly Whitetail stopped and sniffed in the air.

"I feel the scent of blood." she said. She started panicking. "Oh no! What if something has happened to father!"

"There's only one way to find out." Shadow said. "Let's go!" They both started running, and when they came into the next room, Shadow became very surprised. It was Mighty, laying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding from several wounds.

"How did Mighty get here?" Whitetail yelled in surprise. "That doesn't matter now. We have to help him. Shadow, give me Aura's berries!" Shadow handed over the berries to Whitetail. The eevee immediatly ran over to Mighty and started forcing the berries into his mouth.

"And... What should I do now?" Shadow wondered, since he felt like he was to no use.

"Find out what happened to him." Whitetail ordered. "With mind-reading." Shadow nodded, closed his eyes, put his hands together, and raised his ears so they were pointing right up. He started feeling dizzy, and soon everything vanished...

* * *

_"Haha! Losers!" Whitetail yelled. "Now, let's go and stop Giratina!" Mighty let out a furious howl as he saw how Team Saviours disappeared out of view. Shadow looked at the event in interest. Now he would see what happened after they left the commanders._

_"See? Never trust an eevee." Spirit said. "They're not pokémon to trust..." Mighty tried to hit Spirit with a Shadow Ball, but the spiritomb, who was normalized with these kinds of happenings, easily avoided it._

_"Stop fighting!" Marionette yelled. "We have to get out of here! Dusk, Spirit, Mighty, push the statue! It might move!" The three male commanders started pushing the statue away, and after what seemed like an eternity, they finally could get out._

_"Yes!" Mighty yelled. "Now let's go to help Lord Giratina!" The commanders started running, and Shadow followed. Suddenly Mighty, who was running first, turned his head and yelled: "Hurry up!" Since he wasn't seeing where he was running, he collided right into Darkrai, who was coming from the other direction. The both dark-types landed on the floor and stared at each other in confusion._

_"Watch out!" Darkrai hissed._

_"Who's that?" Spirit wondered. Suddenly Giratina flew into the room. Shadow realized that time must have passed very slowly in the Dark Void, since Giratina was back now._

_"Get him!" Giratina yelled. Mighty quickly grabbed Darkrai, who had tried to run away._

_"Who is this, Lord Giratina, and why do you want us to get him?" Marionette asked. Darkrai suddenly smirked._

_"I am the true leader of the shadow army!" he said. The commanders all looked very confused. "I have been controlling Giratina with mind-reading! Giratina has no intentions at all to take over the world! But I have! Why don't you join me instead?" Darkrai continued._

_"What? That can't be true! Lier!" Mighty yelled desperately and turned to Giratina. "Tell me it isn't true, Lord Giratina!" Giratina sighed._

_"I'm sorry to make you disappointed, but it's true." he said. "I don't want to kill Arceus, neither do I want to take her place as the ruler of the pokémon world." The commanders looked very shocked, but then Marionette turned to Darkrai._

_"Do we get payed for it?" she asked. Darkrai nodded. Marionette smirked. "Well, that's good. I am now your commander, Lord Darkrai!"_

_"I want to be your commander too!" Spirit yelled._

_"So do I." Dusk agreed. "We joined the shadow army to get fame and money, and Giratina doesn't seem like he's going to give us that." Giratina stared at Darkrai furiously, since he now realized he was the one in trouble. Mighty stared at the other commanders in shock._

_"Well, Mighty." Giratina said. "Do you remember when you told me you would never betray me, even if Marionette, Dusk and Spirit did? Darkrai might have controlled me back then, but I still remember what you said." Mighty looked at the other commanders, then at Giratina. Then he nodded._

_"I will always remain loyal to you, Lord Giratina." he said. The other commanders stared at Mighty._

_"Come on, Mighty!" Spirit yelled. "Don't you want the money?" Mighty glared at Spirit furiously._

_"No!" Mighty then hissed. "To me, loyalty is more important than money or fame!" Then he used Shadow Ball against Darkrai, who avoided the attack easily._

_"Well, well." Darkrai said, before turning to Marionette, Dusk and Spirit. "Mighty is no longer a commander of the shadow army. Handle him!" The three commanders looked a bit unsure for a moment, but then, they all attacked Mighty. Shadow watched the battle in shock as Mighty tried to fight the other commanders, but being chance-less, and, in the end, collapsing to the ground.  
__Shadow felt how everything started turning black, and he realized, since Mighty had fainted he had no memories of what happened afterwards_.

* * *

"Shadow! He's waking up!" Whitetail yelled. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Mighty. The former commander of the shadow army opened his eyes and looked at Whitetail and Shadow.

"What are you doing here?" he growled and got up, and almost fell to the ground, but Whitetail stopped him from falling.

"We just took care of your wounds, that's all!" she said. "Well, what happened?" Before Mighty got to say a thing, Shadow explained what he had seen when mind-reading.

"Can't I tell what happened myself?" Mighty muttered, but Whitetail looked happy.

"You mean you're on our side now?" she asked.

"I'm on Lord Giratina's side, not yours." Mighty said stubbornly.

"So are we!" Whitetail yelled. "That means you're on our side!" Mighty sighed.

"All right, I'm on your side." he said.

"Yes! A new friend!" Whitetail yelled and hugged Mighty.

"Ally, not friend." Mighty said and knocked Whitetail off.

"Oh, you're so boring." Whitetail muttered. "Well, we'd better get going if we wanna defeat Darkrai today!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for some time, but I've been lazy! :-)


	32. Whitetail's choice and Aura's excuse

**_Whitetail's choice and Aura's excuse_**

After wandering through many rooms, Shadow, Whitetail and Mighty came to a big golden door with black and white stripes on it.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Mighty wondered. Whitetail quickly used Shadow Force, only to reappear some seconds later, with a shocked look on her face.

"It doesn't work!" she yelled. "Darkrai must have created some kind of force field! We cannot get in!" Shadow looked at the door, but before he figured out anything, Mighty pointed at a strange inscription on the door.

"Hey! Watch these!" he yelled. "Unown language!"

"I can't read unown!" Whitetail yelled.

"But I can!" Mighty said. "I'll read it for you. _This door is the way to royalty. Only one with the queen's blood in one's veins will reach inside. _Confusing, is it?" Whitetail padded closer to the door.

"Hey!" she suddenly said. "The queen... Would that be Arceus? Arceus' blood in one's veins... means you have to be related to Arceus! Man, I'm smart!"

"We're lucky, then. Whitetail, open it!" Mighty yelled. Whitetail started picking at the door, knocking it, kicking it, but it didn't open.

"It doesn't work." she muttered.

"Wait! There is more unown language here!" Mighty yelled. "_Prove your royalty with your special tecnique_... Whitetail! Use Claws of Light and Darkness!" Whitetail looked shocked and shook her head.

"Even since I gave you the scar I've promised myself to never use it again!" she said. Mighty laughed.

"I've never heard such a stupid reason!" he said. Shadow looked at Mighty. Would he be able to consume Whitetail to use the attack?

"What do you mean?" Whitetail asked.

"I'm proud of my scar!" Mighty said and stroke his paw over his nose. "It has taught me to be more careful with my desicions..." Whitetail suddenly smirked.

"Oh, admit it!" she yelled. "You like me! That's why you're proud of it!" Mighty blushed.

"Ahem... Just use the attack now, okey?" he said carefully. Whitetail laughed.

"I'm happy you're our ally!" she said. "I'll do it! Father is in danger, after all!" She rose her paws, and the claws appeared. In one moment, they were twice the size of Mighty's claws. Whitetail hurled the claws against the door, and it opened. Shadow ran into the room, followed by Mighty and Whitetail.

"Well, you're here now!" a voice suddenly said. Shadow looked around the room. There was a red carpet on the floor, which lead to a big throne in golden and white colours. On the throne, Darkrai was sitting. Marionette, Dusk and Spirit were standing all around the throne, and on the ground, Giratina was laying. He was unconscious, and it seemed like he was in pain.

"Leave!" Whitetail yelled. "This is my mother's home, and you don't belong here! So leave my father be and get out of here!"

"Sorry to make you disappointed." Darkrai smirked. "This is Arceus' throne, as you probably know, and I'm sitting on it! So, I'm now the ruler of the pokémon world!" Whitetail hissed angrily.

"You'd better leave now!" she said. "My mother is awakening soon, and then, you'll be in trouble! By the way, I wonder how Aura is doing..."

* * *

Aura sat on the floor, constantly keeping an eye on the portal. Suddenly, it started glowing in several colours, and out of the portal, the pokémon Aura had served in her previous life appeared. Aura stared at Arceus, realizing she never had seen a more majestic creature. Arceus' eyes, which had been closed, now opened and revealed green tired-looking eyes with red pupils. She looked around the room for a moment. Then she seemed to spot Aura.

"Who are you, what are you doing here in my home, and how did you get here?" she asked Aura. Aura just stared at Arceus, paralyzed, until she remembered she had to keep Arceus away from the fight that would occur between Darkrai and her teammates.

"Well, I..." she started, and found Arceus staring at her. Aura quickly came up with the best thing she could think of to ask the legendary pokémon who had created the world. "C-could I get your autograph, L-Lady Arceus...?"

* * *

"Well, if you're not leaving of free will, I guess we've got to chase you out of here!" Whitetail said. "I'm sure Aura has figured out a good reason to keep mother away from here long enough for us to take you down!"

* * *

A/N: That was random and short, I know. I just felt like writing that! By the way, I'm planning a sequel! Oh, and of course, Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters of this story!


	33. Shadow's true identity

**_Shadow's true identity_**

"Attack!" Darkrai yelled. Marionette, Dusk and Spirit all used Shadow Ball against Whitetail, who quickly used Claws of Light and Darkness to destroy the attacks.

"Shadow! You help father!" she yelled. "Mighty and I will take care of the commanders!"

"All right!" Shadow yelled and speeded off against Giratina. Darkrai looked furious.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" he yelled and used Dark Pulse against Shadow, who barely avoided the attack. Shadow quickly launched Thunder Wave against him in order to make him paralyzed, but Darkrai used Shadow Sneak to avoid it. After reappearing, Darkrai closed his eyes and put his hands together. Shadow was about to attack him, but then, a Hyper Beam almost hit him. When he turned around, he found Giratina glaring at him, and Shadow realized he was being controlled by Darkrai once again.  
Giratina then used another Hyper Beam against Shadow. He used Thunder to prevent it from hitting him.

"Don't harm him!" Whitetail suddenly yelled. "He's controlled by Darkrai, remember?"

"I know!" Shadow yelled while avoiding Giratina's attacks. "But what should I do?" Whitetail hit Marionette with Claws of Light and Darkness before answering.

"Test mind-reading!" she yelled. "It might work!" Shadow nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

When Shadow opened his eyes he was standing in a completely black place.

"You! What are you doing here?" Shadow turned around and found Darkrai staring at him.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked.

"Inside Giratina's mind, and I ask you, how did you get here?" Darkrai started sounding irritated. "Only mind-readers can enter others' minds!"

"I **am**a mind-reader!" Shadow answered. Darkrai laughed.

"You? A little pikachu? Hah! Who taught you, then?" he said. Shadow was about to answer, when he suddenly remembered he didn't know.

"I don't know." he answered. "Since I lost my memory some time ago." Darkrai looked at him, interested.

"Well, if you really can read minds, why don't you join me to rule the world?" he asked. Shadow stared at Darkrai. Was he honestly suggesting that?

"No way!" Shadow answered. "I'm part of the prophecy trio! I'm destined to stop you, not to side with you!"

"Oh?" Darkrai said. "Well then, what part of the prophecy do you fulfill? I can't remember the prophecy said anything about a mind-reading pikachu!"

"_Human and pokémon at once, shadowed past..._" Shadow repeated the part of the prophecy which spoke about him. Darkrai stared at him.

"You're a human?" he yelled. "With the ability to read minds? Oh... And amnesia... Hehe... Well then. Try to take me down!" He vanished, using Shadow Sneak, but Shadow still could hear his laughing as he ventured deeper into the darkness. He quickly followed, and soon he found Darkrai standing beside Giratina, who was laying down, panting.

"What are you doing to Giratina?" Shadow yelled. Darkrai laughed.

"Oh, this is the only way to keep his spirit under control while controlling his body, you see!" he said.

"Giratina!" Shadow yelled. "It's me! Can you hear me?" Giratina's eyes opened a little.

"You..." His voice was very weak. "How did you get here...?" Shadow was about to run over to Giratina, but Darkrai grabbed his scarf, preventing him from dashing forward.

"Well, well, well." he said in a cheating tone. "Where have I seen a scarf with this colour before?" Giratina was about to attack Darkrai, but Darkrai put his claws closer to Shadow's neck. "You'd better not attack me, if you want your little friend to be all right!"

"Leave him be!" Giratina hissed. "He has nothing to do with this!" Darkrai laughed sarcastically.

"Well, except being part of the prophecy trio, huh?" he said. "No, that's not why I want to get rid of this boy. It's for revenge." Shadow stared at Darkrai.

"What do you mean?" he yelled. Darkrai glared at him.

"Oh, I forgot about your amnesia." he said with an evil smirk on his face. "But Giratina, you don't have amnesia. You haven't forgot about the past, have you?" Giratina stared at Darkrai in blind fury.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Darkrai!" he hissed. "I don't know that boy! To be honest, I don't even know his name!" Darkrai smirked.

"Well, in that case, I understand." he said. "Boy, tell Giratina your name, so I can see if my theory is true!" Shadow looked at Giratina. He could see the dragon pokémon was still shaking of fury, but his gaze was calm, and at the same time confused.

"My name is Shadow." Shadow said. Giratina's eyes widened in shock.

"No!" he hissed. "Darkrai! You know he's dead! This child just happens to have the same name!"

"What do you mean?" Shadow, now very confused, asked. Darkrai sighed.

"Giratina, this boy is a human for real, is able to read minds, has amnesia, and his name is Shadow! Do you still refuse to believe me?" Giratina stared right into Shadow's eyes. Then he sighed.

"His eyes are the same." he said. "It can't be anyone else." Shadow looked at Giratina in confusion.

"What does he mean?" he asked. Giratina sighed sadly.

"My human friend was called Shadow." At that one moment, Shadow felt a mixture of surprise, confusion and relief. Surprise for he had never thought he had watched himself when reading Giratina's mind. Confusion since he didn't understand... He should be dead! Relief since he finally had learned about his past. Darkrai, however, started smirking again.

"Well, now that you both know, it will be even more fun to kill Shadow!" he said and was about to fire a Dark Pulse from the hand he was not holding Shadow with, he was stopped by a certain dragon pokémon.

"No, Darkrai!" Giratina hissed. "I'm not going to let you! We're inside my mind now, and I decide what to take place here! Leave!" Then he fired a Hyper Beam against Darkrai, who let go of Shadow and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Shadow asked. Giratina lowered his head and started trying to calm down.

"He left my mind." he said. "Oh, this relief..."

"Why did Darkrai want to kill me for revenge?" Shadow wondered. Giratina looked up at him again.

"Well, you know how I met you, right?" he said.

"Yes. I saved you from a pack of zangoose."

"That's true. Afterwards, you told me your family had been scared of you because you had a strange ability to control other living beings. I realized you were refering to mind-reading and decided to train you."

"So you're the one who taught me mind-reading?" Shadow asked in amazement.

"Nah, not really. I just taught you how to control your ability. But you were good. Very, very good, to be honest. I wouldn't call you a mind-reader. You're more like a mind-master to me..."

"And the reason for Darkrai wanting revenge?" Shadow, a bit stressed, asked. "You know we have to return to the battle, right, Giratina?" Giratina nodded.

"Yes, I know. But let me explain. You were so good at mind-reading that you could prevent Darkrai from reaching into my mind. That's probably the reason." he answered. "But now, we must go back." Shadow nodded.

"Thank you, Giratina." he said. Then he smiled and added: "My friend."

* * *

A/N: Pokémon doesn't belong to EmeraldEevee97, only the characters of this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	34. Final fight!

**__**

Final fight!

Shadow opened his eyes. The first thing he payed attention to was that Darkrai had joined the commanders in fighting Whitetail and Mighty, the next thing he payed attention to was that Giratina flew past him and attacked Darkrai.

"Take this!" Whitetail yelled and threw herself at Dusk, who was knocked to the side. Mighty had grabbed Spirit, who tried to struggle free as the mightyena launched several Shadow Balls at him. Suddenly Shadow found himself face to face with Marionette.

"Oh, you're joining this fight too?" she smirked. "Take this!" She used a Shadow Claw against Shadow, who avoided it, when he suddenly came to think of Aura. What was she doing right now?

* * *

"I really see no one has been tidying this place while I was gone." Arceus muttered as she searched through a book shelf for paper. "Someone must have stolen all my papers!" Aura stood in the corner, looking at the Alpha Pokémon, while wishing she had came up with a better excuse.

* * *

Shadow was knocked to the ground by a Shadow Ball, used by Marionette. She smirked and jumped onto him.

"Haha! You're lost, boy!" she said. Right then, however, an even bigger Shadow Claw than her own hit her and knocked her to the ground.

"Don't you touch Shadow!" Giratina hissed furiously, preparing to attack Marionette once again. Shadow let out a sigh of relief that Giratina wasn't being controlled by Darkrai again. Then he got up and used Thunder against Darkrai, who was attacking Whitetail.

"Ouch!" Darkrai yelled as he was hit by the attack. He quickly turned around, staring back at Shadow with an evil gaze. "You'll pay for that one!" Then he attacked Shadow with Dark Pulse.

* * *

"Yes! I found paper!" Arceus yelled and handed Aura a very old piece of paper. And when I say old, I mean OLD! "Now, do you have a pen?" Aura shook her head. Arceus sighed and returned to the book shelf.

* * *

Shadow avoided the attack, but Darkrai was faster and used another Dark Pulse, which this time hit Shadow. He was flung into the air by the power of the attack, and landed on Arceus' throne. Before he got any time to recover, Darkrai hit him with a Shadow Ball.

"We have to help him!" Whitetail yelled and was about to rush into the battle, but Mighty grabbed her tail and stopped her.

"No, Whitetail!" he hissed. "This is Shadow's battle!"

"But he'll lose!" Whitetail yelled.

"I haven't lost quite yet!" Shadow yelled as he avoided another of Darkrai's Shadow Balls. "I'm still in for the challenge!" Whitetail growled.

"He's so brave... Wait a minute! Brave! There we go! This girl's got an idea!" She took the Jewel of True Courage which was hanging around her neck and was about to throw it.

"What are you doing?" Mighty yelled. "That's yours!"

"Shadow's a lot braver than me." Whitetail said calmly, before throwing the jewel towards Shadow. "Shadow! Catch!" Shadow quickly caught the jewel. It started glowing as soon as it touched his finger.

"Release the powers of Creation!" Shadow yelled, remembering what Aura had said when she used her jewel. A bright silver light surrounded him, and he noticed everyone stared at him with shocked looks. Then he noticed it himself. His hands were no longer a pikachu's. They were a human's hands. Then, for a moment, everything was silver-coloured once again, before the light disappeared.

"Wow!" Whitetail said in amazement. Shadow looked at himself. He was a pikachu again, and by his feet, the remains of the shattered jewel were laying. Shadow felt strangely... powerful. Darkrai stared at him.

"No! Don't you dare to..." he yelled as Shadow, starting to get aware of his new powers, surrounded his body in golden electricity. Then he charged towards Darkrai and hit him with full power. Darkrai was knocked to the ground, defeated.

"Wow! Volt Tackle! One of the rarest moves in existance!" Whitetail said. "Oh, I could have learned another awesome move if I had saved it..."

"Oh, don't complain." Giratina said. "You've already got Claws of Light and Darkness." The commanders looked stunned.

"Now were in for a combination move!" Whitetail yelled and charged towards the three, using Claws of Light and Darkness. Mighty and Shadow followed, using Shadow Ball and Volt Tackle. The three commanders let out screams of horror before hit by the combination.

"Well, looks like we won!" Mighty said. The commanders and Darkrai all four got up, looking rather stunned. Then Darkrai suddenly laughed.

"Well, well, well..." he said. "Looks like we got beaten up... But! Arceus doesn't know about my betrayal! So, if I run away now, she'll think Giratina just is trying to blame someone else..." He grabbed the three commanders. "Well, bye bye!" They all vanished. Giratina stared at the spot they had been standing on in horror.

"No way!" Giratina yelled. "Oh, Darkrai, you fool, I'll kill you! If Arceus doesn't kill me first..."

* * *

"Finally!" Arceus yelled and used Psychic to make a pen levitate over to the paper Aura was holding, and wrote her name on the paper. "Satisfied?"

"I guess so..." Aura said.

"Good. I'd better get going then..." Arceus said and started walking away.

"No! Wait!" Aura yelled and grabbed Arceus' leg. "I... I want an autograph for my boyfriend too..." she said quickly, realizing one lie always leads to another.

"Your boyfriend will have to be disappointed, then." Arceus said and started walking again, Aura still hanging on to her right back leg.

"Oh no. Now Arceus, out of everyone in this world, thinks I've got a boyfriend..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

A/N: Still two chapters left! Hang on! Review, please!


	35. Aftermath

**_Aftermath_**

"Please, Lady Arceus..." Aura begged, still holding on to Arceus' leg.

"I don't have time for you now!" Arceus muttered. "Why can't you just go home?"

"You see, my friends are here, and..."

"WHAT? Are there more of you in here?" Arceus yelled. "How did you even get in?" Aura sighed. Now she was in real trouble...

* * *

"We've got to tidy here." Whitetail said and inspected Arceus' throne. "And wash this chair! How dirty it is!" Giratina sighed as he looked at the damage Darkrai and the commanders had caused to the room.

"I'm in so big trouble, you can't even imagine!" he said.

"Oh, come on, Lord Giratina!" Mighty said. "If we hurry up, we might be able to tidy everything before Arceus wakes up!"

"I don't think so..." Shadow said, right when the door was flung open, and in stepped a tired-looking Arceus, with Aura hanging on to her right back. Arceus' eyes flew wide open when she saw the mess in the room, and even wider when she saw Giratina.

"Arceus, I..." Giratina started, but Arceus interrupted him.

"Don't tell me you want my autograph too!" Shadow, Whitetail and Mighty stared at Arceus in confusion, then they spotted Aura.

"Hi, guys..." the riolu said with a rather ashamed look on her face and let go of Arceus' leg. "I really tried!"

"You asked her for an autograph?" Whitetail stared at Aura, then burst out laughing. "Oh, Aura, I LOVE your crazy ideas!" Arceus, ignoring Whitetail, glared at Giratina.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled. "If you came to fight me, I'm ready!" She started charging a Judgement-attack.

"No, Arceus!" Giratina yelled. "I'm not here to fight! I just wanted to tell you..." Arceus, who just was about to fire the attack, stopped.

"Tell me what?" she yelled furiously. "Tell me you're sorry? After doing all of that, killing our child, and... Now, now you're trying to tell me you're **sorry**?"

"Mum..." Whitetail said, however Arceus didn't notice. She approached Giratina with a furious stare on her face.

"Arceus... Calm down..." Giratina said, stepping backwards as Arceus came closer.

"Mum!" Whitetail said again, now with a bit higher voice. Arceus still didn't notice, she ignored everyone in the room except Giratina.

"You killed Aura, you killed Shadow..." she said. "...and you tried to kill me!"

"MUM!" Whitetail yelled, sounding slightly irritated. "Why is everybody ignoring me?" Arceus turned her head and stared at Whitetail. Giratina slowly came closer to Arceus and put his streamer on her back. Shadow noticed Arceus' entire body started shivering when Giratina did that.

"It's all right, Arceus..." Giratina said. Arceus bowed down to Whitetail.

"Are you alive?" she asked, sounding shocked and surprised. Whitetail smirked.

"Last time I checked, I was!" she said. "And Shadow and Aura too!" She turned her head and looked at Shadow, Aura and Mighty. Arceus stared at them.

"Oh, how could I possibly forget that you were alive, Shadow?" she sighed. "Sorry, I've been talking to you several times, and still I forgot about it! I'm starting to get old... And Aura!" Aura now looked a bit nervous, being afraid of what she thought Arceus would say.

"Y-yes?" she said nervously.

"You two make a good couple." Aura blushed, and Whitetail fell to the floor, laughing. Shadow blushed too, and looked at Aura, a bit confused.

"I knew it! I ALWAYS knew it! Shadow and Aura, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Arceus ended her daughter's laughter by stepping on her tail.

"Quit cheating!" she said. Whitetail got up and quit laughing. Giratina looked at Arceus.

"Arceus, Darkrai was controlling me all along!" he said. "Nothing I did was of free will!" Arceus turned around to watch him.

"Why would I believe you?" she hissed. Giratina lowered his head. That was when Shadow realized he had to do something. He took a few steps forward.

"Arceus, he tells the truth. I was there, I saw everything." he said. Arceus turned around and stared at Shadow.

"Not you too, Shadow!" she said. "You're going to betray me too!" Suddenly Giratina let out an angry growl.

"Arceus! Don't blame Shadow!" he hissed. "All he has done here today has been great! He even knocked Darkrai out with Volt Tackle!"

"Giratina... Leave!" Arceus yelled. "Get out of here! I never want to see you again!" Giratina lowered his head with a very sad expression on his face.

"Arceus..." He moved closer to Arceus and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. She blushed. "I'll never stop loving you, just that you know." Arceus sighed as Giratina turned away, about to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Whitetail yelled. "This can't end this way! After all me and my friends have been through... You can't just do like this! You both love each other! Don't end the story like this!" Arceus sighed and stepped over to Giratina, who gave her a sad gaze.

"Our daughter... I think she's right." Arceus whispered and leaned against Giratina. "I've been stupid. Can you forgive me?" Giratina smiled.

"Of course I can, my dear."

"Sweet! Now this is going my way!" Whitetail said, clearly satisfied. "Even so good, I'm starting to get jealous of Mum and Dad! I want a hug too!" With that, she hurled herself onto the person standing beside her... happening to be Mighty.

"Hey! Quit it!" he yelled and tried to knock the eevee who was hugging him off. Suddenly Aura looked shocked.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys..." she said. "...but I just remembered there's a war going on outside!"

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go! Wow, I think I've never finished a chapter so fast...


	36. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

"WHITETAIL!" Arceus yelled. Whitetail sweatdropped.

"Eh... Yes, mother?"

"Why did you do this?" Arceus said, staring at the statues, laying on the ground.

"I... I don't know, to be honest." Whitetail answered. Arceus sighed.

"Well, then. I'll stay and put these statues up." she said. "The rest of you can go." Shadow, Aura, Whitetail, Mighty and Giratina all hurried to get out of Hall of Origin.

"What if they won't stop?" Aura wondered nervously as the group ran down the stairs. "What if they'll just keep on battling?"

"Let's hope they will stop." Shadow said. As they soon had reached the ground, they saw how the legendaries still were fighting the shadow army.

"STOP IT!" Giratina yelled. "IT'S ENOUGH!" All pokémon turned their heads upwards and stared at Giratina.

"What are you talking about, Lord Giratina?" a voice, sounding a lot like Rusty, yelled from the crowd. "You told us we had to fight until the end!"

"I told you, you must stop!" Giratina hissed.

"Oh, three of the commanders just came here and told us we had to continue fighting no matter what!" Mermaid yelled.

"Yeah! So why listen to you now?" Missile yelled.

"Maybe you all will listen to me!" Everyone rose their heads and saw Arceus stepping down the stairs. "This battle is useless, and it has to be stopped!" she said.

"Arceus!" Dialga yelled. "You're back!"

"Yes, Dialga. Now that all of you are watching, there is a certain thing I would like to ask a certain pokémon." Arceus turned to Giratina. "I was going to ask you this very long time ago, but... Giratina, will you be my mate?" Giratina just stared at Arceus, so did everyone else.

"Arceus..." Giratina started carefully, and then started smiling. "Of course I will!" All the pokémon were staring at Arceus and Giratina in complete silence, since they all were shocked.

"Well... Can I come to the wedding?" Mew asked nervously. The silence seemed unbreakable, no one answered.

"Well then!" Victini suddenly yelled. "Why are we just standing here? Let's congratulate Queen Arceus and Lord Giratina!" She jumped into the air out of joy. "Congratulations!" Now the pokémon started cheering for the two legendaries.

"Hey, if my mother is queen, I'm a princess, right?" Whitetail said.

"Some pokémon never change." Mighty said. Aura and Shadow laughed. Arceus turned to the four pokémon.

"I thank you, Team Saviours." she said. "Without you, this could have ended a lot worse."

"I'm not their teammate..." Mighty started, but Giratina broke him off.

"As you all probably understand, Whitetail will stay in the Hall of Origin with us, but you all are free to visit us whenever you like." he said. "Mighty, I'd really like if you joined Team Saviours. You, Shadow and Aura would make a great team, you know." Mighty glared at Giratina.

"So you think I should join Team Saviours even if I once was their enemy?" he asked.

"I can't see that as a problem." Giratina said. Whitetail smirked.

"If you don't do it, I'll hug you in front of all these pokémon!" she whispered. Mighty didn't look very satisfied.

"All right! I'm joining Team Saviours!" he said and turned to Shadow and Aura. "In case you two accept." Aura nodded.

"I think you could. Right, Shadow?" she asked. Shadow looked at his former enemy.

"I guess that would be all right." he said.

"Well, guys!" Whitetail said. "I'll miss all of you! You have to visit me sometimes!"

"Of course we will!" Aura said. Whitetail smiled.

"Great!"

* * *

It was evening already when Team Saviours returned to Wigglytuff Guild. Mighty had been a bit nervous about what Chatot would think, until Shaymin had given him a medicine that would cure Chatot's wing. When they reached the entrance, Wigglytuff was already there waiting for them.

"I see you are still three, but one has been replaced." he stated when he saw Mighty. "Chimecho already made dinner for you, come on!" He entered the guild, and as Shadow followed him, Aura and Mighty inside, he hoped his adventures would be lesser dangerous from now on.

* * *

_"Team Saviours, huh?" He bared his claws, and his black tail twitched. "Lord Darkrai, I can't wait until I get to slay them!"_

**To be continued**...

* * *

A/N: So, there we go! It's done! "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Tales of Shadow!" is officially finished!  
And, of course, there will be a sequel. You probably understood as you saw the ending... It's name will be "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Seven Powers!", and I don't know when I'll get it started, but... eventually, I'll do it!  
Finally, I'd like to thank everybody who has read and reviewed this story!

_**~EmeraldEevee97**_


End file.
